Dark Shadow
by Raven524
Summary: Sam and Dean have recovered from their run in with the Shade, or have they? This is the sequel to Night Shades
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** Sam and Dean have recovered from their run in with the Shade, or have they?

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 1 – Back in Business**

"Come on Sam, the Chupacabra isn't going to just stand around and wait for us to cut its freakin' head off!" Dean yelled as he dodged after the lizard-like creature.

"Dean, don't you think we should…" Sam started as he cautiously followed his brother.

"Time for thinking is gone Sam…move it!" Dean continued to run, chasing the beast as it headed for the deeper section of the woods.

Sam sped up, his own machete hitting his hip as he tried to keep up with his older brother. This was their first hunt since they both had been injured in Shades State Park. Sam was more than happy to wait a little longer before hunting, but as Dean's injuries healed, his thirst for hunting increased.

When Dean saw the article about livestock dying of a mysterious illness; the blood drained from their bodies, he had become excited. Before Sam could object, they were on the road to Collinsville. The small town in southern Ohio had proven to be the new home of a Chupacabra.

"Damn it Sam, keep your mind on business or go back to the car!" Dean shook his head as he watched the monster turn and head in another direction. If Sam had been paying attention, they could have cut the beast off. But instead, his brother managed to run into him when he stopped.

"I'm sorry Dean…where did it go?" Sam blinked as he tried to focus his mind to the task at hand. He could feel the anger rolling off his brother as Dean simply turned and started to follow the trail.

As Sam continued the pursuit, his head hung down. He couldn't understand why Dean was so upset. After all, it wasn't his idea to go on this hunt to begin with; Dean was the one who wanted to take on the blood sucking monster. But before he could ponder any further, the crack of a branch next to him was the only warning he received before the beast in question knocked him over and sank its fangs into his shoulder.

Sam screamed as he struggled to dislodge the Chupacabra. The lizard-like animal was the size of a small bear. The razor sharp spines running down its back along with the talon-shaped claws made it difficult for Sam to find a way to throw the animal off him. He could feel the claws raking his chest as it continued to drain his body of blood.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled wondering where his brother had disappeared to…was he so mad he had left him? Sam began to panic as he felt his strength leaving him. But as the hopelessness of his situation sank in, he let his hands drop to his sides and closed his eyes letting the beast feed.

"SAMMY! What the hell!" Dean had been following the trail of the animal and noticed his brother was missing. He immediately turned and backtracked, his pace increasing to a flat out run as he heard the panicked cry of his brother. As he broke through the underbrush, he couldn't believe what he saw…Sam was simply letting the monster feed.

"Get away from him you bastard!" Dean yelled as he pulled his machete. Luckily the beast was so focused on his brother; it never reacted to the approach of the older hunter. With a swift stroke, the head of the beast was severed, the body falling to the side. Unfortunately the head was still attached to his brother's shoulder.

"Hold on Sammy…I'll get it off." Dean pulled the head as gently as he could, wincing at the soft cry from his brother as the fangs were removed from the wound.

Dean tossed the head aside in disgust as he knelt beside his fallen brother. He wiped his bloodied hands on his jeans, a worried frown on his face as he began to assess the injuries. Sam's chest had deep gouges from the Chupacabra's claws; a couple looked deep enough for stitches. As he checked his brother's shoulder, he saw the two puncture marks where the beast had been feeding. His brother's complexion was pale and his breathing was rapid and shallow.

"Damn it Sammy, this looks bad." Dean sat back, wondering if he should chance a hospital this time. He remembered a small clinic on the outskirts of town. He'd try for that and hope they would treat his wounds without forcing him to go to the main hospital.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paced in the small waiting room. Sam had never regained consciousness on the ride over to the small clinic. As he looked at the doors separating him from his sibling, he wondered again what happened during the hunt.

Normally he and Sam worked as a seamless team. He couldn't remember the last time he had to tell his brother to focus…even as a young boy, Sam had always been able to focus when needed. But today, his brother appeared to be distracted.

Dean thought back over the past few weeks, his brother had healed quickly after his ordeal with the Shade. In fact, he was surprised when no nightmares plagued his brother. He had expected Sam to be more torn up about having his worst memories played for him over and over again. But other than being more quiet than usual, his brother didn't seem to be any worse for the experience.

"Family of Sam Gilmore?" The pretty dark haired nurse looked around and smiled as Dean rose from the plastic chair.

"That's my brother…how is he?"

"If you'll follow me, the doctor will fill you in on his condition."

Dean quickly followed as the nurse led him to a small curtained area. As she pulled the curtains aside, he saw his brother lying quietly on the small bed, his feet actually hanging slightly off the edge. Dean would have laughed at the comical sight, but the IV containing blood sobered him.

"Sammy?" Dean moved forward, needed to touch his brother to make sure he was still with him. As the hazel eyes of his brother opened and looked at him, he smiled.

"Man, you scared me back there. How are you feeling?" Dean clasped Sam's hand and watched as his brother tried to focus on him.

"I'm just tired Dean. Can we get out of here now?" Sam swallowed as he tried to gather his thoughts. He knew he was in some kind of clinic, but even a small clinic could be dangerous. Between the FBI and other hunters, they had been forced to keep a low profile.

Dean started to answer but was interrupted by the elderly doctor as he entered the cubical.

"I'd normally recommend we transfer you to the hospital for observation, but your vital signs have improved and I understand you are passing through on your way home. So once you finish with the IV, I'll give you a prescription for some antibiotics and pain killers."

"So he's ok doc?" Dean asked.

"Well, he lost a lot of blood, and I'm concerned about possible infection of the claw marks on his chest. But if he takes it easy, you should be able to get home. Just make sure he sees his regular doctor." The doctor left the prescriptions and general wound care instructions with Dean along with his phone number in case Sam's physician wanted to call him.

A short time later, Dean had managed to get Sam back into the car. He watched as his brother immediately fell asleep. He could tell something was bothering his brother, but getting to the bottom of it would have to wait. First he had to find a hotel for them to hole up in while Sam's wounds healed; ideally in another town as he didn't want to take a chance on having problems with the locals. Small towns tended to notice strangers and he didn't need anyone to get back to the doctor that they hadn't left.

"Ok Sam, you just relax…I'll find us a place soon and then you and I need to have a talk."

Sam never opened his eyes as the Impala continued down the road.

TBC

Raven524: Ok here is the start of the newest story….I hope you like it so far…either way, drop me a line and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 Something's Wrong in Samville

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 2 – Something's Wrong in Samville**

Dean sat on the bed and watched his brother sleeping. As he played over the last hunt in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Sam. Sure when his brother was younger, he'd complain and make a fuss when he didn't want to go on a hunt. But he never lost his focus.

"Sam what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked softly, worrying his lower lip as he tried to solve the puzzle of his brother.

"Dea?—what's—where—you ok?" Sam blinked his eyes trying to bring his brother's body into focus. He sensed his brother was upset, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

The bed dipped as Dean sat beside him. A soft hand pushed his bangs from his face as his brother checked him for fever. A routine—no a ritual followed by both of them too many times in the past. Sam sighed and shoved his brother's hand away, missing the contact as soon as it was gone.

"I'm fine Dean"

"Sure Sam, you're so _fine_, you let yourself become dinner for the giant lizard. What the hell were you thinking Sam?"

"Get a grip Dean. We killed it and we both survived. I don't understand why you're so angry…"

Dean jumped up from the bed and began to pace. He ran his hands through his hair before looking back at the confused face of his brother. How could Sam sit there so calmly and act like it was no big deal?

"Sam, first of all—_I killed it_. You were too busy becoming lizard food to be much help and second, since when is your getting hurt ok? I don't understand you Sam. I asked if you were ready to hunt and you said yes. If you aren't ready—if you need more time, just say so and we can stay here for a few more days."

Sam sat up slowly, wincing as he felt the pull of stitches on his chest. "Dean, I said I'm fine. I've been hurt much worse than this before. You need to chill out dude. I'm going to grab a shower and then we can look for the next hunt. Why don't you go grab us something to eat ok?"

Dean stood with his mouth hanging open as Sam calmly turned his back and headed for the bathroom. For the first time in his life, he couldn't figure out what to say to his brother. He sat down on the bed and pulled out his phone. Something was definitely wrong with Sam and he had to try to figure it out.

"Hey Bobby, I need your advice on something…" Dean proceeded to fill Bobby in on what happened to Sam and the strange way his brother had been acting since.

"I don't know what's wrong with him Bobby—I mean; it's almost like he's bottled everything up inside himself. He doesn't get angry or upset—hell—he didn't even have a single nightmare."

"_I don't know for sure Dean, could be some kind of possession but you said you salted and burned the bones right?" _Bobby's voice sounded concerned and puzzled on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I took care of the bitch—besides; it doesn't feel like a possession. It's almost like something is missing…" Dean heard the shower turn off and realized he needed to bring the conversation to a close.

"Can you see what you can dig up Bobby? I might try calling Nick later too and see if he knows what might be wrong. That bitch really messed with his head and I'm afraid she did more damage than we first suspected." Dean hung up as soon as his old friend promised to look into the matter.

"Who was on the phone Dean?" Sam asked as he toweled off his wet hair.

"Oh, it was just Bobby—he wondered how you were doing." Dean shrugged as he put the phone back in his pocket. "We need to change your bandages before you get dressed; hold on and I'll grab the first aid kit."

Sam watched as Dean headed into the bathroom. He knew something was up with Dean and it worried him. He sat still while his brother gently checked his wounds and put new bandages on. It never amazed him how his brother could be so rough one moment and tender the next. Even now, he sensed Dean's anger was gone and replaced by concern for him.

"Seriously Dean, I really am ok." Sam stilled Dean's hand as it checked him once again for fever.

"I know Sam, but humor me ok—who knows what kind of bacteria was under Godzilla Junior's claws. Now take your antibiotics like a good little man and I'll bring you back something special for desert." Dean watched as Sam took the pills before sticking his tongue out at him.

"Real mature Sammy!" Dean remarked as he grabbed his keys and headed out to get them something for dinner.

Sam smiled softly as he finished getting dressed. Dean was in full mother hen mode and he realized nothing was going to stop his brother from nursing him to death. Sitting at the table, he started up his computer to look for their next gig. Maybe if he could find them a hunt, his brother would forget about the last one and move on.

He rubbed his head absently as he started to read, the words blurring slightly as he once again tried to remember what happened in Shades State Park. He remembered almost nothing. The blank part of his memory worried him a little, but from what Nick and Dean told him, he figured it was probably better he didn't remember much of it. He still couldn't believe he had been possessed by a Shade and almost died.

Shaking his head, he concentrated once more on the screen in front of him. No matter how much he tried to figure out what happened; it obviously wasn't going to resurface. He needed to just keep going. After all, other than the new wounds on his chest; he felt perfectly fine. In a way, he was glad he couldn't remember. For the first time in a long time, he was able to sleep through the night and it felt good. No feelings of guilt or monsters haunted his nights. But the biggest bonus of all was the lack of visions. He no longer saw people dying in his mind—and if the Shade did something to stop them; he was grateful.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soaring Eagle stepped back as he felt the fury lash out at him. He could feel the emotions rolling off the other—anger—fear—confusion—guilt—sadness. And beneath these feelings was something more, a power he had never witnessed before.

"What has happened to me? How could you do this to me? I don't want to be here—I don't belong…"

"I am not sure young one. Everything was done correctly; I don't understand how this could have happened. But you need to calm down. We must figure out a way to help you before it's too late." Soaring Eagle stood silently and watched as the figure in front him took a deep breath.

"Fine Soaring Eagle is it? Why don't you start by telling me why I saw Dean leave with my—my—body? Am I—am I dead?" The voice quivered slightly as hazel eyes searched the Indian's face for an answer.

"Not yet Samuel, but if we don't figure out how to fix this and soon—I'm afraid you and your living self will eventually die or worse."

Sam shook his head as he finally realized what happened. "You mean I am—that I've become a Shade?"

"Yes Samuel; the spirit of the woman must have taken a part of you with her when she fled. I saw her lingering over you for a brief moment, but I had no idea she had the power to do this type of magic." Soaring Eagle moved to stand beside the young man. He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

The young hunter stood for a moment, the emotions swirling inside him threatening to overwhelm him once more. He struggled to keep them within as his eyes looked out across the river in the direction he had seen his brother go. "I need Dean—he will know what to do…"

Before Soaring Eagle could stop him, Sam ran from the covered bridge and headed towards the entrance to the park. He would find his brother and then things would be all right. It was amazing how quickly he was able to move through the dense forest; his mind processed the lack of movement of the bushes and tree branches as he passed. But he didn't linger to ponder the wonder of it; he had to get to Dean.

Sam's eyes lit with hope as he reached the main road. He moved quickly as he worried how far his brother had gone. As he reached the front gate, a strange feeling stole over him. He paused for a moment, a surge of fear making him almost lose his resolve. Shaking his head, he started to walk through the gate.

A searing white pain lanced through his body. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt himself being torn apart. As he fell back into the park, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, pulling him further from the entrance—further from his brother.

"I am sorry Samuel; we cannot leave this place. To do so would mean your destruction—as a Shade, you are as bound to this park as am I." Soaring Eagle tried to calm the young man in front of him. He sighed as he watched the hope fade from the hazel eyes.

"DEAN!" Sam cried his soul fracturing further as his hope faded.

But the only answer was the whispering sound of the trees as they appeared to mock the trapped young man huddled beneath their gloomy boughs.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews…I will try to get back to all of you, assuming allows me to. But in the meantime—big HUGS to all of you! Please keep them coming…my muse loves to be fed on a regular basis!


	3. Chapter 3 The Demon You Know

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 3 – The Demon You Know**

Soaring Eagle was concerned by the young man sitting in front of him. He hadn't spoken a word since being pulled back from the entrance of the park. He felt the despair and hopelessness rolling off the man. Sitting down, he prayed for guidance from the Great Spirit.

Sam sat looking out over the deep ravine. The twisted branches and roots symbolizing the feelings he had at the moment. He could see his body and yet, he could not really feel it. He should be cold as the sun set—he should be exhausted and in pain from the wounds he received from the Shade. This was all he needed to verify what the Medicine Man had told him was true.

He was a Shade—a monster to be hunted and killed. He laughed as he realized that in the end it had not been the demon who made him into the monster, but the Shade of an unstable woman. A fist slammed into the ground with a force to shatter skin and bone and yet there was nothing—no pain—no sound. It was as if Sam Winchester no longer existed.

A glance behind him showed his companion was still with him. The old Indian was sitting quietly, his eyes closed, lips moving silently in a language foreign to his ears. It didn't seem to bother Soaring Eagle that he could no longer be a part of this world—but Sam couldn't accept it. Because to do so would mean he would lose the one thing most precious to him—he would lose Dean.

Suddenly Soaring Eagle's head came up, a fierce look in his eyes as he moved quickly to Sam's side. He grabbed his young charge around the arm and pulled him, placing a finger to his lips as he began to move away. Sam tried to pull back, but the Indian's grip was strong. Soaring Eagle continued to pull him forward towards what looked like a cave set high in the limestone cliffs.

It didn't even register at first, but soon Sam's mouth opened in astonishment as he saw the earth falling beneath him. As the cave entrance came closer, he realized he was airborne without wings. The entrance to the cave was marked with strange symbols and as they entered Sam noticed the various plants and herb wreaths hanging around the entrance. He recognized some of the plants—marigold, anise and what looked like leaves from the Ash tree, spread in four directions. All things used to ward of evil.

"Soaring Eagle what's wrong?" Sam finally asked as the Indian moved towards a fire that seemed to be smoldering in the center of the cave.

"We must wait here until it's safe, until the evil is gone."

"What evil are you talking about?" Sam asked looking outside, but for the first time he felt something—fear and loathing winding its way through his body making him shake as he tried to figure out what was going on.

Soaring Eagle concentrated for a moment. Sam watched in awe as the man seemed to become more solid. Once he was in his corporeal form, the Medicine Man threw a mixture of herbs and plants onto the flames, filling the cave with a fragrant smoke. But as soon as the deed was done, the Shade began to fade once more to the spiritual being who was now acting as his guide and apparently protector.

"You know of this evil—it has touched you and left its mark."

"The Yellow Eyed Demon—I almost forgot…" Sam moved further inside. He watched as Soaring Eagle once again closed his eyes and began to chant in a strange tongue.

Sam moved to sit against the wall. It was hard to describe, but there was a feeling of safety here—of peace. He looked again at Soaring Eagle and wondered how he knew of the Demon and better yet, how had he known Sam was marked? Did he know what the Demon had planned for him?

"Your answers will come in time young one. I can sense the evil; just as I felt the evil in the woman when she entered our camp. I have observed you have been touched by evil as well. But unlike the woman, you fight your darkness." Soaring Eagle stood and gazed out into the night.

"Do you know what the Demon plans to do with me?" Sam asked quietly—closing his eyes against the truth he might see in the ancient Indian's eyes.

"I have not been able to perceive its intent, only its interest in you. I have watched it since it followed you into this place. You must avoid this evil until you are strong again. I'm afraid if you are discovered now, the evil within you will become too strong for you to resist."

Sam hung his head. The words of the Medicine Man confirming his own fears; there was something evil inside him, something ready to come out and when it did, his brother would be forced to kill him.

"I'm already a monster—is there a way for me to move on—to leave?" Perhaps if he could leave he could save his brother from the pain of having to do what their father commanded. His death might even stop the Demon from obtaining his goal.

"It is not yet your time Samuel. I had a dream of you and your brother doing great things—you are a force for good and that is why evil seeks you out."

"Some good I am, I can't do anything like this—I can't even watch Dean's back anymore. God, what will happen to Dean—GAH!"

Sam felt the familiar pain in his mind as he fell into a vision.

_The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms. A set of stairs led to the second floor. He looked up as he heard a familiar voice on the landing above._

"_Sammy? Where the hell did you disappear to?" Dean called softly as he continued to search the upstairs rooms._

_Sam jumped as he heard his own voice calling from further down the hallway. He moved swiftly up the stairs and watched as Dean walked towards the last door on the right. An ominous creak sounded a moment before he saw Dean fall through the rotted wood. A loud scream followed by a sickening thud brought Sam to the edge of the hole._

"_DEAN!" Sam yelled, but there was no answer except for the sound of laughter at the end of the hall._

_Sam turned and saw himself explode from the doorway before hitting the wall. A ghostly figure followed and hovered over him before pulling him towards the hole in the floor._

"_Wake up damn it—you have to save Dean!" Sam yelled at his unconscious self. But he couldn't move nor could he stop the events unfolding before him. As he watched in horror, the ghost pulled his lifeless body past the hole and began to drag his towards the rickety stairs. _

"Oh God Dean!" Sam yelled as he came back to himself in the cave. He could see the concerned eyes of the Medicine Man, but those were not the eyes he needed to see. He wanted to see the concerned green eyes of his brother…the eyes that may be permanently closed unless he could figure out a way to warn him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had run out to get something for them to eat. While he was out, he decided to try to reach Nick, but the hunter's phone went to voice mail. _"Great, he's probably out hunting ghosts!"_ Dean slammed the phone shut without leaving a message.

He knew something was wrong with Sam and his gut told him it had something to do with the Shade. He was sure his brother wasn't possessed as Sam had not reacted to 'Cristo' and also had not reacted to the holy water he used to clean his wounds. Not to mention, his brother had helped him spread the salt and put up the other protections in the room.

Running a hand through his hair, Dean wondered if maybe he just needed to let Sam work through whatever was wrong. If his brother was suppressing what happened in Shades State National Park, then maybe it would be better to let dead dogs lie. After all, Sam was sleeping better and eating. So he was a little distracted—who wouldn't be?

But his big brother alarm just wouldn't be silent. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Sam's complacency about everything wasn't normal. _"Dad, I wish you were here—how can I protect him if I can't figure out what's going on in that freaky head of his?"_ Dean slapped the steering wheel before pulling into the hotel.

As he grabbed the food and entered the room, he saw his brother sitting calmly at the computer. His hazel eyes scanning the screen as his nimble fingers flew across the keys. Dean placed the food on the table before turning to close the door and remove his jacket. Sam's fingers paused and his eyes got the look they always did when his geeky brother had found something.

"Dean, I think I found us another hunt!" Sam looked up and smiled.

"You sure we shouldn't hang out here for a bit Sam—I mean, you still have your stitches from the last one." Dean opened the bag and pulled out his sandwich.

"I told you Dean, I'm fine. Besides, this looks like a simple salt and burn job." Sam couldn't understand why his brother was stalling. They had a job to do after all.

Dean sighed as he walked to stand behind Sam. "Ok, so what have you got this time geek boy?"

Sam didn't react to the nickname as he began to read the article. "It seems there is a house in the next town where people seemed to be disappearing. The paper says the house has been vacant since the widow who lived there was killed during a robbery. Since her death, anyone who goes into the house disappears without a trace. The latest one looks like it happened last week."

Dean read the headline.

**Youth Disappears—Could it be the Wellington Curse?**

"It does sound like a haunting of some kind. Have you been able to find out where the widow is buried?" Dean finished his sandwich and passed the bag to his brother urging him to begin eating.

Sam grabbed the sandwich and shook his head. "No, but I bet we can find the information from the hall of records when we get there."

"Ok Sam, we'll head out in the morning…"

TBC

Raven524: Well our brothers appear to be heading for trouble again. Of course with two Sam's it could only mean twice the trouble right? Thanks again to all who are reading and reviewing this story—your reviews keep my muse typing!


	4. Chapter 4  Destiny Calls

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 4 – Destiny Calls**

Soaring Eagle moved towards the upset young man. "You have had a vision."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Sam glanced up amazed the man in front of him could be so calm. Dean tried to hide it, yet he knew his brother freaked out every time he had one of his visions. And then his father's reaction, well he didn't really want to go there with that one.

"How?"

Soaring Eagle smiled. "Visions are only given to those who deserve them Sam. Many of my people have spent their lives searching for such a gift, some have even died."

"Gift? Gift! You've got to be kidding me!" Sam stood up and paced the floor like a caged animal.

"I get to see other people die! And it's not the peaceful, go in your sleep kind of death. No, I get to see them tortured and killed—murdered. Oh and let's not forget that all of them have something to do with our friendly demon. These visions are not a gift damn it—they're a curse—just like me!" Sam slammed his fist against the wall before falling to the ground on his knees; his breath coming in short gasps as the rage of a lifetime broke free.

Sam shook his head. "And now—now I see my brother—the only good thing left to me—dying and I can't do a freakin' thing about it. Why? Because I'm stuck in this God forsaken cave—useless—hiding from the very thing I'm supposed to be hunting and killing. So you tell me how this can be a gift!"

"A gift is not always as it seems Samuel. You must pray for the wisdom to use what you are given."

Sam looked at Soaring Eagle, "You know—Pastor Jim would've agreed with you—but prayer won't help me. Dean was right, we should only believe in what we can see and all I see is death and destruction because some Demon has his sights set on me and other children like me."

"This Pastor Jim sounds like a wise man…"

"Was—was a wise man. He's dead, just like so many others—killed by a demon while trying to protect me. Dean thinks Dad died because of him, but in his own way he died to save me—he knew my brother was the only one—would be strong enough to do what has to be done." Sam moved to the entrance of the cave, his head down.

"So all of these people had no choice Samuel? You forced them to do this—to sacrifice for what they believed in? I can see why you have anger against them; they were foolish to forfeit their lives. Perhaps they deserved it…" Soaring Eagle gasped as he was thrown back against the wall of the cave.

Sam grabbed the Indian by the throat and squeezed. "They were not stupid—they were the bravest—don't talk about them like that or I swear—I'll—I'll…" Sam gulped, his eyes finally focusing on his hands as they squeezed.

It didn't matter he couldn't actually kill Soaring Eagle. After all, the man was already dead. What mattered was he wanted to—so badly his whole body was shaking. Sam pushed away from the Medicine Man and stumbled towards the entrance of the cave. Before Soaring Eagle had a chance to stop him, he disappeared into the evening mist.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

"Come on Sammy, hurry up before the night watchman decides to make his rounds!" Dean whispered as he kept watch down the darkened hallway.

"Aha! I found it Dean!"

"Great, then grab what we need and let's get out of here!"

Sam quickly jotted down the information in his note book before neatly putting the papers back in the folder. He moved towards the filing cabinet and began to place the file back where he had taken it.

"I swear Sammy, if you don't get a move on—I'm going to leave your ass here! For crying out loud! You should have just taken the file with us; we might need to look at it again later."

"That would be stealing Dean. I wrote down what we needed, now can we leave?" Sam moved past Dean, ignoring the look of astonishment on his brother's face.

A moment later both boys were back in the Impala and heading to their newest 'home'. Dean kept glancing over at his little brother, wondering once again what the hell was wrong with him. Since when did Sam worry about stealing a file? Not to mention, his brother was just too relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to describe his brother as being mellow. But lately, nothing seemed to get to Sam.

Dean popped in a cassette and was soon tapping out the rhythm of Highway to Hell on the steering column. After a few moments, he turned the volume down. "Sorry Sammy, I know you hate it when I play it loud…"

"It's ok Dean. I know you need it loud to chill out. Besides, I have to admit, the song kinda grows on you—especially lately don't ya think?" Sam winked before calmly turning to look out the window.

"All right—who are you and where is my brother!" Dean demanded as he slammed on the brakes before turning to face the person riding in the seat beside him.

"What the hell is your problem Dean?" Sam asked confusion evident in his gaze as he looked at Dean.

"I know you hate my music—you always complain when I put it on. You're sleeping like a baby and eating like there is no tomorrow. And nothing seems to faze you Sam!" Dean ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down.

"Dean, I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe the run in with the Shade allowed me to get rid of some pent up emotions—you're making more out of this than you need to. I'm fine! Now if you're through Sigmund Freud, I think we should start figuring out where Ms. Wendell is buried and get the job done—don't you?" Sam's eyebrow was raised as a dimpled smile graced his face.

Shaking his head, Dean decided to give it a rest; at least until the hunt was done. Then he was going to track down Nick and find out if he had any clue about what happened to his little brother. "Fine, I'll drop you at the hotel while I go out and grab us something to eat ok?"

"Sure Dean, whatever you want…" Sam had already turned his gaze back out the window and was once again lost in his own thoughts.

He couldn't figure out why Dean kept watching him. It was almost like his big brother was waiting for him to fall apart. Sure he'd had some rough times, Jessica's death, their father and lately having to kill Madison—all had taken a toll on him. But since the Shade's attack, some how he was able to put it into perspective; this was a war and innocent people died in wars.

Why couldn't Dean understand? They had to face this head on and save as many as they could. His brother was the one who pointed out their mission when he was filled with despair over Jessica's death. He told him saving people made this life worthwhile. But now when Sam was embracing his destiny, Dean wanted to put on the brakes. It just didn't make sense.

Sam wasn't totally unaware of the changes within himself. But he really didn't miss the guilt, the despair, the constant worry over what the Demon had planned for him. He liked knowing what they did helped people and ultimately might foil the Demon's plans. Since he didn't seem to have a choice, why not make the best of it? He knew one thing for sure—he didn't miss the old Sam and if he had anything to say about it—he'd never be that person again.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, thanks for the wonderful reviews---my muse is feeling warm and fuzzy!


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 5 – Dark Meeting**

Sam moved through the mist in the forest, his body felt nothing; but his mind was in turmoil. Guilt drove him further from the safety of the cave, guilt and fear, his constant companions for so long. Emotions swirling, pulling him until he felt himself falling into nothingness, he no longer knew who Sam Winchester was and if Dean was dead, he really couldn't find the strength to care.

White mist swirled around his form, embracing him, hiding him further from the world he once knew. His surroundings hidden from his view; here he existed, could pretend everything was going to be all right; even forget for a moment he had someone out there who cared deeply for him.

"Sammy! I knew I could count on you to come."

Sam's head snapped up at the familiar voice. He watched as a pair of yellow eyes floated through the fog, followed by the man whose body was host to the Demon. He backed away, old instincts kicking in as he realized he didn't have any weapons to fight the monster.

"Sammy, I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to thank you or actually; maybe I need to thank your friends for making my job so much easier." The demon smiled as he stopped advancing towards the young hunter.

"What are you talking about?" Sam stopped as he realized the demon probably couldn't do much more to him in his current state.

"Why Sammy—I thought you were the smart one in the family. Ok, since things are working out so well, I'm feeling generous. Let me spell it out for you my boy. By removing part of your soul, part of what made you so irritatingly—you, I now can get your body to do my bidding."

"I'll never help you—you'll have to kill me first!" Sam's fists clenched, itching to grab the monster in front of him and strangle the life from him.

"Technically, you are already half way there Sammy. And as an added bonus, I get to watch you suffer. You'll never be able to be with your brother again—you're trapped with no escape. Of course, I could help you…" The Demon paused winking.

"Yeah right, like you'd do anything to help. I know your game and the price is more than I'm willing to pay."

"Now, now is that any way to treat the person who holds the get out of jail free card? You could agree to come with me now, I'd even let you be with your father. What do you say; Winchester and Son together again!"

Sam stopped and for a brief moment he actually considered the offer. He wasn't any good to his brother now and from the sounds of it, there wasn't any way for him to fix his current situation. What did he have to look forward to? Maybe he should…

"Dean can't help you, Jessica is gone, your mother and father are gone—why do you insist on fighting me Sammy? How many more have to die before you realize you're not worth their pain and sacrifice?"

Sam took a deep breath as he thought about all the people who died fighting this war. The old Indian's taunts came back to him and he realized now what Soaring Eagle had been trying to say. If he gave in, he would tarnish their memories and make their sacrifice meaningless. Straightening his frame, he glared back at the demon; his decision was made for him years ago—beginning with his mother's death.

"NO! I won't go with you and _**I will**_ figure out a way to defeat you. I don't believe Dean is lost to me; I will find a way to him and when I do, there won't be anyplace you can hide from us!" Sam moved closer to the Demon and smiled as he saw him back up a step.

"Fine, have it your way Sammy. Go slowly insane! In fact, I may even let you watch as I kill that brother of yours. In the end, you can't stop me. Your living self is not strong enough to resist me any longer, especially with Dean out of the picture. And you—well let's just say I hope you enjoy camping 'cause you're going to be doing it for a very, very long time!" The Demon moved forward and quickly placed his hand on Sam's head.

White hot pain radiated through Sam's body. He fell to his knees and screamed in agony as the Demon continued to pull his feelings from him. Dark emotions were coming to the surface of his mind—hurt—hate—kill them all—swirled making Sam clench his fists. Sam tried to fight against the unwanted flood, but he was caught, drowning in a sea of emotions so strong rational thought was almost impossible.

Bit by bit, that which made him Sam Winchester was being shredded. Surging against the current, Sam fought to find purchase—something to grab onto. He searched for the light to lead him back safely to shore, but the light was no longer there. Panic set in as he felt himself sinking his mind on fire until a final scream was pulled from his throat.

"DEAN!" echoed and bounced endlessly through the forest, but there was only silence in answer to his pleas.

"Did you ever wonder how the woman went insane? Well let's just say I gave her Shade a little help along the way—when I'm through, you'll be just as twisted as she and what's even better—_**you will**_ become the thing you feared most—you'll be the monster others hunt!"

"NO! NEVER! DEAN HELP ME…ARGHHHHHH!" Sam moaned, tears falling down his face as he felt what little control he had slipping away.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean opened the door to the motel room, juggling the bag of food and drinks. As he entered, he smiled as he saw the lanky figure sleeping on the bed. He quietly placed the food on the table before turning to gaze at his brother. Sam's face was so peaceful. Could it be true? Had the Shade finally allowed his brother to work through his emotional baggage? Maybe Sam was right—and yet Dean still couldn't shake the feeling something was terribly wrong with his little brother.

His cell phone rang and after glancing at the caller id, Dean quickly answered as he stepped outside the room. "Hey Bobby! Did you find anything?"

"_Not yet Dean, of course you know there isn't much written on Shades and how they affect humans. I've got some people looking into it for me, but are you sure you're not over reacting a little?"_

Dean took a deep breath, his hand shaking slightly as he tried to quench the anger that suddenly surfaced. "Hell, I'm not sure of anything Bobby—I mean, _**this is Sam**_ we are talking about!"

A soft chuckle could be heard on the other end of the phone. _"True boy, you sure you don't need me to come down there and help out? At least until you figure out what's troublin' your brother?"_

Dean shook his head. "No—no, you're right, I may just be making a mountain out of a mole hill. But you keep looking ok?"

"_Sure Dean—and be careful will ya! Don't want to be losing anymore Winchesters to those bastards!"_

Dean smiled as he hung up the phone. If Bobby wasn't too worried, then maybe he shouldn't either. Deciding it was time to wake up little brother and finish the hunt; he quickly opened the door and let it slam.

"Time to rise and shine cupcake!"

"Wha? Dean! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep. Guess I was more tired than I thought." Sam rubbed his face as he sat up on the bed.

"Well, you certainly do need your beauty sleep princess—I mean, I've seen road kill that looks better than you lately!"

"Gee! Thanks!" Sam replied as he winced at the pull of his stitches. The truth was he still felt a little weak. But he figured it was due to the pounding he took on the last hunt.

Dean noticed the grimace on his brother's face as well as the paleness of his skin. "You sure you want to go on a hunt this soon? We could hole up here for a few days, do more research…"

"I'm fine Dean! Besides, once we find the body, it should be a simple salt and burn job. The poor woman was killed during a robbery. I think it's time we let her find peace."

"Now that's the Sammy I remember—she's a flippin' Casper, Sam and she's killing people! Only you would feel sorry for her." Dean pulled out his cheeseburger and took a large bite, wiping the ketchup from his lips as it dribbled from the side of his mouth.

Sam just shook his head and pulled out the salad his brother had bought for him.

"Whatever Dean! Meanwhile, I did go over my notes and what I could find on the internet. It seems they never found the body—just a large amount of blood. So when Ms. Wellington disappeared, they assumed she'd been killed."

"Great, so we need to search the house—see if maybe she was buried someplace within the structure; so much for the easy salt and burn job Sammy!"

Sam shrugged as he stood and emptied his container into the trash. "Easy or not, we have to stop her. How about we go in tonight—maybe we'll get lucky…"

Dean snorted before tossing his garbage and plopping down on the bed. "Like that's gonna happen—really Sammy, you always see the beer bottle as half full don't you?"

"I think you mean the glass, Dean" Sam smirked "But to use your analogy—either way it's good. Either you're half way to being drunk and forgetting your problems or you still have beer left."

"And what happens if the bottle is empty Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, green eyes shimmering in the waning afternoon light.

"Then you get another bottle Dean…there's always another bottle."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A loud scream of agony echoed through the somber woodland. Soaring Eagle's head jerked up and looked towards the source of the sound. Realizing the source, he grabbed what he would need and exited the cave. As he moved through the fog blanketing the forest, another scream ripped the shroud of silence. He had to hurry—or it would be too late for the young hunter.

Sam's form knelt on the ground, body wreathing in pain as the demon continued to probe his thoughts and extract what he needed. Suddenly the pain stopped as a strange sound filtered through the haze surrounding his mind. Sam blinked trying to focus on the vision approaching. A smile curled his lips when he realized Soaring Eagle was coming and was somehow forcing the demon to retreat.

Ancient words flowed through the air as Soaring Eagle calmly walked to stand in front of the fallen hunter. He had what looked like a long staff made of some type of wood—Ash maybe? Sam watched as the mystic reached into a pouch on his waist and pulling out some kind of powder, he blew it in the direction of the demon. The demon shrank back even further, eyes blazing.

"This isn't over Sammy! Your friend has just bought you a small reprieve. Besides, you are no longer a threat to me. Once your older brother is gone, I'll have what I need to complete my plans!" The Demon disappeared into the fog, yellow eyes fading as his laughter curled through the mist and surrounded the hunter—making Sam shiver.

As the sound of the strange rattle quieted, Sam noticed Soaring Eagle begin to fade before his eyes. Jumping up he ran to help the old Indian to the ground. He watched as the man closed his eyes for a moment before appearing to gather himself together; his form once again taking on the familiar ebbing of the Shade's spirit form.

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered as he sat back on his heels, head lowered.

Tears were flowing freely down the stricken man's face as he fought to quell the emotions threatening to drown him. Who was he to keep fighting? The demon was right about one thing—how many more would die to protect him? Slamming his fist against the ground, he felt the anger and hatred building but there was no way to release it—there was no enemy to fight.

"I can't—have to kill it—can't let him win—can't let him hurt…" Sam couldn't breathe which was funny since his mind knew he was a Shade, but his heart still remembered how it felt to be human. He fell back onto the ground, curling into himself as he tried to understand what was happening to him.

Soaring Eagle rose and stood in front of the despondent figure. "You said before your vision showed your brother dying—did you actually see him die?"

Sam's head snapped up, he hadn't expected this kind of response from the Indian.

"What?"

"Your vision, if you tell me what you saw perhaps I can help you figure out the way."

Soaring Eagle realized the man in front of him had lost hope. From what he observed, he knew only one person would be able to save this man. He needed to help his young friend focus on his brother and help him re-unite with him. The brother was the key to healing the fractured soul.

"How the hell will that help! I mean, we can't leave this place! The bastard has won and he knows it—maybe—maybe I need to stop kidding myself. I'm nothing…" Sam rose and began to move away from the Indian, he wanted to get away—flee this place and maybe then find some kind of peace.

"You can only run so far Samuel. Eventually you must face what has happened and either deal with it or give in. But I warn you, the longer you stay in this form; the harder it will be to become whole again."

"Who cares! I mean if I disappear, fewer people will die!" Sam clenched his fists, he really needed to hit something—kill something—anything to make these feelings go away.

"And what of your brother Samuel? Do you believe he will survive without you?" Soaring Eagle remained calm, waiting for the young hunter to reach for the life line he was throwing to him.

"Dean—God, the demon is going to go after him! But how can I help him when I'm stuck in this place! He can't even see me—can he?" Sam took a hesitant step towards the Medicine Man.

"No, your powers are weak at this point. They will eventually become stronger, but as your abilities grow; the further you move away from being whole. But there may be a way, with my help. If you wish my assistance, you must tell me about your vision." Soaring Eagle placed a hand on the trembling form in front of him.

After a few moments, Sam took a deep breath and began to tell the Medicine Man about his vision. As he remembered it, he wondered why he had the vision. Normally his visions were tied to the demon or one of the special children—could it be because _**he**_ was with Dean?

"I can see from your countenance you are beginning to question your first assumptions. You did not actually see your brother die." It was a statement, not a question.

"No, he fell through the rotted floorboards, and then I saw myself helpless and being dragged away from him. I have to get out of here! I have to warn him!" Sam stood and turned staring towards the entrance of the park. "I don't care if I die—I won't let my brother get hurt because of me!"

Sam stopped at the gentle tug on his arm. "You will not help your brother if you die in the process. I heard what the evil one said and now I believe I understand my purpose here."

"Your purpose? What are you talking about?" Sam took a step back wondering if he had made a mistake in trusting Soaring Eagle.

Soaring Eagle moved to sit on the ground, crossing his legs. He motioned for Sam to join him and then simply waited for the young hunter to make his choice. He had thought long and hard about why he had not been able to leave after the woman was put at rest. At first, he thought it was his punishment for being too bold in his attempts to intercede in what should have been left alone. But as he watched the young man in front of him trying to control his emotions, it was clear he was needed to guide and provide assistance.

Sam sat down across from Soaring Eagle, crossing his own legs as he waited for the ancient Indian to begin talking.

"I should probably begin with how I came to be here. In my youth I went on my Vision Quest—the search my people take to find our path and our spirit guide. After going through the purification ceremony; then many days of fasting and facing the elements alone—my vision was finally granted to me."

Sam leaned forward "You have visions?"

"Yes, my spirit guide talks to me and guides me in dreams or visions. But the dream I experienced on my Vision Quest was the most profound. In this vision I was not only shown my spirit guide—the Eagle, but also my path was revealed to me."

"What did you see?" Sam asked, entranced by the calm way the man in front of him accepted what most would believe were only hallucinations.

"I woke by a stream. One side of the stream was covered in the dark of night while the side I stood on was bathed in the light of the sun. As I gazed at the sun, a large Eagle appeared and landed in front of me. He looked at me before telling me my path was of great importance. To find my path, I must follow the moth—it would show me my true vocation."

Sam remembered from one of his courses at Stanford, that the Eagle was thought to be a great protector and a connection to the creator. But he had never heard of the moth before and wondered at its significance.

"The moth led me to the dark side of the river. I followed it until I was surrounded by the darkness. I was afraid and wanted to return to the light, but the words of the Eagle comforted me—gave me courage. Soon we came upon a wounded deer. I knelt beside the animal and stroked its fur, amazed as I watched the gaping hole in its side heal before my eyes. It was then I knew I was meant to be a healer. "

Soaring Eagle paused; smiling at the memories of that great day. It was the beginning of what he thought would be a great life. His spirit guide was one of the strongest which could only mean he would be powerful and successful in whatever he tried. The moth gave him the manner in which he would become great. But there was more to the vision, the part that until now he had not understood. He continued the story.

"The moth fluttered back towards the light. I gathered the weakened animal in my arms and followed, but the darkness only seemed to grow. I knew I had to get to the other side soon or my strength would fail. The deer was heavy, but I could not leave it to the darkness, I had to save us both. As I fell to my knees, I called to my spirit guide, asking for strength and courage. When next I opened my eyes, I saw the Eagle, flying just above the turbulent waters. "

As he paused again, he noticed the young hunter was listening attentively to his story. He smiled as he continued; hoping when he finished Samuel would understand what he now understood—his path would not be completed until he helped this man and his brother against the darkness.

"As I approached the raging waters, I was afraid. How could I cross such a stream? Closing my eyes, I prayed to the creator to help me save this animal. When I opened my eyes, a large turtle appeared at my feet. It spoke to me saying I had made a wise choice, I did not ask to save myself, but to save another. He told me to sit on his back and he would take me safely across."

Soaring Eagle leaned forward, his eyes looking directly into Sam's and he finished his tale. "When we reached the other side, the moth turned to me before flying off. He told me I was not only to be a great healer of my people, but more importantly the creator charged me with leading those who were threatened by the darkness towards the light."

"So you believe you were destined to fight evil?" Sam asked quietly, mulling the story over in his mind.

"Yes, but until now—I thought it was only among my own people. Recent dreams have led me to believe I was only partly right. I am here to help you continue the fight. You have been given a great gift Samuel; the creator has determined you and your brother are to be a force for good. I saw the eagle and the wolf walking side by side, both fighting against the coyote."

"And who won?" Sam asked softly.

"Ah—the creator did not show me the end, because the battle is ongoing even now. The future is unclear, but I believe you have the strength and courage required to see the fight to the end Samuel." Soaring Eagle smiled as he saw the young man's face lose some of its hopelessness.

"But how can this be—we are both trapped here!" Sam shook his head as the hopelessness once again began to take hold.

"I may have a way out of our dilemma—there may be a means to contact your brother and get him to return with your living self. But that is only part of the problem. You and I must divine a way to return the fractured part of your soul to your living body. It will not be easy, but I believe it is the only way to save your brother from his fate."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

TBC

Raven524: Wow, I'm so sorry about the length between updates! Unfortunately, I had businses travel for the whole month of October. But hopefully this slightly longer chapter will make up for the delay!


	6. Chapter 6 Ms Wellington

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 6 – Ms. Wellington**

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms. Dust billowed under his booted feet as they began to search for the troubled spirit of the widow Wellington. Sam nodded as Dean motioned to the set of stairs indicating he would take the second floor.

"Be careful Dean!" Sam whispered, the sound louder than he realized as it echoed eerily through the empty rooms.

"Hey, that's my line bitch!" Dean winked as he pulled out his homemade EMF reader and headed up the stairs.

Sam didn't respond his mind already on the hunt as he pulled out his own EMF reader and began to search the lower levels. As he walked through the dining room, he noticed the pictures of what had once been a happy family still hanging on the peeling walls. The woman's face was full of joy as she held her arms around her two children with her husband standing behind her and beaming with pride.

A brief pang of regret passed through Sam as he remembered the plans he and Jessica had made while laying in bed at night. If he closed his eyes he could still hear her soft laughter when he told her he wanted six kids at least. Of course, she smiled and reminded him it would only happen if he had the first three. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered walking around the apartment with a pillow stuffed under his shirt while holding his back and moaning pitifully.

As the memory disappeared, Sam realized it no longer hurt to remember his time with Jessica. He wondered briefly why the usual depression and feeling of guilt didn't appear as he continued his search. After making sure the kitchen and even the basement were clear, he returned to the dining room and paused once more in front of the pictures.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Sam said softly before he made his way back to the front room and the stairs where he had left his brother. He did feel sorry for the woman; it wasn't fair she had been reduced to a vengeful spirit. But as life was constantly reminding him, evil seemed to always strike at those who didn't deserve it. Approaching the stairwell, Sam looked up as he heard a familiar voice on the landing above.

"_Dean…help me!"_Sam jumped as he heard his own voice calling to his brother from some place above him. Realizing the ghost was trying to draw Dean into a trap, he raced up the stairs.

"Dean—be careful! It's a trap!" Sam yelled as he brought his own gun to bear. Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his brother wink at him before heading towards the last door on the right. He motioned for Sam to follow him as he reached for the door, his own gun now out and ready to blast whatever was calling from inside the room.

The air in the room suddenly felt cold as Sam's EMF meter began to wail. "Dean, something's…" But an ominous creak sounded a moment before he saw Dean fall through the rotted wood in front of the doorway.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled as his gun flew from his fingers, his right hand grabbing at the edge of the floorboards he had fallen through. His other hand soon joined the first as he hung precariously, trying not to look at the long drop to the floor below.

Sam paused, his eyes scanning the hallway before he moved cautiously towards the hole in the floor. He raised the gun as he saw a pale gray mist forming near the ceiling. A loud wail echoed down the hall as he emptied the gun into the undulating fog. He stopped to reload his gun in case the ghost made another appearance.

"Sammy, stop playing with Casper the unfriendly ghost and give me a hand!" Dean called as he felt the wood crumbling beneath his fingers.

"Just a minute Dean! She might come back—maybe I should…" Sam never got to finish the sentence as he heard a scream followed by a sickening thud. "DEAN!"

All thoughts of the ghost fled as Sam rushed towards the hole. The sight meeting his eyes caused a surge of fear. Dean was lying in a heap on the floor below, his form deathly quiet. Sam couldn't tell if he was breathing or not; he had to get to his brother. But as he rose to his feet, he heard a soft giggle coming from the other side of the closed bedroom door.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, again but there was no answer except for the increasing sound of laughter at the end of the hall. He turned moving towards the bedroom, his gun ready to dispel the spirit again. Opening the door Sam entered what looked like the old master bedroom. Faded flower wallpaper was peeling from the cracked plaster and matched the floral comforter still covering the large four poster bed. The room smelled of rose water, a scent Sam always associated with the old.

As he continued to move further into the room, the young hunter felt himself thrown out of the door he had just entered. Sam hit the wall with enough force to drive the wind from his lungs. He blinked rapidly trying to clear the fog from his scrambled brain as the ghostly figure hovered over him. Ms. Wellington's face was no longer filled with the joy from the family portrait; gone was the loving mother and wife. Her eyes now blazed with pure hatred and her mouth, missing more than a few teeth was twisted into a sneer.

"How dare you break into my home? This is my place!" Ms. Wellington screamed as she grabbed Sam by the leg and began to pull him towards the same hole his brother had fallen through.

Sam tried to focus his thoughts, fingers trying to grasp anything to stop her from throwing him into the hole. But the ghost had other plans; before he could react, he felt himself being pulled towards the stairs. "I'll show you how we treat intruders!" She screamed.

His head hit the first step causing his vision to gray, but still he struggled. He had to get rid of the ghost and help Dean. Instinctively reaching out with his hands, he felt Dean's gun. Pulling it forward he shot the pissed off ghost full of rock salt. Unfortunately, gravity was not affected by the blast as he found himself rolling down the stairs only to land in a heap at the bottom.

Sam wasn't sure how long he was out, but as he opened his eyes he groaned. His hand felt wetness leaking through his shirt where his stitches were more than likely torn. Shaking his head, he sat up with his back resting against the bottom step. At least he hadn't broken anything, but by morning he knew he'd be in a world of pain from the new set of bruises on his body. Shrugging, he decided it was time to find Dean and get them out of Dodge before Ms. Wellington decided to make another appearance.

"Well, at least I'm on the first floor!" Sam moaned as he used the banister to pull himself back up on his feet. Moving as quickly as his badly bruised body would allow, Sam moved to the room where his brother still lay unmoving.

"Come on Dean! We have to get out of here before the crazy woman returns!" Turning the injured hunter over and placing trembling fingers along his brother's throat, Sam sighed with relief. Dean had a strong and steady pulse and his breathing seemed to be fine. The large bruise on his brother's forehead was the only sign of injury, although Sam was sure his brother would be sporting his own set of bruises by morning—not that he would admit it.

Sam pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to decide what to do. After a few moments, he decided to take Dean out to the car and then return to finish the job after he and Dean had some time to recover. Assuming Ms. Wellington let them leave; luckily he still had the loaded shotgun in case she returned. The EMF readings had been strongest on the second floor which probably meant her bones or whatever was holding her to this plane of existence was there. Sam hoped she would stay there until they left the building.

Not for the first time, Sam realized how much he relied on Dean to make these kinds of decisions. But with his brother unconscious, it now fell to him. Logically, the spirit would have to wait until he could get his sibling to safety. "Dean, wake up—you need to help me out here. I say we leave this job for another day and regroup."

Hearing no argument; Sam reached down to grab his brother. As he pulled him up and placed him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, the youngest hunter was rewarded with a soft moan followed by a punch to his back.

"Sam? What the hell? Put me down you idiot—I can walk!" Dean cursed as he struggled to get his legs under him, his eyes trying to focus on their surroundings as he tried to get his bearings.

"There's no time for explanations Dean, we have to get out of here before the old lady decides to return for round two!" Sam placed his arm around Dean's waist and started to lead him from the room.

Dean shoved his brother's arm and stepped back, a frown on his face, noticing the growing red stain on Sam's shirt. "You're hurt! Let me take a look at it…"

Sam danced out of his brother's reach, his hand automatically covering the reopened wound. "Forget it Dean, it's nothing!"

Green eyes narrowed for a moment, before the eldest Winchester continued. "We can't leave the job yet Sam! We have to burn her bones before she hurts someone else!"

"No Dean, we have to get you back to the hotel so I can see how badly you're hurt. We can come back some other time." Sam placed a hand on Dean's arm, pulling him towards the doorway and safety.

Dean looked at Sam as if he had just grown two heads. "You said you're ok—since when do we leave a job unfinished because of a few bumps and bruises? Look out Sam; I'm going to finish this—why don't you go wait in the car."

Sam watched as his big brother took off. Why couldn't Dean understand, his life was more important than some freakin' ghost? Deciding it was easier to just follow his stubborn brother's lead; Sam grabbed his backpack from beside the front door and followed his headstrong brother back up the stairs. As Dean entered the master bedroom, Sam felt the temperature becoming cold again.

"Dean, she's coming back!" Sam called as he pulled the shotgun out and once again searched for the ghost.

"Well that's good, because I think I found her!" Dean called from the back of the large walk in closet.

Sam entered, keeping his eyes open for the ghost. "What have you found Dean?"

"There's a secret panel back here and guess what's hiding behind door number 3?" Dean motioned for Sam to toss his pack to him.

Sam stood guard as Dean prepared the bones. "Hurry up Dean; it's getting cold…argh!"

Once again he felt himself thrown across the room. His back hit the bookshelves on the wall causing an avalanche of dusty old books to land on top of him. The shotgun was now lying out of his reach as the ghost took shape in front of him. Sam sneezed as the dust settled around him; knowing he had to buy Dean some time, he called out to the ghost.

"Ms. Wellington, I know you're mad about people being in your house—but you have to stop. The men who hurt you and your family are already gone. It's time for you to…" Once again Sam felt himself yanked up by the throat, his breath coming out in gasps as the woman closed her arctic hands around his esophagus.

Cold fingers burned his tender throat as Sam struggled to breathe. Just as he felt himself losing consciousness, Ms. Wellington screamed and dropped him onto the floor. Sam watched as her figure burst into flames, a loud wail filling the room as she disappeared. Dean emerged from the closet wiping his hands on his jeans, the grin falling from his face as he saw his younger brother lying on the floor gasping for air.

"Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked in concern as he knelt beside him.

"Yeah—can we—go to the—hotel now?" Sam croaked out, struggling to rise to his feet.

"In a moment Sammy, just as soon as I make sure the fire doesn't spread. Relax there for a minute and then we can go." Sam watched as Dean cleaned up. Once again, it was his brother who managed to really take care of business. As Sam stood to join his brother, he couldn't help but wonder why it was getting more difficult for him to hunt. He knew what had to be done, but there was just something missing.

"Are you coming?" Dean asked, placing a steadying hand on Sam's arm as they headed towards the front door.

"Yeah Dean, I'm coming." Sam said quietly, following his brother out into the night.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Charlie Carson threw his bag onto his bed as he returned from his vacation. It always felt good to get back to the forest preserve he now called his home. While he never made an issue of his Indian heritage, he couldn't deny that for some reason, this place called to him. Of course, there were the long talks he had with his great grandfather Soaring Eagle.

He just wished there was a way for him to help his ancestor find peace. Ever since he was a young man, Soaring Eagle had been a real presence in his life. The meetings only happened on a few occasions, but Charlie had learned to respect the old ways—even though he himself did not practice them.

When the offer of being the park ranger for Shades State Park had been made, he jumped at the opportunity. It allowed him to be with the land his ancestors had roamed on and to protect it from those who would destroy it. He smiled as he realized, in his own way—perhaps he was following the path chosen for him.

As he left the small cabin to bring in some fire wood, he sensed the very presence he had just been thinking about. "Great Grandfather?" Charlie called, waiting for the spirit of his ancestor to appear.

He was rewarded by a shimmer in the air, followed by the manifestation of his long dead relative. Charlie moved forward, his heart light at the thought of having another conversation with the old medicine man. But his smile dimmed as he saw the somber look on Soaring Eagle's countenance.

"White Owl, you have returned." It was a statement not a question as Soaring Eagle approached his grandson.

"Yes, but why have you come? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked watching as Soaring Eagle sat crossing his legs. He joined the ghostly figure, crossing his own legs and waited for the medicine man to speak.

"There is great evil in this land my son. I need your help so that I can complete my journey. Only then will I be allowed to seek peace with those who have gone before me." Soaring Eagle looked back towards the forest, his eyes somber as he continued.

"I need you to contact someone for me and give him a message. You must not fail; lives depend on your success."

Charlie nodded. "Tell me what must be done. I will do as you ask."

"You must call the one named Nick. He must get hold of his friends and bring them back here before it is too late. Tell him the tall dark haired one is in danger and can only be saved if he returns here. Through my ignorance, I have caused him great harm and must put it right."

"What harm have you done? Who have you hurt?" Charlie asked, wondering at his ancestor's strange words.

"I grow weak; there will be time later for answers to your questions White Owl. You must get the one called Samuel here before it is too late." Soaring Eagle's voice began to fade as his form flickered.

Charlie stood and stared at the spot where his great grandfather had been sitting. Walking back into the cabin, he saw the message light on his answering machine blinking. Deciding to play the messages while he tried to figure out who this person named Nick was, his eyes grew large as the man in question left a message for him to call him.

A moment later, he had the man on the phone. "Nick, my name is Charlie Carlson. I believe you know my great grandfather Soaring Eagle?"

"_Yes, we've met—but I thought he moved on after…"_

"No, he asked me to call you and give you a message." Charlie continued, hoping the man at the other end would understand what was going on.

"_What did he say Charlie?"_

"He said he'd made a mistake and caused harm to someone—someone named Samuel? You have to bring this person back to the forest and meet with my great grandfather before he can move on to be with our ancestors." Charlie waited, wondering what the man was thinking. There was a pause at the other end of the line followed by a soft gasp as the man replied.

"_That's it! Of course, I should have realized—oh my God Sam! Charlie, if you see Soaring Eagle, tell him I will do my best to get Sam and Dean back there. If I'm right, we need to help more than your great grandfather."_

TBC

Raven524: Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate! As I await the coming feast, I decided to sneak in and post this update. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who has been reading this story—a warm holiday hug to each and every one of you!


	7. Chapter 7  New Facts

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 7 – New Facts**

It had been a quiet ride back to the hotel with both boys nursing their various injuries. Sam had of course lost the argument to drive, but he kept a wary eye on his brother. He could tell Dean had something on his mind, but the clenching of his jaw dissuaded any attempt by Sam to ask him what was bothering him. Shrugging, he figured Dean would tell him when he was ready; in the meantime he concentrated on keeping pressure on the re-opened wound on his side.

Dean looked sideways at his brother and noticed the slight wince as he put pressure on the wound. His head was pounding, but it was nothing compared to the sinking feeling in his heart at the close call on the latest hunt. It was clear to him, Sam had his mind on something other than the hunt and that would end up getting one or both of them killed. It wasn't like Sam to hesitate during a hunt. As he heard a soft sigh, he mistook it for Sam's normal reaction to a hunt gone wrong.

"Sammy, it wasn't your fault you know…" Dean said softly, watching as Sam turned confused hazel eyes on him.

"I know Dean, things happen on hunts. I'm just glad we both were able to walk away. Are you sure you're ok?" Sam tried to tell how badly Dean was hurting, but as usual his big brother's mask fell into place.

"Me? I'm not the one who went two rounds with the ghost of Ms. Muir—what the hell did you think you were doing? Trying to talk her into moving on, have the things we hunted ever listened to you Sammy?" Dean let the frustration show in his voice. His little brother always tried to talk his way out of a situation when he should be either shooting or running.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know what else I could have done Dean—I had to distract her while you burned her bones." Suddenly he felt so tired; all he wanted to do was sleep for about a week.

"Well, next time try throwing something at it rather than giving it a chance to strangle you…" Dean watched as Sam shrugged again, apparently done with the conversation. He sighed and returned his attention to the road. There definitely was something wrong with his brother and it was time he found out what it was—before it got them both killed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Nick called Bobby Singer after he had been unable to reach Dean on his phone. After a quick conversation, he had their location and decided to head over and talk to them in person. The boys were on a hunt, but he had to get to them before it was too late. He should have figured it out sooner. Dean had called him to ask if he knew of anything that may have happened to Sam while he was out of it. He told him his little brother was acting off and was concerned the Shade may have done more damage than they thought.

At the time, Nick figured it was just the fall out from having to relive your worst moments. Heck, anyone would be a little off after going through what Sam had, but once again his friend had seemed to beat the odds. Yet now when Nick thought back, he realized Sam had been acting different. There had been no nightmares while he kept watch over the younger hunter, which was unusual. In fact, Sam seemed to bounce back quicker than any of them thought he would. They all thought he had just internalized what happened and would talk about it when he was ready.

The problem was, even though his research mentioned it was possible for a Shade to be created while the original person was still living—he had never run across it before. There was nothing in any of his books or from his contacts that told him how to fix it either. The only consistent fact was both entities shared the same life source and that couldn't be good.

Pulling out his phone again, he tried Dean's number. But once again, he only got voice mail. At the sound of the beep, he took a deep breath and left a message. "Dean, this is Nick. I'm on my way to you—we need to talk about Sam."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam paced the cave waiting for Soaring Eagle's return. The ancient Indian had convinced him to stay within the protected area to prevent the demon from finding him and causing more damage. He laughed bitterly at the thought of anything worse than what was happening to him now.

He wanted—no needed to talk to his brother. But how could he when he couldn't be seen? The though of never being able to be with Dean again was impossible to bear. He had lost so much already, it wasn't fair for him to lose his brother as well. Sitting on the ground, Sam hung his head in despair. If Soaring Eagle couldn't figure out a way to fix this, he would be doomed to live here, unable to have contact with those he loved.

"You will not lose him young one, I will help you." Soaring Eagle said softly as he appeared in the mouth of the cave. "While we wait for your friend Nick to bring your brother and your earthly body back to the park, we can begin preparations."

"You spoke to Nick?" Sam asked; hope filling his voice for a brief moment as he rose to join the medicine man.

"No, but my great grandson White Owl will get them to return. Do not fear, harmony will be restored soon." Moving to the back of the cave, Soaring Eagle began to gather various herbs and charms.

"But how? Once my—ah body—returns here, how do I become one? I mean, what if we can't be rejoined?" Sam watched the medicine man as he began to gather more materials from the cave. It looked like he was packing for a journey.

Soaring Eagle stopped and sighed. He didn't want to upset the young man any further, but felt he had a right to know what he was facing. "There is a purification ceremony, a way to prepare your earthly body to receive what was stolen from it. However, the longer you are apart, the chance of you both dying will increase. It is a risk, but to do nothing will mean certain death for you and your earthly body."

"What do you mean? Why can't my body continue without me?" Sam couldn't believe he was having this conversation. While he didn't want to live this way, he also didn't want the part of him that was still living to die either. It would kill Dean if that happened.

"Son, you both now share a single life force. Both of you draining it until you and your body will become too weak to continue. It is why you have not been able to materialize or develop other powers a normal shade would have by now. I am sure your living self is also experiencing weakness—this will only grow worse the longer you are apart." Soaring Eagle watched the conflicting emotions in the expressive hazel eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, the demon threatened to take control of my living body. He didn't mention I—I mean it—I mean…" Sam trailed off once again wondering if this was all just some nightmare; one he might wake up from.

"I am sure Samuel, if we do not make you whole—you—both of you, will cease to exist in this world."

TBC

Raven524: Yes, a transition chapter but fortunately, the boys are on the right track to getting things fixed—at least I think they are! Mwhahahahahahaha! Hugs to all who are reviewing and reading this story—it makes me warm on this cold winter night!


	8. Chapter 8 Taking the Easy Way Out

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 8 – Taking the Easy Way Out**

"Ouch! Take it easy Dean!" Sam complained as Dean finished re-stitching the wound on his side.

"Don't be such a baby Sammy." Dean smirked as he gently applied more antiseptic to the wound. Luckily, there didn't appear to be any infection and other than some more bruises.

Dean stood to put away the first aid kit, but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. "Not so fast there, let me check your head…" Sam gently probed the lump on his brother's head, wincing in sympathy at the slight hiss escaping from his older brother's lips.

"Satisfied Dr. Welby? I told you I'm fine!" Dean growled as he swatted Sam's hand away.

"Fine Dean, you're a big boy. Why don't you take the first shower, I think I'm going to do some research for our next hunt." As he stood, the room suddenly spun. A strong arm grabbed him as his knees buckled.

"Whoa there tiger! Why don't you just relax? I've been thinking we may take a few days off, maybe go visit Bobby." Dean didn't like the paleness of his brother's skin or the slight bead of sweat running down Sam's face. Maybe if they stayed at Bobby's, they could get to the bottom of what was bothering his brother.

"I'm good Dean—just a little tired…" Sam rasped, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. He must have lost more blood than he thought as he fought another wave of dizziness. "Just let me grab a few hours of sleep and I'll be fine—I don't understand why you want to go to Bobby's…"

Dean helped Sam lay back on the bed. His concern growing as his brother didn't resist, but rather closed his eyes with a soft moan. It didn't make sense; the injuries were not severe enough to cause this kind of reaction. He knew his younger brother had been sleeping and eating well, another sign something was wrong in Sammyville. As Sam's breathing evened out, Dean pulled out his phone intending to call Bobby.

A small frown crossed his face as he saw a message had been left. After listening to Nick's instruction to wait, his concern increased. If Nick was on his way, something had to be wrong and he was betting it would lead back to the bitch who had tortured his brother back in the park. Putting his phone away, he decided to take a quick shower so he would be ready when Nick arrived.

ooooooooooooooo

Nick parked next to the black Impala and smiled. At least he knew the boys would be in the room, Dean never went far from his baby. He ran his hand lightly along the sleek body, marveling at how well the car was kept. His own car could use a good wash job, something he never seemed to have time for; but no matter how hectic things got, Dean made sure the car was kept in top shape.

Realizing he was delaying, Nick took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A towel clad head peered through the slightly opened door, the concern on the oldest Winchester's face somehow out of place with the towel clad figure standing in front of him. "Really Dean, you didn't have to get all dressed up just for me…" Nick winked as he entered the room.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the lump on the bed. His eyebrow raised as Sam continued to sleep. Every bit as good a hunter as his brother, Sam normally would have been alert in case there was something unpleasant at the door. Nick looked at Dean and saw him also shaking his head.

"Nick, please tell me you know what's wrong with my brother." Dean sat heavily on the bed, using a towel to dry his hair.

"Actually Dean, I think I do know—but the problem is, I'm not sure how to fix it." Nick sat in the lone chair in the room. He had hoped he was wrong, but from the looks of the man sleeping soundly in the bed, Charlie was right. They had to get Sam back to Shades National Park and soon.

Dean stood and grabbed some clothes from his bag. He called out from the bathroom as he quickly got dressed. "So spill it already, what is wrong with my brother?"

"I received a call from Charlie, the park ranger from the National Park." Nick paused, waiting for Dean to join him.

Dean came back into the room and sat on the bed. "The grandson of the old Medicine Man—Soaring Eagle, right?"

"Yeah, according to him Soaring Eagle is still hanging around. Dean, there's no easy way to put this, but now that I think back—I don't know how I could have missed it. I was just so concerned about you and Sam—and I've never heard of this happening before…" Nick stood and began to pace, running a hand through his short blond hair.

Dean waited, his eyes looking over at the form on the bed. If Nick was hesitating, this couldn't be good. "What is it?"

"I think the Shade of that unfortunate woman managed to take something with her—she managed to rip a part of Sam away. I believe she created a Shade with the part of Sam that she stole. That is why Soaring Eagle wants us to return. We need to figure out a way to merge the two of them together." Nick sat back down and wasn't surprised at the look of disbelief on Dean's face.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You're expecting me to believe there are now two Sam's, one good and the other evil? Well Mr. Spock—let's just get him to the transporter and put him back together!" Dean stood, fists clenched as he moved to sit beside his younger sibling. Sam still didn't move, the only sign of life was the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest.

"Wow, a closet Trekkie! Sam would be proud Dean!" Nick snickered, but quickly rushed to explain. "It's not that simple Dean. A part was splintered off, it's not necessarily good or evil—it's just—Sam…"

"Fine, let's say I'm buying this whole Shade scenario. How will bringing Sam back to the park solve our problem?"

"I'm not sure Dean, but I do know if we don't figure this out—Sam could die." Nick watched the color drain from Dean's face.

"What do you mean? He's been fine. In fact, he's been better than fine—no nightmares, no freaky visions…" Dean paused and looked down at Sam, the pieces finally fitting together. "He has been distracted lately, acting a little off; but for the most part, he's been happier than I can ever remember. Maybe this isn't as bad as you think Nick."

"Dean, both the Shade and Sam's body are sharing the same life force, they both can't exist and live. We have to get him back as soon as possible. Soaring Eagle may be able to help, but I have to go there to talk to him. Besides, if I'm right—Sam's shade is tied to the park and can't leave." Nick rose and stood next to Sam's bed.

"Fine, you watch him while I get our things packed. But I'm telling you, I won't do anything to risk Sam's health are we clear?" Dean began to throw things into their bags. He didn't want to believe what Nick was telling him, but in his gut he knew it was true. He paused at the softly spoken word from the bed.

"No…"

"What did you say Sammy?" Dean moved back to sit next to his brother, amazed at the fierce glare coming from his hazel eyes.

"I said, no Dean. I'm fine—for the first time since I can remember, I feel free from certain feelings—from the curse that has followed me since my birth. I don't want to get those things back. Please Dean, don't make me go back." Sam's eyes softened, giving his big brother the look that normally broke through the tough exterior.

Dean shook his head as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "No can do, Nick says you'll die if we don't do something. Look, we need to research just like any other hunt before we do anything right?"

Sam swung his long legs from the bed, glad the strange weakness seemed to be gone as he stood to face the two men in the room. "You can't make me go back Dean. There is nothing wrong with me…"

"Sam, what about the last couple of hunts? You've been off, lost your edge. You've changed and not for the better! If this keeps up, you're going to get one or both of us killed!" Dean was sorry the moment the words escaped his lips. He watched as Sam's hands curled into fists, his breathing agitated before moving to grab his coat.

"That wasn't my fault Dean and you know it. Things happen on hunts, we've been getting injured for longer than I can remember. But if you don't want to hunt with me, then fine. I can do it on my own." Sam shoved his way past his brother, his hand pausing on the door knob as he fought the hurt feelings and anger flowing through his veins. None of this was making any sense to him.

"Sammy…" Dean stammered trying to calm his own anger. Now wasn't the time to piss his brother off.

"I need some fresh air Dean—I'll be back." Sam managed to say before walking out the door.

Nick had remained sitting at the table. He had learned not to interfere with the two brothers when they argued. He could feel the fear flowing from both men, an emotion he knew neither brother would ever admit to the other. But he now understood the affect the separation was having on Sam. The fire was missing from his eyes, even angry he had been too controlled. Not to mention the weakness the young hunter appeared to be suffering from; all the signs pointed to a bad ending if they didn't do something and soon.

"That went well I thought!" Nick said softly, watching Dean pace around the room, stuffing the rest of their gear into the bags by the bed. Without saying a word, he grabbed both bags and headed for the Impala. Returning a few minutes later, he looked around the room, making sure he had gotten everything before turning to Nick.

"I don't care if we have to knock him out, we are going back to the damn forest—I need my brother back." Dean huffed, fist curled with the need to smash something.

Nick rose and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "How about we use a less damaging method to subdue Sam?" He didn't like the idea of forcing Sam, but in the end it was the only way to save him.

"What do you have in mind?" Dean asked as he walked to the window, his gaze searching for the large form of his brother through the dirty pane.

Nick quickly walked out the door to his car and returned a moment later with a small bottle of pills in his hand. "You said he's been eating normally right? We can slip a couple of these into his food. They should keep him out for a few hours, at least long enough for us to get back to the park. Of course, once we get there I'm not sure how we keep him there."

Dean looked unsure. He had actually been kidding when he said he would force Sam. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to figure out the best thing to do. "You sure if we don't go back this will kill him?"

Nick knew Dean was conflicted. "All the research I've done indicates the longer they stay apart, the harder it will be to combine them. Eventually, it will be too late as too much of his life force will have been drained. Then they both will die."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam walked slowly down the street, his eyes cast downward as he tried to figure out what to do. He knew Dean was worried about him and he trusted Nick's research. So why couldn't he just do what they wanted and go back to the park? He couldn't deny something had changed after his experience with the Shade. But he had honestly thought it was no big deal.

He still had the knowledge, the understanding of how to use the skills he had learned through a lifetime of training with his father and Dean. Yet when it came time to use those skills, he fell short. He fingered the gash on his side remembering how badly that hunt had gone before he gasped as another wave of dizziness assaulted his senses. Spying a park bench in the small park ahead, he lowered himself onto the seat.

The truth was, he was tired. It seemed like no matter how many bad things they killed, more appeared. There was no end in sight. And of course, there was the yellow eyed demon who wanted him for some evil purpose. Logically, even without his 'freaky powers', there was no guarantee the demon was through with him. Maybe it would be better if he just gave in. Dean would be able to move on without him, freed from the burden of his little brother.

Sam shivered and pulled his coat tighter around his frame. The dry autumn leaves blew around his feet, chasing each other as the wind continued to blow. The grayness of the day matched his mood perfectly. Nick had said he would die, but Sam had always figured he would never see old age. There were just too many things against him. Why couldn't he spend the time he had left without the guilt and pain he normally carried with him? He never asked for any of this and yet here he was once again expected to accept something he didn't want.

As the nausea continued to build, he realized he was scared. No matter how much he tried to rationalize his actions, the fear was paralyzing him. He thought he had left Dean because he was angry, but Sam finally acknowledged, he didn't want to go back to the park because he was afraid. It was so confusing, he was Sam Winchester and yet he wasn't. A large part of what made him what he was, lay trapped in a forest in Indiana. Would Dean leave him if he couldn't regain what was lost?

Dean had already told him he couldn't trust him anymore to back him up. How soon before his brother decided to leave him behind and move on. The thought of being alone frightened him even more. The next time he looked up, he realized most of the morning was gone. His brother was going to kill him for being gone so long. Rising from the bench, he was surprised when his legs gave out, causing him to sink back onto the bench.

His body listing sideways as darkness called to him. Sam felt for his phone, he had to call Dean before he passed out completely. As he pushed the speed dial, he tried to figure out how to tell Dean he wanted to go back, but he was too afraid to go. The fear was winning and he didn't know how to get past it. He sighed with relief at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Sammy?"

"Dea—don't feel well—park…" Sam stuttered before losing his battle with consciousness. His phone falling from lax fingers as the concerned voice on the other end continued to call his name.

"Sammy—damn it! Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!" The phone went silent as the young hunter slipped further into the darkness.

TBC

Raven524: Once again RL seems to be eating up my time. But I've managed to find a few moments to get the next chapter written. Thanks again to all of you who have stuck with this story, next chapter—they head back to the park, so fasten your seatbelts!


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Sam, Again

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 9 – Finding Sam, Again**

Dean looked at the sleeping form of his brother in the seat beside him. He shuddered as he remembered the sight of Sam unconscious on the park bench. For a moment, he thought he'd lost him; the form on the wooden seat was so still and cold to his touch. His heart didn't start beating again until he felt the flutter beneath his searching fingers on Sam's neck. It had taken both him and Nick to get his lanky brother to the car.

Of course, it solved the problem of drugging Sam. So far they had been on the road for more than four hours and his brother hadn't stirred. Reaching his hand over, he once again checked to make sure his brother was still with him. Smiling at the feeling of a steady pulse, Dean turned his attention back to the road. With luck, his brother would remain oblivious to his surroundings for just a little longer. They would be at Shades State National Park within a couple of hours give or take.

He looked back and smiled as he saw the old mustang with Nick following behind him. Their friend had already called ahead to let Charlie know they were on their way. The park ranger had insisted there was plenty of room at his cabin for them to stay with him. While he didn't like the idea of trusting a complete stranger, the tired hunter had to admit it made sense to stay inside the park. He just hoped Sam would see it that way.

A soft groan brought Dean from his musings and alerted him to his brother's regaining consciousness. "Hey there Sleeping Beauty!"

Confused hazel eyes slid open and focused on Dean before his brother turned his gaze to the view outside the window. Dean noticed the slight hitch in Sam's breathing as he brother sat up straighter in the seat. He could tell by the rigid shoulders, his sibling was less than pleased with being in the car. So much for his baby brother sleeping until they arrived; but then Sam never did things the easy way. Bracing himself for a showdown, Dean clenched the wheel a little tighter and pushed down on the accelerator. The sooner they got to their destination, the less time Sam would have to brood.

"Before we argue again, at least tell me how you're feeling. You know this Rip Van Winkle thing you have going is getting a little scary Sam." Risking a glance at his brother's profile, he figured the light approach was not going to work this time. Sam looked royally pissed and in a way, Dean couldn't blame him. He was glad now they hadn't drugged his brother. Sam would never have forgiven him.

Sam swallowed but continued to gaze outside the window, ignoring his older brother. The slight tremor in his little brother's large hands didn't go unnoticed by the eldest Winchester. Guessing it was all the answer he was going to get regarding Sam's current health status, he tried once more to reach out to his silent sibling.

"Fine, I get it ok—you're mad at me. But according to Nick, this is the only way to save you Sam. If you'd get your head out of your ass, you'd see this is slowly killing you." Strong fingers curled tighter around the steering wheel as he tried to keep his own temper in check.

Sam finally turned to look at his brother and Dean sucked in a breath at the emotion he saw in the depths of his brother's eyes. It wasn't anger, but fear—his little brother was afraid. "Aw Sammy, this is going to be ok. We'll figure out a way to fix this."

"How? It's not like I can just snap my fingers and be whole again Dean. Besides, I'm still not sure I want to go through with this. I mean, what happens if—if when this is over—what if I'm no longer—me?" Sam swallowed as he turned to look out the window again.

Dean didn't answer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam looked out over the forest. Dean was coming, he could sense it—or maybe he was sensing himself, he couldn't be sure. This was so weird and almost too hard to accept. He felt like Sam Winchester, and yet he wasn't. Not entirely. He trusted Soaring Eagle for some reason that he couldn't explain. Maybe it was because not to believe him would be worse. It would mean he would no longer be the man he was and worse, he wouldn't be able to help his brother.

His thoughts turning to his big brother, Sam began to pace once more. He should be feeling relieved and yet as the time grew closer to meeting Dean, his anxiety grew. How would the he react? Remembering the time with the vampires and Gordon, he shuddered as he remembered how his brother felt about Supernatural things. _"We kill them—they're evil."_ While he thought his brother had changed his mind about everything unnatural being evil, he still knew deep down Dean hated anything supernatural. His father's training and the life they lived had taught him nothing else.

Would his older brother believe Soaring Eagle and help him or would he try to kill the supernatural being he had become? If they couldn't reverse this, would Dean hate him for the unholy being he had become? Tears gathered in his eyes and slowly ran down his cheeks as he realized for him, the only option was to somehow be reunited with his living self. Otherwise, he would be adrift—the one thing that anchored him and kept him from giving up would be walking out of his life, probably for good. Turning to walk back into the cave, he wished Soaring Eagle was still here.

The Medicine Man had left a while ago, claiming he needed to prepare the site for the purification ceremony. Sam didn't like the sound of it. From the little he had been told, it was going to be difficult, and dangerous. Especially if his body had been weakened as much as the old Indian had suggested it might be. Hell, he wasn't sure he wanted to even go through with it—if this ceremony caused his death; maybe he should be strong enough to walk away. At least Dean would have a part of him, no matter how impossible it would be for him to go on. His brother would still have some part of Sam Winchester there to guard his back. Maybe Soaring Eagle had it wrong, maybe he and his living double could survive this way.

But as the fear grew, the words of the demon returned making Sam fight the fear away. If the demon was happy about this, then he had to do whatever he needed to do to correct it. He had to find a way to correct this so he could save his brother. Sam stopped, his breath catching in his throat as he realized Dean had no idea the yellow eyed demon was involved. He had to find a way to warn him, before the bastard made good on his earlier threat. For some reason, the demon thought his current living self was more vulnerable to him and his brother was a threat to what he wanted.

"I have to warn him!" Sam said suddenly as he turned to exit the cave. He jumped as the figure of Soaring Eagle appeared in front of him.

"Your brother will be here soon. I have spoken to my grandson, he has told me they will be staying with him at his cabin. Do not fear, as long as he remains within the cabin, the evil one cannot harm him. We should leave now to be there when they arrive. I sense time grows short and the evil in the forest is impatient." Soaring Eagle turned to leave the cave.

"Wait! You can sense the demon?" Sam asked as he followed the ancient Indian into the forest. He was still amazed as he saw the frost lying on the ground and yet felt warm. It was just another piece of evidence that he was no longer among the living. He turned as Soaring Eagle continued to speak, pausing for a moment on the trail they had been following.

"You can too young one, but you refuse to use your abilities. You fear them because you believe they come from the dark one." Soaring Eagle turned and pulled his knife from the sheath at his waist. He handed the knife to Sam and watched as the young man turned it in his hands, confusion on his face.

"Tell me young one, is the knife good or evil?" Soaring Eagle waited, watching as Sam continued to puzzle it through.

"It's not the same…" Sam began as he handed the blade back to the Medicine Man.

"What if I told you it has spilled innocent blood? In fact, it was made for the sole purpose of taking life. Does that make it good or evil Samuel?" Soaring Eagle continued to stare at his young charge, waiting for him to make the connection.

"It's just a tool; the person who spilled the blood used it for an evil purpose." Sam paused, a small grin on his face as he continued. "I understand what you're trying to say Soaring Eagle, but what if I'm not strong enough to make sure my abilities are used for good? What if I make the wrong choice?" Sam finished softly, voicing his greatest fear.

"That is why you have your brother Dean. He is your guide as well as your protector young Samuel. Both of you together are a force for good, I have seen this. Together you can do great good—or great evil. The choices you both make are what will determine the outcome." Soaring Eagle turned to leave again, but paused as he heard a soft voice behind him.

"But what if we make the wrong choice?"

Soaring Eagle turned, wanting to soothe the troubled spirit he felt within the boy. He himself had made a wrong choice, a choice that while made with the best intentions for his people, created the problem before him. He looked upward and saw the great eagle soaring over the trees; it paused briefly in its flight, staring at the Indian before gracefully soaring off into the distance.

"Then you will do everything in your power to correct it, as will I young one—as will I."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up in front of the cabin and sighed as he turned off the car. Sam had refused to talk to him after their last exchange. Of course, he didn't blame him. He was scared, but Sam must be terrified. This whole split personality thing was a hard pill to swallow. If the situation were reversed, he wasn't sure he would be sitting here either.

"Come on Sammy; let's see what's going on. I promise we'll take it slow. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and was surprised to feel it shuddering under his touch.

"Sammy?" Dean gently reached over and turned his brother's face towards him. He could see the track of tears down the pale face. Knowing it would look a little weird, but also sensing his brother needed it, Dean pulled him into a tight hug. He traced small circles on his brother's lower back as he slowly rocked back and forth. He hadn't done this since Sam was a small child, but he remembered it had worked to soothe his fears.

"M'sorry" Sam mumbled into Dean's shoulder, taking a hitching breath as he tried to get himself under control.

"It's ok Sammy. We're going to fix this." Dean watched as Sam pushed himself up and wiped the evidence from his face. The fear however remained in his brother's hazel eyes, fear and what looked like hopelessness. It was clear Sam didn't believe this could be fixed and Dean was at a loss on how to convince him. It was another example of the change in his brother. The old Sammy would have never given in this easily. As hard as it was to deal with his stubborn streak, Dean wished it would surface right now. He had a feeling it was the only thing that would save his little brother.

A light tapping on the window caused Dean to jump as he realized they had yet to leave the car. He turned and was met with the concerned eyes of Nick. "Come on Sam, time to get to the bottom of this. Besides, if we hang out here much longer, they might get the wrong idea about us." Dean winked as he patted Sam once more on the shoulder and opened his door.

Dean watched as Nick headed to the door. A moment later it was answered by a young man who was obviously of Indian decent. The park ranger had long jet black hair, and dark eyes that seemed to see right through you. Dean shuddered slightly as those dark eyes met his own. This was not someone to have as an enemy.

"I am Charlie, welcome to my home. I have put the two brothers in the first room over there." The park ranger pointed to a large room with two beds just off the main room. "Nick, the futon in the office over there can be converted into a bed. I hope you will find it comfortable."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine Charlie." Nick noticed Sam's slight stumble as he entered the cabin. "Sam why don't you and Dean get settled and rest up a bit. I think I'm going to try to find Soaring Eagle so we can get some answers, ok?"

"No, Nick. Sam can rest, but I'm coming with you." Dean said as he quickly dumped their bags into the room. He guided Sam to the bed furthest from the door, his brow furrowed in concern as he watch him slide down onto the bed without complaint. As he pulled up the covers, Dean wondered if maybe Nick was right. He couldn't leave Sam unprotected and his brother obviously wasn't in any shape to fight. Sighing, he went back out into the room and looked at Nick.

"Fine, but you don't agree to anything. You find out what happened and how we correct this, but the final decision is up to Sam." Dean waited to make sure Nick understood.

Nick hid his smile as Dean agreed to him meeting with Soaring Eagle. He had forgotten for a moment how much the oldest Winchester liked to be in control. Hunting on his own for so long, Nick wasn't used to having to check with anyone before taking action. But he understood and nodded his agreement. "I'll just gather the facts Dean. If I can, I'll bring him back here so we can all discuss the best course of action. But remember Dean, I really don't think Sam will have much choice here…"

"I won't force Sam to do something against his will Nick. It has to be Sam's choice! I know my brother and he will make the right one. I just can't do it to him, not after everything else that's happened." Dean looked back at the room, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. He just hoped it wouldn't come to forcing his brother because the fallout would be impossible to live with.

"Fine Dean, but I need to leave now. Charlie says he told his grandfather he would bring me to a clearing not far from here once we arrived." Nick grabbed a small back pack as he turned to leave.

"You will find food in the kitchen, help yourselves. Do not fear; this cabin is protected against evil. You and your brother will be safe here until we return." Charlie nodded briefly before following Nick out into the afternoon light.

Dean watched the two men as they disappeared into the forest. He couldn't explain it, but everything in him was screaming they were in danger. Deciding not to rely on Indian magic alone, he would add a few protection charms of his own. When it came to protecting his little brother, there was no such thing as too much protection.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam and Soaring Eagle had been sitting in a small clearing for the past hour. The old Indian had been chanting in his own language while burning a mixture of herbs. He blew the smoke in each direction before returning to the center. Sam marveled at the calm way the Indian went through the ritual. Even when facing the demon, the Medicine Man's demeanor had remained calm. He only wished he could find a small measure of that peace right now.

His emotions were surging beneath the surface. Anger, fear, hatred, all of them fighting for control—pushing for release; it was getting harder and harder to remain calm. He began to pace the protective circle Soaring Eagle had created, everything within him shouting for him to leave and find Dean. He needed his big brother to tell him everything would be ok. Sam stopped as Soaring Eagle's head rose up and looked into the distance to his left.

"They are coming Samuel. You will soon be with your brother, just hold on a little longer." Soaring Eagle said in a calming voice.

Sam wrapped his arms around himself, trying to quell the chill running through his body. He knew it was impossible for him to feel cold, and yet he couldn't seem to stop the shaking. Suddenly he paused, his eyes searching the darkened forest as his ears heard the sound of approaching footsteps. His eyes looked at Soaring Eagle, the question in them almost too painful to see.

"No Samuel, Dean is not with them. It is the one you call Nick and my grandson. We need to discuss with them what needs to be done first. Your brother and your living self are conflicted. I asked Charlie to bring your friend here in the hope we could get him to convince the others of the right course of action." Soaring Eagle remained seated, his legs crossed as he calmly waited for their visitors.

"What do you mean convince them? What haven't you told me?" Sam demanded, anger surfacing easily as he approached the Indian. His fists clenched and unclenched as he fought the urge to smash his fist into the man's face. But before he could follow through, he heard a soft gasp behind him.

"Sam? Oh my god! Then it is true!" Nick exclaimed.

TBC

Raven524: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I finally found a few moments to sneak in this update, one more day and then hopefully the holiday frenzy will calm down. Thanks to all of you who have been reading and responding to this story and all my other flights of fancy over the past year. I've put in a good word to Santa for each and every one of you! Although, somehow I don't think he'll be able to place a Sam or Dean under your trees! giggles But I did try! winks


	10. Chapter 10 The Demon Made Me Do It

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 10 – The Demon Made Me Do It**

Nick blinked as he saw the shimmering form of Sam next to Soaring Eagle. He hadn't realized until this moment how much he was wishing this was just a hoax. But he had to believe what his eyes were showing him. This Sam was still clothed the same as he had been when he was captured by the Shade. He could see the swirling emotions in the familiar hazel eyes. From the looks of things, this version of his friend was not doing much better than the one in the cabin.

"Hello Sam." Nick said softly as he watched the Shade turn and walk towards him. He wanted to hug the young hunter, but in his current form that wouldn't be possible. Evidently, Shade Sam was not able to become corporeal. Sam stopped in front of him, his arms reaching for him as if to pull him into a hug, but he stepped back at the last moment as he realized it was not possible.

"Hey, Nick—ah—glad you came." Sam said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. His current status was even more painful now that Nick was standing in front of him.

Nick watched the frustration and then the sorrow cross Sam's face. It had to be difficult for the Shade. He could only imagine what it would be like to want to interact with the living world, but only be able to view it. Trying to soothe the young hunter, Nick placed a smile on his face and motioned for Sam to sit next to him. "Soaring Eagle, please tell me you have an answer to this problem." Nick addressed the ancient Indian who was talking quietly to his grandson.

"I believe it can be accomplished, but it will take a little time. Sam's living self must go through the purification ceremony to open himself up to receive his other self. But both entities must be willing participants, or it will fail." Soaring Eagle looked at his young charge, concerned at the uncertainty he saw on his face.

"Will it harm Sam? I mean, when this ceremony is completed, will he be as he once was?" Nick asked, knowing if there was any danger to Sam, Dean would never go along with it.

"There are no guarantees, but I believe if his spirit is strong, he will survive. I am not sure how he will be affected. That will be up to Samuel. Both of his spirits have been apart for a period of time—it will not be easy to reconcile the two halves, to merge the experiences had by both while they have been separated. But after being with Samuel, I believe he will have the strength and power of will to succeed." Soaring Eagle frowned as he saw Samuel jump to his feet, his eyes narrowing as they looked towards the cabin.

"What is it Sam?" Nick asked, also noticing Sam's sudden movements.

"He's coming—he's coming and Dean doesn't know! I have to warn him!" Sam yelled as he left the protective circle and headed towards the cabin. He never heard the others call him. The only thing driving him was the need to protect his brother.

Nick looked at Soaring Eagle as he turned to follow Sam's Shade. "What is he talking about?"

Soaring Eagle sighed as he gathered his things. "The evil one has sensed their return. I had hoped we would have time to perform the ceremony, but the evil will not wait. We must hurry to help them."

"The evil one—you mean a demon? Which demon?" Nick's heart sped up as he pulled out his phone. He slammed it shut in frustration when he saw he had no reception. It would take them at least 30 minutes to get back to the cabin. He began to run, hoping to cut that time down as he followed Charlie. Soaring Eagle had already departed and was no longer in view. He just hoped he could help the boys until they could get back.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The shade watched as his brother moved gracefully towards the Impala. He moved closer, trying to touch him, but his hand simply passed through. Dean didn't even seem to know he was there. "Dean, man you don't know how good it is to see you—you have to get inside, he's coming!"

But his brother continued to search through the trunk as if he had all the time in the world. "Damn it!" Sam muttered as he searched for a way to get through to his brother. He knew he couldn't stop the demon in his current form; he had to get Dean inside some how. He turned his head as he heard soft laughter coming from the dense trees.

"_Tic Tock, times up Sammy—how does it feel to be so close to him and yet invisible to his eyes?"_ The voice mocked him from afar.

"You'll never get him, I'll stop you if it's the last thing I do!" Sam roared, looking frantically for a way to communicate with his sibling. Suddenly he saw a shadow moving through the doorway of the cabin.

Smiling, he finally knew what he had to do. He moved quickly towards his corporeal self, shocked at how weak he looked. Soaring Eagle was right; they really didn't have much time to complete the ceremony. The only problem was, the demon kept interrupting them. He saw Dean turn and smile at him—well at his live self anyway but for a moment he imagined his older brother could see him. Taking strength from his brother's gaze, he took the plunge. He just hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean smiled as he finished placing the devils trap on the cabin's ceiling. He just hoped Charlie wouldn't mind the extra carvings in the wood. As he returned to the Impala, he grabbed their large canister of salt. All he had left to do was salt the windows and doors. As he closed the trunk, he heard a soft footstep behind him. Whirling around, he stopped as he saw Sam slowly shuffling towards him.

"Dean? Whatcha' doing?" Sam rubbed his eyes as if trying to make them focus. Dean almost laughed as he remembered the same look on Sammy when he was younger, but he could see his brother was barely standing.

"I'm getting ready to bake us a cake—what does it look like?" Dean couldn't help the snarky comment as he moved quickly towards his brother. "Now get back inside, I'll be there in a moment."

Dean shivered as the air became cooler. But demons didn't cool the air; great something else was stalking them. His eyes began to search as he reached for the EMF reader on the back seat. He hoped he was wrong but…"Sam get inside—now!"

However Sam remained standing, his eyes suddenly unfocused as he fell to his knees. A shudder went through his body as a soft moan escaped his lips. Dean rushed to his side, dropping the salt container and pulling out the shot gun he had brought with him. "Sammy?"

Sam grabbed his head and shook it before he managed to raise his head and look at his older brother. Dean gasped at the pain he saw in his brother's hazel eyes. Before he could move, Sam got to his feet and began to search the area before turning to face his brother. "We have to get you inside Dean! The yellow eyed demon is coming to…argh!" Sam cried as he was thrown against the side of the house.

"Ah, ah ah! No fair giving Dean the ending of the story Sammy!" Dean spun around, his gun coming up to aim as he came face to face with the sneering visage of the demon in his nightmares.

"Stay back you bastard!" Dean yelled, as he moved between Sam and the demon. He knew the gun wouldn't do much good, but maybe he could buy them some time.

"Now is that any way to treat a guest Dean?" The demon smirked as he raised his hand and with one flick of the wrist, sent the older hunter into the side of the cabin. Dean's body falling limply to the ground as the demon moved towards Sam.

"It won't work you know. I can sense the Shade inside you Sam and I can sense both of you getting weaker. Now if you leave and come with me voluntarily, maybe we can leave your brother out of this." The demon moved closer, his eyes flashing as he sensed his victory close at hand.

Sam shook his head, part of him wanting to give in and yet part of him fighting. A battle going on inside his mind for control was making it impossible for him to come to a decision. _"Let me take control before it's too late!"_ A voice that sounded a lot like his own echoed in his mind.

"NO!" Sam tried to keep his eyes on the demon in front of him while trying to fight the entity possessing him.

But after taking a quick look at the fallen form of his brother, he realized he couldn't fight this battle on two fronts. He'd have to take a chance as he decided to let the Shade take control. Anger and hatred flared in his eyes as he moved between the demon and his brother. "You won't be taking either one of us you bastard!"

"Sammy my boy, who said you get a choice here?" The demon moved closer, his hand moving and once more tossing Sam to the side as if he was no more than a leaf in the wind. Sam groaned, but once more pulled himself up. Just as the demon was getting ready to make another move, the sound of chanting was heard on the wind. Sam smiled as he recognized the words of protection coming from Soaring Eagle. He couldn't see the old Indian, but he sensed he was near.

The demon cursed as he found himself repelled once more. "I'll be back Sammy and when I do; you will lose that which is most precious to you. You can't keep me away forever, soon I will have you!"

Sam staggered to his feet and moved to check on his brother. His hand softly caressed his brother's cheek before moving down to his neck to search for signs of life. The urge to grab his brother and run from this place was overpowering. In the end, he decided it would be better to get his older brother inside where it was safe. But as he moved towards the open doorway, he was stopped by a horrible pain shooting through his body. Screaming, Sam dropped Dean and grabbed his head.

"Get out of me—I have to get him inside—where he's protected!" Sam moaned, falling to the ground.

"_No! I have waited too __long; I need to be with Dean. He has to help me!" _Shade Sam cried; the fear of losing contact with his brother over-riding all other desires.

"I don't want you—won't let you stay!" Sam's eyes filled with tears as he continued to fight against the Shade's possession.

The Shade continued to push, unwilling to give up_. "I'm you! You're nothing without me!"_

"I don't need you! Dean and I are doing just fine! I won't let you take control…I won't…argh!" Sam cried out as he felt his body rising and beginning to move into the forest away from Dean. He could feel the emotions of the Shade within him along with the strength forcing his body to obey. As he continued out into the forest, he never heard the soft cry of Soaring Eagle, begging him to return. His last conscious thought was of his brother and how much he was going to miss him.

The shade continued to push his weakened body further and further away from the comfort of his older brother. The fear of being pushed away too much for him to bear; he had to get his other self alone, maybe then he could convince his living self to go along with the ceremony. He couldn't lose Dean again and survive.

ooooooooooooooooo

Nick ran into the clearing where the cabin was located followed closely by Charlie. His eyes found the crumpled form of Dean instantly. As he moved to check on the downed hunter, he saw Soaring Eagle standing guard. "What happened? Where's Sam?" Nick asked as he felt for a pulse. It was a bit weak, but at least Dean was still alive. "Wait here for me Soaring Eagle—let me just get Dean inside."

Nick and Charlie both lifted the injured hunter and brought him inside. Charlie left and returned with a fully stocked medicine kit while Nick began to examine Dean for injuries. He could see the bruising on his friends back and sucked in a breath at the pain they would cause once Dean came to. A quick look also found a large bump on the back of Dean's head. He heard a soft moan as he gently probed it. "It's ok Dean. I've gotcha."

"You need to go talk to grandfather, I can finish this." Charlie said softly as he watched the torn emotions cross the young man's face. He had only met these men, and yet he sensed they were all close. He would do what he could to help them.

"Fine, but I won't be far. Call me if he wakes up ok?" Nick wiped his hands on the towel Charlie brought with him before walking back outside.

Nick watched as Soaring Eagle continued chanting in a soft voice. He recognized the ceremony as one to purify the area from evil. It was difficult to wait, but he knew the Medicine Man would not communicate until he had finished. He once again searched the area for a sign of Sam. He could see evidence of a struggle and was just beginning to follow a set of tracks when Soaring Eagle's voice stopped him.

"You will not find him until he is ready." Soaring Eagle sat outside the cabin, crossing his legs as he placed his staff carefully beside him. He should have seen this coming and prevented it. What the Shade was doing was dangerous and could end in disaster for them all.

"What happened?" Nick sat across from the ancient Indian and tried to calm himself. He knew it would not help matters to go running off after Sam without knowing what he might be getting into.

"The evil one tried to take Samuel's living self, but the protector intervened. I was able to drive the evil away, but Samuel's Shade would not vacate his body. This is very bad as they will both be using up more energy—I can only hope they will come to their senses in time." Soaring Eagle bowed his head, for the first time letting his failure show on his features.

Nick shook his head. "What a mess! Can you sense where he has gone? Maybe if I find him, I can talk to him…" 

"No—he must decide on his own path. No one can force either entity. Both have to agree or the unification will not be successful." Soaring Eagle shook his head as Nick stood and stared in the direction Sam had disappeared.

"Dean won't just sit by and wait for Sam to decide. You don't know how protective he is of his little brother. He will begin to hunt for him as soon as he comes to." Nick ran a hand through his hair, trying to quell the bad feeling he had in his stomach that this wasn't going to end well.

"He is also in danger—the evil one sees him as an end to getting what he wants. He will use him to capture Samuel. I can only protect them if they are within the protected areas, or if I am in close proximity. It was only the grace of the Great Spirit that allowed me to arrive in time to prevent it from happening this time." Soaring Eagle sighed, once again wondering if he was doing what was required of him. But he felt in his heart, he was on the right path this time. He must help the two brothers and then perhaps he could rest.

"Well, I'm telling you that won't matter to Dean. I think I'll grab my backpack and start tracking Sam. I'll let Charlie know what I'm doing, so he can advise Dean. Will you be staying here?" Nick asked as he rose to re-enter the cabin.

"No, I will go to make the final preparations for the purification ceremony. I have built the sweat lodge at the base of the place you call demon's peak. My grandson will know where it is. Once you have Samuel's agreement—both of them—to the ceremony, you must get both of his essences to the lodge. But I'm warning you, time is running out for the young hunter."

Nick watched as Soaring Eagle faded from sight. Moving quickly into the cabin, he told Charlie of his plans to follow Sam. Charlie insisted he take a walkie talkie with him. "Cell phones don't work out here. I'll contact you as soon as this one wakes."

Nick nodded, pausing for a moment to speak to Dean. "Don't worry Dean, I'll find him for you. We'll get this fixed and then you two can get back to squabbling in no time." Nick patted the older Winchester on the shoulder before walking out into the forest.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I hope everyone got something nice under the tree—no Dean for me this year, but otherwise I had a great holiday. I did manage to squeeze in some time between eggnog and turkey to crank out this update. Hope you all enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting of the Minds

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 11 – Meeting of the Minds**

Sam continued to run through the dense forest, mindless of the branches tearing into his exposed skin. Fear, the common denominator between both minds had finally taken hold and was not releasing its grip easily. Neither was in control at the moment, the need to simply get away not only from the demon, but also from the decision now facing them was enough to push them forward.

He paused for a brief moment, gulping in air as his body quivered with exhaustion, but before he could gather his thoughts, he moved on once more. His steps finally taking him too close to the edge of the ravine he had been following as the earth gave way beneath his feet. Sam tumbled down the embankment and stopped with a splash as he landed in the small creek at the bottom of the deep crevasse. For the first time since he left the cabin, his mind began to clear slightly.

Sam pulled himself wearily from the chilly water, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to suppress the shivers coursing through his body. His eyes looking up through the canopy of branches above him were surprised to notice the sun no longer filled the sky, but instead the night sky filled him with despair. He was exhausted, but knew to sleep would mean certain death.

"_You must have matches with you, use the damn matches and start a fire to warm yourself!"_ A harsh voice sounded in his mind. Sam stopped and shook his head, refusing to acknowledge the presence.

"_In your pocket, the waterproof tin—stop ignoring me or we'll both die." _The Shade could feel his live self withdrawing further from him, pretending he didn't exist. How was he going to reach past the barrier he was putting up against himself?_ "Well that's just great, Dean was right—you have lost your edge..."_

"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about. This is a trick by the yellow eyed demon to get me to give in. I won't let him hurt Dean and I won't let him use me—so you may as well go back to him." Sam sat down on the hard ground, grimacing as he felt wetness on his chest and side. Pulling his shirt up, he noticed some of the stitches had been pulled on both his side and chest. So he could either sit here and listen to the voice in his head or he can try to get his ass back to his brother. He needed Dean; his big brother would know what to do.

Decision made, Sam pushed himself shakily to his feet and began to take a closer look at the steep walls. The buzzing in his head increased as his own voice continued to mock him. Swaying on his feet, Sam moved haltingly towards the embankment.

"_Good job! You've managed to injure yourself again. No wonder my—er—our brother wants to wash his hands of us. You think you can just walk out of here__? You can barely stand; just start a fire…"_ He could feel his hold on his living self slipping as the corporeal part began to grow weaker. He had to get his other self to listen to reason. If he would build a fire, he would be warm and maybe alert someone to his position. Walking out was really a stupid idea—why couldn't his double see that and listen to reason?

"_Damn it Sammy, you have to listen to me—the demon wants us to stay apart—he told me…"_

"See, I knew he sent you! You just go back and tell him to go to hell!" Sam said with more vehemence than he actually felt. He knew it was an idle threat. Once again, he wondered why he bothered to fight against it—Dean would be better off if he just disappeared. Sam started up the side of the ravine on shaky legs, anything to get him away from the caustic voice trying to remind him of all his failures. Of course, a fire might get him warm, but the sooner he got back to Dean and the others, the better he liked it.

"_That's right, just give up. But then that's what you're best at aren't you? I can see into your mind. You let that Chupacabra __take you without putting up a fight. Dean had to save your ass at the risk of getting hurt himself I might add. How could you do that?" _Damn, if he didn't get himself together soon, Dean could be killed. The demon had already tried to follow through on his threat—he just had to fix this before it was too late—for all of them.

"There was no other choice, I couldn't fight it—it was too strong…" Why was he arguing with the Shade? Sam felt like he was going crazy. He could feel the frustration and something else—fear—he felt fear from the entity that now possessed him.

Shade Sam would have slapped his hand to his head if he could_. Possessing him_, this really had to be one for the record books. For a moment the shade wondered what Bobby or Nick would say if they found out he had managed to possess himself. This was getting out of hand; he had to slap some sense into his corporeal self before it was too late.

"_Since when does a Winchester give up? Dad would take a strip off your hide if he could see you now. For God's sake Sammy, why can't you see we need each other? I'm as much a part of you as you are of me.__ Your hesitation almost cost Dean his life in the haunted house and it will cost all of us now if you don't get with the program."_

Sam paused, once again sitting down as his vision began to swim. He knew he was more hesitant, but he couldn't be blamed for wanting to look before he leaped—could he? Dean had said he'd lost his edge, could the Shade be right? He shivered as the cold night air continued to drain him of his energy. As he replayed the encounter with the demon in his mind, he had to acknowledge the Shade had at least managed to divert the bastard's attention from his brother. It was a fruitless and risky move, but in the end it had bought them time.

Damn it, this was so confusing. Part of him realized the Shade was speaking some truth to him. He couldn't explain it, but for a moment, when they faced the demon together, he felt like his old self. But he still had been able to operate without this part of his personality without problems. Sure he was feeling a little weak, but he had been injured. He found it hard to believe he would die if he didn't accept his alter ego.

As another shiver ran up his spine, he figured the argument he was having with the Shade, wouldn't matter, the night air was going to make the decision for him. "I've been thinking, what if I just killed you? Then we would no longer be sharing the same life force and I wouldn't have to take the evil back—for the first time in my life I'm free of the curse following me since birth. Why do I have to take that burden back? For the first time I can choose…"

"_I am not evil!__ Can't you feel that I'm part of you? Can you honestly sit there and think you're better off without your whole personality in tact? The demon came after you, why do you think he did that? Use that geek brain and figure it out Sammy—you need me as much as I need you!" _

He gasped as he felt a surge of anger and frustration coming from the Shade within him. The feelings were so strong, he thought he might actually be lost to them, but at the last moment, he managed to regain control. "See, that's what I'm talking about. The anger and guilt—why do I need those to survive?"

"_You're so __selfish; I don't know how Dean ever managed to live with you. All you think about is yourself now. What about Dean? How many more times will you hesitate before you get him killed?" _He was getting desperate now, the thought of never seeing Dean again almost too painful for him to bear.All he wanted to do was hit something, anything to make the pain and anger he was feeling go away. But he was trapped within his own body.

"None of that was my fault…" Sam said softly as if trying to convince himself it was true.

"_That's not the way Dean sees it—didn't he tell you he didn't trust you to guard his back anymore__; can't you see it will take both of us to guard his back and to fight against the evil out there. If you don't go through with the ceremony, if we don't become one again, Dean will be left an only child and it will be your fault!"_

"He didn't mean it—he was just upset because we both got hurt. Dean would never leave me. Besides, how do you know this ceremony will even work? What if afterwards I change or worse, become evil?" Sam's breath hitched as the Shades words hit too close to his own feelings after the end of the last hunt. He was terrified Dean would leave him, especially if he went darkside. He couldn't do this on his own and he knew it—he needed his big brother at his side.

He shook his head, once more trying to ignore the unwanted passenger taking up residence in his thoughts. This was nuts, who in their right mind would want to feel the emotions now leaching into his brain. Not to mention the freaky powers—no more painful visions or reasons for things to search him out. There had to be another way, he couldn't take the chance that it might not work, that he would leave his brother alone—that he would be left alone.

"_That's __right; he'll leave both of us—we're useless to him the way we are now…"_

"No! I don't believe you!" Sam tried to rise to his feet once more, but his body had enough. His legs buckled as he rolled back down the embankment landing just before the small creek this time. Rolling over onto his back, he finally gave in to his body's need for rest, a sad smile on his face as he realized the Shade wouldn't be able to control him if he was unconscious. He would finally get some peace. As his eyes slowly closed, the last thing Sam heard was "_Coward!"_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Nick shook his head as he followed the trail left by Sam. It was obvious the young hunter was in trouble. He wasn't even bothering to hide his tracks. He looked nervously around, wondering what the demon was up to. He only knew a little about demons, but what he did know frightened him. The holy water he was carrying would help, but he doubted it would be much help against the demon who took the boy's mother from them.

"SAM!" Nick yelled, hoping that maybe the Shade had allowed his living self to stop by now. But the only sound was the crickets singing their evening chorus to the night sky. He pulled his coat closer as he realized Sam probably was freezing. Dean was not going to be a happy camper.

Pulling out the walkie talkie he checked in with Charlie. "How is Dean doing?"

"_He's still unconscious, but I'm guessing it's more from being exhausted than from the bump on the head. I'll keep watch and let you know as soon as wakes up Nick." Charlie responded._

"Thanks Charlie, I really appreciate what you and your great grandfather are doing…"

"_It is the right thing to do, keep checking in __every two hours. I don't want to be tracking you down as well." _

Nick laughed as he signed off. Taking a quick drink of water, he decided to continue on for a while longer before stopping for the night. As long as Sam left a clear trail, he would follow and hope his friend would be ok. "Sammy, you better not be in trouble or that brother of yours is going to have both our asses."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shade Sam had finally left his body after he realized he could no longer talk to or influence his body. He kicked at his body and laughed hysterically when his foot passed right through. "Useless, that's what we both are right now—why can't I convince myself to go through with this?"

He thought for a moment about letting go, if that was even possible. Would that allow his live self to live a normal life? But as quickly as the thought entered his head, he knew deep down it wasn't the answer. The words of Soaring Eagle had helped him understand, this part of his psyche was not evil—not as long as he made the right choices. But his anger and frustration kept getting in the way of convincing his live self of the need to be rejoined.

Looking down at his live body, he grew concerned. He should have forced himself to start a fire, at least then he would be warm. But he could see the shivering increasing as the cold night breeze leached the warmth from his body. If only he could become corporeal, he could do something. "I'm so screwed!"

Turning to search the forest, he wondered if he could find Soaring Eagle. He would be able to start a fire at least and maybe he could help him convince his living self to go through with the ceremony before it was too late. He wasn't sure, but he felt weaker some how. After being inside his body again, he also realized it was losing strength as well. All he had to do was look at his body, and he could see he was running out of time.

As he moved off, he paused. The demon was still out there and it wanted his living body. If he left himself unprotected, the demon would be able to take him without any trouble. Of course, there wasn't much he could do to stop the demon either in his current form. "God what a mess!" He said softly as he tried to come up with a solution.

He knew the road was a short distance from the ravine; if only he could get his body up there, he'd have a better chance of help reaching them. Maybe he could jump back inside and get his body to wake up long enough to at least get to the road. As he moved closer to his body, his head turned at a sound coming through the forest. Without thinking, he immediately placed himself between his unconscious form and the possible threat.

A moment later he let out a sigh of relief as he recognized the figure of Nick peering down from the top of the ravine. "Sam?" Nick called softly.

"Nick, can you hear me?" Sam called, not sure Nick could see him.

"Yes Sam, I can still see you, but you aren't looking so good—either one of you." Nick began to descend down the steep slope, but half way down his foot slipped. Before Sam could do anything he watched as Nick rolled down the steep slope, grunting as he hit a large boulder and falling silent.

"Just great! Now what do I do?" Sam ranted as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree. Of course, his fist passed right through, but he felt the need to at least try to hit something. Looking up at the stars, he once again wondered if maybe this was some sort of sign. What if Soaring Eagle was wrong? Was he just fighting against the inevitable—after all if it was his time, then nothing could prevent him from moving on. How many more times could he cheat death?

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick groaned as he tried to open his eyes. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, but he knew he had to wake. As he blinked, he saw the flickering form of Sam anxiously watching him. "Sam?"

"Well it's about time! You need to do something before I—I mean before he dies from exposure. The stupid fool refused to start a fire, can you believe it?" Sam fumed as he watched Nick slowly sit up, wincing as the movement caused him pain.

"Slow down Sam; just give me a second here. I'll take care of him." Nick felt slightly nauseated and had a terrific headache, but a quick check of the rest of his body showed he only had some bruising. Luckily nothing was broken. He reached into his back pack to pull out the walkie talkie.

"I'll just call Charlie and he'll get some help over here right away." Nick said in a soothing voice. He could tell the Shade was ready to jump from his skin, assuming he had skin to jump from. As he pushed the button, he groaned as nothing happened.

"Hmmm…I guess falling down into a ravine damaged it." Pulling his cell phone from his pocket, he wondered if maybe his luck would be any better. But a moment later, he realized he was stuck at the bottom of a ravine with a wounded Sam, an angry Shade and no means to get any of them out.

"Great rescue attempt Nick—I can't believe you fell down the ravine!" Sam fussed as he paced between the ghost hunter and his unconscious form. His anger seething and drowning out all reason, he moved closer to the fallen hunter and reached for his shirt collar. He watched as Nick flinched, but his hand once more passed through harmlessly. "Damn it! Even as a ghost I suck!"

Nick shook his head, things were really getting out of hand fast. "It's not like I planned it that way Sam. It's dark and…"

"It doesn't matter! I'll have to go for help; maybe I can find Soaring Eagle…" Sam turned to leave but stopped as Nick called him back.

"He's too far away Sam. He went to make preparations for the purification ceremony. We need to get to Charlie at the cabin." Nick rose on unsteady legs. "I'll go and bring back help."

"And fall back down? You're in no shape to make it back. Besides, I can go faster." Sam began pacing, clenching and unclenching his fists as he walked. He didn't need Nick's permission to do anything. "You can do what you want, but I'm going to get help."

"Fine, that kind of thinking is what got you here in the first place." Nick finally let his own anger filter into his voice. He wasn't sure which Sam he preferred at this point, they both were driving him insane. Reaching down to grab his back pack, he moved closer to the silent body of his friend. Removing his own coat, he quickly covered Sam's shivering form. The shade had a point; a fire would definitely help things.

Sam moved closer to Nick, his eyes blazing. "How dare you blame me? I'm not the one who won't consider doing the ceremony—I'm not the one who wants to kill me so he can have Dean all to himself—I'm…"

Nick held up his hand. "Neither one of you is thinking clearly right now Sam. Can't you see by forcing your living self to come out here, you've used up precious energy and more importantly time. Not to mention, putting you both at risk. The demon is still around and we have no protection. Besides, if you used this tone on your other self, no wonder he is fighting you. You need to try to control your emotions for just a little longer Sam." Without waiting to see if his words had any impact, he continued to gather some branches and fallen logs to start a fire.

Once he had the fire going, he sat back on his heels and looked up at the Shade who had been unusually silent. Nick was concerned as the form of the Shade seemed to be more translucent than before. It looked like both Sam's were suffering from the separation. Nick was surprised to see the sorrow and shame reflected on Shade Sam's face. "Sam?"

"You're right, this is all my fault. I can never do anything right. Dad was right not to trust me, in the end I'll end up making the wrong decision and get us all killed. I wish Dean was here, he would know what to do." The shade had sat on the ground not far from his living body. The yearning in his eyes was almost painful to see. In a way, Nick figured the Shade was actually having a worse time of things than his living self.

"Look Sam, I can't say I know how you feel, 'cause I don't. All I know is we need to figure out a way to fix this mess—which will hopefully get Sam Winchester back safe and sound. Dean won't accept any other alternative and you know it." He watched as Sam's eyes lost some of the hopelessness. He really wished he could touch the flickering form to give it comfort, but he knew that wasn't possible.

"Dean, yes he'll make him go through with the ceremony. It's the only way." Sam rose to his feet and once more looked back toward the cabin. He had to get help and quickly before his living self slipped any further.

Nick decided to keep Dean's reservations about the ceremony silent for now. The last thing he needed was to be in the middle of a dual Sammy melt down. He also rose and looked up the side of the ravine. Someone had to go for help and it had to be him. "You stay here and guard—er—your body while I go for help."

Sam stepped in front of Nick and shook his head. "No, I can go faster and as you said, we don't have much time. Besides, I can't keep the fire going or use holy water to repel the demon if he shows up. Heck, I can't even swat a fly if it lands on my own nose." Sam grinned softly, trying to let Nick see he was in control again.

"But Dean can't see you…" Nick hated to point out the obvious, but the Shade had to be made to see reason.

"I'll figure something out—after all, that's what Winchesters are best at—improvisation." Sam didn't wait to hear Nick's response as he flew up the hill and towards the cabin. Maybe Charlie would be able to see him, or maybe he could get him to contact Soaring Eagle some how. All that mattered now was getting his living body the help it needed, or else they were both screwed.

Nick watched as the Shade disappeared from view. "Well Sammy, it's you and me kid. How about you open those hazel eyes and let me know you're still in there huh?" Nick pulled Sam up against his chest, wrapping his arms around the shivering form. He knew he had to get Sam warm and sharing his own body heat seemed to be the best way for now. "Come on Sammy, if you don't wake up Dean will kill me…"

TBC

Raven524: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's a little update to help you bring in the new year. Once again, thanks to all of you who have read and replied to my stories this past year.


	12. Chapter 12 One Impala to Go Please

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 12 – One Impala to Go Please**

Dean groaned as he slowly opened his eyes in the dimly lit room. Even the small amount of light from the open doorway hurt his eyes as he quickly closed them again. He slowly began to drift back into the darkness when something tugged at his memory. "SAMMY"

His eyes opened wider this time, taking in the empty bed beside him. Pushing himself to his feet, he staggered towards the partially opened doorway. "SAMMY!" He called again, amazed at how weak his voice sounded. He shivered at the coldness of the room, something niggling at the back of his mind was trying to get his attention. But he didn't listen—he had to find his brother.

"Dean, you shouldn't be out of bed. Let me help you…" Charlie moved quickly to place a steadying hand around the young man's waist as he staggered through the bedroom doorway.

However, Dean wasn't in the mood to be taken care of. Not with his brother missing and the yellow eyed demon on the loose. Stepping back out of the Park Ranger's arms, he took a deep breath and forced his limbs to steady. "I'm fine—where's Sam?"

The lights in the room dimmed for a moment, flickering before coming back on. Dean looked at Charlie who just shrugged.

"He took off after the demon attacked you both. My great grandfather managed to make the evil one leave; but not before you were injured." Charlie said in a calm voice hoping to get Dean to relax a little.

"Took off, as in he's not here?" Dean tried to get his brain to work. Why would Sam leave? The last thing he remembered was being thrown up against the wall when he tried to get Sam back into the protection of the cabin. Surely his brother wouldn't be stupid enough to go after the yellow eyed demon on his own.

"Your friend Nick has gone after him. I spoke to him a short time ago and he thought he was getting close. He will call us when he's located your brother." Charlie watched the young man sway slightly in front of him before straightening his shoulders. Green eyes glared for a moment before Dean turned and headed back to the bedroom.

Dean shivered again as he entered the room. _"Why was it so frickin' cold in here?"_ He thought as he pulled his duffle bag over and rummaged for a change of clothes. As soon as he was dressed, he was out of here. "Damn it Sammy, how could you be so stupid!"

Grabbing his jacket and keys from the dresser he returned to the main room of the cabin. He stopped as he saw the tall Indian standing between him and the doorway. "Get out of my way Charlie—I have to go find him before the demon does."

"Nick will find him…" Charlie started, trying to get the older Winchester to see reason.

"I know he'll find him, but Nick doesn't know anything about demons. Both he and Sam will be sitting ducks out there without me." Dean started to walk around the man in front of him but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm.

Dean turned growling, ready to fight his way past if necessary. Instead Charlie handed him a walkie talkie. "You'll need this. Cell phones don't work out here. And if you want to hear Nick when he finds your brother—you might need it."

"Thanks" Dean managed before he ducked around his host and headed for the Impala. He pulled his coat up tighter, shivering again. But once again he ignored his own pains and discomfort. Popping the trunk, he quickly pulled out a flask of holy water and his favorite gun. The gun might not stop the demon, but it might slow him down. Finally he pulled out his father's journal and placed it in the secret inside pocket in his leather jacket. Finally as prepared as he could be, he jumped into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway.

After driving for just a few minutes, he came to his first decision. The trail ahead of him went in three different directions. "Crap!" Dean hit the steering wheel as he tried to figure out which way to go. He let his head rest for a brief moment on his hands, struggling against the tears threatening to fall. "Come on Sam; give me some kind of sign here!"

Dean jumped as the engine roared and the car lurched to the right. "What the hell!" He croaked out as the car began to move along the trail at breakneck speed. Dean pushed on the brakes with all his might, but the car continued to move. Figuring the demon had something to do with his car acting strangely; he reached for the holy water.

"You get out of my car you bastard before I send you back to hell!" Dean drizzled some of the holy water on the dashboard, not sure of the proper way to treat a possessed car.

Suddenly the radio came on but the tuner was turning on its own; nothing but static and garbled half songs were spewing from his speakers. This is what happened before when the demon was nearby. Dean shook his head, convinced now the demon had taken possession of his beloved car. "Damn it, show yourself you bastard!"

Dean looked out the window trying to judge how much it would hurt to bail from the car. The truth was he hated to leave his car to the demon, but he had to find Sammy before it was too late. If the demon was going in this direction, then Sam must be in the other. He grabbed the backpack with his supplies and reached for the door handle, but before he could open the door the locks on all four doors clicked down locking him inside.

Growling Dean slammed his fist on the dash board. "This is so not cool—I swear you better stop this car and get out of here before I start sending you back to hell." Dean pulled his father's journal from his pocket, scanning the pages to find a ritual that would work. The car hit a large pothole causing Dean to lurch forward and drop the book.

"Damn it! Watch it—you're going to break an axel!"

Just as he was getting ready to reach for the journal again, the radio stopped on an oldies radio station. Dean's mouth dropped open as an old Neil Diamond tune blared from the speakers.

_But I'm strong  
Strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

So on we go  
His welfare is of my concern  
No burden is he, to bear  
We'll get there  
For I know  
He would not encumber me  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother...

"Sammy?" Dean sat back on the seat, noticing again the chill in the car. "Damn it Sam is it you?"

The horn suddenly blared, causing Dean to jump again. Taking a deep breath, he decided to make sure. "Ok, so you can't talk to me and I'm guessing I can't see you so you're a Shade?"

The horn sounded again in response.

"I can't believe I'm talking to my friggin' car. What the hell Sam, since when did you decide to play the role of KIT?" Dean ran shaky fingers through his hair as he tried to get his mind around the fact his brother had possessed his car—_**HIS CAR!**_

"So help me Sam, if you put one dent in her—I'll—I'll…" he paused as he realized there wasn't much he could do to the Shade. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was time to find out what the Shade was up to.

"Is Sam ok—er I mean—are you—Oh hell—is your body ok?" Dean stammered, the oddness of the conversation almost making him laugh.

The horn sounded once as the car continued to barrel down the road. Trees were whipping by at an alarming rate which made Dean close his eyes for a moment. "Ok, so you are taking me to him right?"

Dean held his breath waiting for confirmation. A soft smile forming as he heard the horn honk once more. "You know Sammy, this one word answer thing is a little weird—normally you talk my ear off. I think we should continue this once we get things fixed…"

The horn blared twice as the car screeched around a corner almost on two wheels. "Jeez! Ok Sammy, I was just kidding—where did you get your driving skills anyway? This isn't the Indy 500 here!"

The car remained silent except for a slight static on the radio. Dean could have sworn his car had just given him the patented Sammy sigh and somewhere he could imagine his brother rolling his eyes at him. "Just get us there Sam, and then we'll see about getting this fixed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick felt the man in his arms begin to stir. "Hey Sam, it's about time you decided to wake up."

"Dea…" Sam moaned softly, hazel eyes opening for a brief moment before closing again. Shivers continued to travel through his body as he fought for consciousness.

"No, just me I'm afraid. But if I know that brother of yours, he'll be here before long." Nick gently lowered Sam to the ground and rummaged through his pack for a bottle of water. As Sam's eyes began to blink once more he smiled and raised Sam's head enough for him to drink.

"Uhmmm…thanks Nick. Ah where's—I mean did you see…" Sam looked glassy eyed at Nick, his fear clearly showing in the depths of his eyes.

"Your Shade has gone for help Sam. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Nick hadn't taken time to check the young hunter over before. His first concern had been to get Sam warm. But as he watched, Sam grimaced and folded his arm over his chest. Without waiting, Nick gently pulled up Sam's shirt and gasped. A number of the stitches had been pulled and the area appeared red and puffy.

"Ok Sam, I've got some first aid supplies with me. I'll just clean this up while we wait for the cavalry." Nick began to work on cleaning the wounds, using butterfly bandages where he could before bandaging the affected areas. He noticed Sam was quiet—almost too quiet.

"So, you met your Shade—I bet that was an interesting conversation. Especially if he was as grouchy with you as he was with me." Nick watched as Sam turned away from him, his soft reply almost lost on the wind.

"It's not me—how can it be?" Sam swallowed before looking back at Nick, tears just below the surface as he struggled with what he had learned.

Nick patted Sam on the shoulder. "Look Sam, I can tell you for sure, it is you—well at least part of you. But it's not like you were split in two. I mean there isn't an 'evil' Sam if that's what you're worried about. But I'm sure Soaring Eagle will be able to help you both get together."

"But what if I don't want that—if the Shade dies…" Sam began, falling back on his argument from before.

Nick shook his head. "Sam, if the Shade dies—you die. I did all the research on this; the only thing I didn't know was how to fix it. Soaring Eagle seems to think he can help you—but you have to want it or it won't work. Do you understand me Sam? If you want to live and continue to help Dean—you have to go through with the ceremony."

Sam sighed; in his gut he knew Nick was telling him the truth. The exhaustion he was feeling was more than he should be feeling for the minor injuries. He had been trying to avoid it, but there didn't appear to be any other option. "Fine, I'll go through with it for Dean…"

Nick grasped Sam's shoulder and forced him to look into his blue eyes. "No Sam, you have to do this for yourself or it won't work. Do you understand Sam, you can't give in—you have to fight to be what you once were."

"But what if I change Nick? What if I turn…?" Sam swallowed, unable to voice his greatest fear.

"Then Dean and I will be there to make sure you find your way back Sam. No matter what happens, you won't be left alone." Nick watched as Sam's eyes slowly closed. He could tell his friend was getting weaker. "Come on Dean, I know you're on the way—make it sooner than later!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shade Sam hovered near the bed in the cabin. His eyes troubled as he watched his older brother tossing on the bed. He wasn't sure if he was happy or upset about the salt lines being disturbed. It was not only a sign his brother was not in the game, but also left him open to any number of evil things. Sam brushed his hand over Dean's forehead, hovering for a moment and trying to remember how his brother's skin felt.

So many times, too many actually Sam had been in this same position. Only now, he was helpless to do anything. Tears fell down his cheeks as he realized his brother was right next to him and yet, he might as well of been in the next county. "Dean, I don't know what to do. I miss you so much…" A soft smile crossed his lips as he realized he was about to give Dean the mother of all chick flick moments.

Suddenly Dean's eyes opened and stared around the room before closing. "Wake up Dean, you need to help us big brother." Sam continued to move his hands over Dean's face, hoping the cold would help revive him.

Sure enough a moment later, Dean's eyes snapped open "SAMMY!" falling from his lips before he pushed himself from the bed. Sam blinked as Dean walked right through him before exiting the room. "Argh! That was wrong on so many levels!" Sam muttered as he followed his brother into the other room. He had to figure out a way to get Dean's attention.

He concentrated on the lights and smiled as he managed to make them dim and flicker for a brief moment. But neither man seemed to notice as they squared off against each other. "Damn it Dean, pay attention!" Sam moved next to Dean, once again touching his brother on the shoulder, but his older sibling simply shivered before walking back towards the room.

Sam looked at Charlie and realized there was no way he was going to reach the man. He had to get through to Dean some how. Walking back into the bedroom, he watched as Dean began to dress. "Dude, since when did you start going commando?" Sam missing the eyebrow raise a comment like that would have been sure to get—if Dean had heard him.

Sighing, he watched as Dean finished and headed back out towards Charlie. Dean was leaving, and he hadn't managed to communicate with him. "Damn it! Dean, use your hunter senses—you should be able to feel me."

Sam followed as Dean left the cabin. He was running out of options as he watched Dean get what he needed from the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat. Sam managed to get situated in the shot gun seat just before Dean pulled away from the cabin. As he looked at his brother's profile sadness fell over him. If they couldn't fix this, this might be the last time he'd get to ride here.

How many times had he taken something as simple as riding in the car with Dean for granted? Now that he might never get to continue the journey with his brother, he realized how much he wanted to be here. The years at Stanford seemed a waste of time and selfish. He never should have left Dean then and he didn't intend to leave Dean now.

He watched as Dean paused, obviously trying to figure out which road to take. "Turn right Dean—damn it, use your instincts and turn right…" Sam slammed his fist against the dashboard as he tried to figure out a way to communicate with his brother. Just as he was getting ready to give up, a thought entered his mind. If he could possess his own body, could he?

Before he could change his mind, Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on merging with the Impala. As he became aware of the car's engine and electronics, a smile covered his face. "Man, Dean is going to be pissed!"

Sam smiled as he heard his brother yell "What the hell!" as he put the car in gear and started to head for his corporeal self. He just hoped they'd be in time and that Nick managed to talk some sense into his other self. Otherwise, this might be the last trip they both would make with his brother.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, I admit, it's a bit far fetched. But I just needed a lighter moment today before we get into the really angsty stuff. Besides, I couldn't resist the Knight Rider reference—LOL Hi Oh Kit—away! (And no, I didn't have too much on New Years—although the extra caffeine probably had a bit to do with it!) Hope you all enjoy it!


	13. Chapter 13 Divided We Fall

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 13 – Divided We Fall**

Dean couldn't believe he was being driven to an unknown destination in a car operated by his brother who, oh yeah, happened to be a Shade. As he sat back and watched the trees whip by his window, he wondered once again about the problem in front of him. Should he force Sam to go through with the ceremony Nick mentioned?

Sighing, he wished he could talk to the Shade. So far, he only had a radio station, the honking of the Impala's horn and Nick's word regarding the validity of the Shade. If you put all the pieces together he doubted you'd get a complete picture. "Ah, Sam—I don't know if you can hear me and well, to be honest I can't even imagine—you know—what you've been going through."

The horn honked once making Dean smile before continuing. "I guess I just want you to know, I'll back whatever play you—er—I mean—both of you come up with."

He wished he could see the Shade, just for a moment so he could tell how this version of Sam was really doing. He had a feeling, it wasn't very good—especially considering the only one who could see him was off hunting his brother's living self. He always knew Sam was a strong individual, but separated like this, would his brother be able to survive yet again?

As the Impala careened around another sharp bend, it came to a sudden stop with leaves and dust coating the exterior of the car. "You know you're going to have to wash her now Sammy—don't think I won't remember!"

The horn honked twice before Dean heard the doors unlock. "I can't believe I'm actually having this conversation. You know at least KITT was able to hold a conversation…" Dean paused as he realized how that might come across. "Look, just point me in the right direction so we can get this mess sorted out…"

Dean stepped out of the car and grinned as he heard Nick's voice calling to him from somewhere up ahead. Grabbing his back pack, he moved off into the forest. "Come on Sammy, time to get this show on the road."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick heard the sound of the Impala's engine followed by the horn. He patted Sam on the shoulder as he stood and called up the ravine. "DEAN! Hey DEAN! Over here!"

He looked down at Sam and sighed. Other than a slight moan, Sam remained unresponsive. The amount of power being used by the Shade must be affecting Sam. He only hoped they could get him well enough to survive the ceremony. His head snapped up as he heard a rustling in the woods above him.

"Watch that first step Dean!" Nick grinned as he saw Dean's head peering down from the edge of the ravine.

"Well how the hell did you get down there!" Dean called as he reached into his pack and pulled out a long length of rope.

"Getting down was easy, it was getting back up that posed the problem. You need to hurry Dean—we have to get Sam back to the cabin…" Nick knew Dean was going to be upset. His little brother was getting weaker and they were no closer to getting things resolved.

A moment later Dean was at the bottom of the ravine and kneeling beside his younger brother; eyes filled with concern he turned to Nick. "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but the Shade possessed your brother in order to distract the demon from hurting you. I guess the Shade knew Soaring Eagle was on the way and could repel the bastard. But after the demon was driven off, the Shade refused to give up control and brought Sam out here." Nick watched the anger flaring in the green eyes in front of him.

"Let me get this straight—the Shade, who is supposed to be a part of Sam, brought him out here with no protection not to mention no coat or basic supplies. What the hell was he thinking!" Dean ranted, wishing he could see the Shade long enough to pound some sense into him.

"That was just plain reckless, not to mention dangerous. Are you sure this Shade is really part of Sammy?" Dean added his own coat to help cover his shivering brother's body.

"Dean calm down—neither one of them are thinking really clear right now…" Nick turned as he heard a soft sob from behind him. Damn, he'd forgotten Shade Sam would be nearby. Turning towards the sound his heart almost broke at the sight in front of him. The Shade was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, tears flowing freely down the ravaged face. But worse was the hopeless look leaching from the hazel eyes.

"_He's right, this is all my fault. Why can't I do anything right? I know, because I'm the one with the screwed up emotions and the evil freaky powers…"_ The Shade stood, his form flickering more now, in fact it looked like he was actually partially disappearing right before Nick's eyes.

"Ah Dean…" Nick started, but paused as he saw Dean leaning in closer to Sam, running a hand through the tangled locks as he tried to get Sam to wake up.

"Come on Sammy, sleepy time is over. We need to get you out of here before you become part of the landscape kiddo." Dean smiled as he heard a soft groan. He continued to work on getting Sam awake, ignoring everything else around him.

"_He won't hear you Nick, he's got what he needs…tell him…tell him…I'm sorry…"_ The Shade began to back away from the men, his head lowering as he turned to move off.

"Sam, you need to stay with us! Damn it—get back here!" Nick rose and walked towards the Shade, but it only moved further off. The longing and despair in those eyes were enough to make Nick shiver.

"What's wrong Nick!" Dean called, still trying to rouse his younger brother. He could see Sam's eyes moving; hopefully he'd wake up shortly.

"It's Sam—he heard us—Oh man, he's going to leave Dean and I can't stop him." Nick turned back and was surprised at how quickly the Shade had moved. The dejected slope of his shoulders spoke volumes about what the Shade had on its mind.

"What do you mean he's leaving! SAM! Get back here!" Dean called, gently removing his arm from beneath his little brother's neck as he rose to his feet. "Nick where is he?"

Nick turned and looked at Dean sadly. "I'm sorry Dean, he's gone. He said to tell you he was sorry…"

"Just great! What else could possibly go wrong. I swear when Sam gets his act together I'm going to kick his ass!" Dean's fear and frustration could be seen in his eyes as he turned back to his brother's body. "Well, let's see if we can't get Sam back to the cabin, then I'll have to figure out a way to track down his other stubborn self."

Nick shook his head. From the look on the Shade's face, he didn't think he'd be coming back. He'd never seen Sam so upset before. His head turned as he heard a soft voice.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, his eyes blinking as he fought his way back from the darkness.

"Right here—how are you doing?" Dean knelt down beside his brother, reaching to help him sit up as he pulled the coats tighter around the young hunter.

"Ccccold—I'm sorry Dean." Sam whispered his eyes cast down as he felt his brother's arms steady him.

"What for?" Dean asked quietly.

"I wasn't strong enough—I'm not strong enough to back you up anymore…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Shade followed Dean slowly into the forest. Possessing the car had seemed like a great idea at the time, but he could feel himself growing weaker. It was obvious possessing anything was probably using up more of his life force which meant he was weakening his corporeal self as well. He was really screwing this up.

He watched as Dean threw a rope down into the ravine and repelled down expertly. He always admired his brother's ability to get things done. As he floated down to the bottom of the ravine he noticed his live self wasn't looking too well either. In fact, he looked worse than when he left.

Nick and Dean were talking for a moments and he decided to just stay out of their way. Sitting down a short distance away he watched as Dean placed his own coat over his body. How many times had Dean given him that coat to keep him warm? If he closed his eyes, he could almost smell the leather and feel the warmth and comfort it always brought him.

"_Let me get this straight—the Shade, who is supposed to be a part of Sam, brought him out here with no protection not to mention no coat or basic supplies. What the hell was he thinking!" _

Sam's head snapped up at the anger he heard in his brother's voice. Anger he realized that was directed at him. He continued to listen as Dean began to question Nick further—it seemed like he was even questioning whether or not he was a part of his brother. His brother, the one he was gently trying to wake up and the one he would be taking back to the safety of the cabin. Not him, not the perpetual screw up in the family.

As Dean's anger continued to build, Sam's own self worth continued to diminish. He couldn't even defend himself, assuming there was any defense. After all, his brother was right. He should have given up control back at the cabin, then none of this would have happened. "I'm sorry Dean..." Sam sobbed softly as the tears began to flow.

He pulled his knees up to his chin, trying to make himself smaller, to disappear. This was all his fault and now his living self was probably too weak to go through with the ceremony. Maybe Nick and Soaring Eagle were wrong, if he let go, if he allowed himself to disappear—then maybe his living self would be able to survive.

He watched as Nick turned to look at him, the sympathy in his gaze was almost as painful as the words his brother had spoken in anger. He was something to be pitied, no longer a man and not even a ghost. He was nothing.

"He's right, this is all my fault. Why can't I do anything right? I know, because I'm the one with the screwed up emotions and the evil freaky powers…" Sam stood on shaky legs. He felt so tired; all he wanted was to get away, to be free of the constant worry and guilt following him around.

He heard Nick trying to get Dean's attention, but his brother had already made his choice. Why would he want to help something he couldn't see, couldn't touch, and couldn't trust? "He won't hear you Nick, he's got what he needs…tell him…tell him…I'm sorry…"

Sam had to get out of here, the pain of watching Dean with his living self was too much for him to bear. At this point, he realized he was never going to be able to feel Dean's warmth again. And if he couldn't help Dean, couldn't be a part of his life—then he didn't want to be at all.

He heard his brother and Nick calling for him to come back, but he wasn't fooled. They weren't concerned about him. He was a means to an end, to get his corporeal self back—if he disappeared in the process, so much better. His living self was right, who would voluntarily want the emotions swirling in his mind right now—he certainly didn't.

Lifting his head, he looked towards the cave where he and Soaring Eagle had spent so much time. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned and headed in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry Soaring Eagle—looks like I made the wrong choice…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had taken both Nick and Dean to get Sam up the embankment and safely into the car. After securing Sam in the back seat under some additional blankets, Dean moved to get into the driver's seat. He paused for a moment, almost expecting the car to start and move on its own. But when nothing happened, a sick feeling landed in his stomach.

He had been stupid; of course the Shade took off after listening to him basically telling him he was to blame for everything. Running a hand through his hair, he wondered if he was going to survive this. Handling one Sammy melt down was rough—handling two was almost impossible.

"Maybe Soaring Eagle can help us find him…" Nick offered, understanding Dean's frustration and fears.

Dean started the car and headed back to the cabin. "I screwed up big time Nick—none of this was Sam's fault…"

"And none of it is yours either. I still say the demon had something to do with this whole mess. Do you have any idea why he wants your brother?" Nick tried to change the subject, to get Dean thinking like a hunter again instead of a worried sibling.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know—all we can figure out is he wants Sam to be a part of some army of psychics like Sam. I don't understand why he's still after Sam now though; his psychic powers aren't there anymore."

Nick pursed his lips. "Maybe it's not the psychic abilities he's after. There must be something else, something only Sam has to make him go to this much trouble."

"He did it to weaken me—the Shade said the demon wanted me…" Sam's soft voice floated from the back seat.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as he saw hazel eyes peaking out from the mound of blankets. "You're not weak Sam, no matter what shape you're in—don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"I know we will Dean, but what about the Shade—what happens if he doesn't come back?" Sam had been listening to his brother and Nick talk.

Dean glanced back at Sam and winked. "He'll come back Sam—after all, he's a Winchester and we never give up."

Sam smiled and snuggled further into the blankets. He hoped Dean was right, because the way he was feeling—he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to function. Yawning he closed his eyes and once again gave into his body's need for rest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie was sitting on the log outside his cabin, waiting for his great grandfather to return. He never understood it, but he always had a sense of when his ancient relative was going to appear. Dean had called him on the walkie talkie and told him they found Sam. He'd made sure the other bed was ready to receive the wounded man before he came outside to wait.

Sure enough, a light mist began to head towards him. "Is everything prepared?"

Soaring Eagle became solid before taking a seat opposite his great grandson. "All is ready White Owl, but I fear it might be too late. I can sense Samuel's discord—he is lost and I'm not sure he will be able to find his way back in time."

Both men turned as the sound of the powerful engine reached their ears. A moment later, the black Impala pulled to a stop and two men quickly exited the vehicle. Soon Sam was gently pulled from the car and led towards the cabin. Charlie rose and helped the men get the wounded man inside.

Soaring Eagle looked up to the skies and sighed. "Great Father, I have done all that I can—I am afraid the rest lies with you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam continued to walk slowly through the forest. The darkness fit his mood as he tried to quell the fear building within his breast. Each step was taking him farther from what he wanted, what he knew was right. But how could he return? He paused for a moment, indecision filling him as he looked back towards the cabin.

Before he could make a decision the pain hit him causing him to fall to his knees. Sweat ran down his face as he grabbed his head and groaned. As the pain lessened, his eyes opened and were filled with fear.

"Oh my God, Dean--NO!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the little cliffie, but I've been nice for a few chapters and just couldn't help myself. The story is starting to take off—and of course my muse has been kicked into high gear, so we have another chapter for you. All reviews will be given a loving home!


	14. Chapter 14 Together We Stand

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 14 – Together We Stand**

_Sam was standing on the top of a ridge, looking down into the bowl shaped valley below him. His eyes widened as he saw a lone tree, stripped of all its branches standing in the center of the valley. There was something bound to the tree, but Sam couldn't see who or what it was from his vantage point._

_Looking around him, he saw a small path, probably an animal trail leading down the ridge to the floor below. He winced as small pebbles of shale rolled down the hill ahead of him, the sound loud in his ears as he grabbed what he could to keep himself from an uncontrolled slide down the hill. After a few more close calls, he breathed a sigh of relief as his feet finally touched solid ground. _

_Pausing behind a boulder, he peered out once more. His hunter senses alert to danger as he tried to make out the figure hanging loosely from the make-shift pole. His breath quickened as he recognized not so much the figure, but the leather coat cast off to the side. "Dean!" Sam whispered his heart pounding as he realized his brother had to be the one tied to the dead tree. _

_Not wanting to waste any more time, Sam crept forward; his eyes scanning the surrounding terrain for any threat. But none appeared. Moving quicker now, he finally reached the tree, his heart in his throat as trembling fingers reached out to feel for signs of life. But before he could touch the unconscious form before him a soft laugh sounded to his right._

_Swinging around and placing his own body between Dean and the threat, Sam pulled out the bottle containing holy water. "Show yourself!"_

"_I knew you'd come Sammy. I knew you'd want one last moment with your big brother before he moved on—too bad it took you so long, sneaking around. He's almost gone and it's all your fault. If you had come with me quietly none of this would have been necessary." The yellow eyed demon stepped from the shadow of a nearby boulder. _

_Sam swallowed, glancing back at the still figure trying to find some sign of life. "Let him go and I'll go with you."_

"_Ah—you see there's the rub. I can't—he's already too far gone. Besides, you have nothing to offer. You can't fight me in your weakened state, my plan to divide and conquer worked like a charm. Take away all those nasty feelings and your psychic abilities; all that's left is the part I need. And you played into my plans perfectly. I knew you'd never go through with the ceremony. Now I have you and I'm rid of him. All in all a perfect day!" The demon advanced towards Sam, his eyes glowing._

"_I won't go with you unless you release him, unharmed!" Sam pulled the bottle up, ready to attack. He knew it wouldn't stop the bastard for long, but maybe it would give him time to get Dean down and out of here._

"_You think a little holy water will work on something like me? Come on Sammy, use that brain of yours. You and your brother fought the good fight, but now the time has come for you to give in. You've lost and I've won—oh look, your brother wants to say goodbye."_

_Sam turned and saw his brother's dull green eyes looking at him. A small smile formed on his blood soaked lips as he tried to talk. "Sammmmyyy"_

"_No Dean, you can't give up!" Sam cried as he moved closer, pulling out his knife he cut the chords holding his big brother to the tree. As Dean's body fell into his arms, he pulled him close, refusing to let him go._

"_Don't let him—don't let him win Sammy—Sammy I want you to know—to know—I…" Dean's eyes closed as his body shuddered. A final gasp escaping before silence took his voice._

"_Oh my God, Dean__--NO!"_

Sam's head jerked up, his breathing coming in gasps as he tried to rid his mind of the vision. Even as a Shade, the feelings and emotions threatened to disable him. His mind was on fire and he swore he could feel himself shivering from the effects. Pushing himself to his feet, Sam tried to move. But the past few days had taken too much from him. He fell back to the earth, his eyes closing, his last thought "I have to get back—have to warn Dean."

A lone eagle circled the sky overhead, its soft cry floating on the wind as it continued to watch the fallen figure.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam moaned as he tossed on the bed. His sweat soaked body in stark contrast to the shivers consuming him. As he floated in the darkness, close enough to wake, but not yet wanting to face the task ahead—a shiver of fear lanced through him. He couldn't understand why, but suddenly he knew he had to wake, he had to find…

"GAH! SAM!" Sam sat up, knocking the wet rag from his forehead as he tried to get his bearings. Something was wrong with the Shade, he couldn't explain it, but he knew it.

"Whoa there little brother, take it easy." Dean tried to gently push Sam back into the bed. His green eyes filled with concern as he reached to get the cloth from the floor.

"You don't understand Dean, something's wrong—I can feel it!" Sam pushed his brother's hand aside and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He felt the room tilt as he tried to get to his feet, but he locked his knees refusing to give in.

"Sammy, you're going to fall over. You need to rest…" Dean grabbed Sam's arm, steadying him as he tried to reason with his stubborn sibling.

Sam turned and looked at Dean. He could tell his older brother was in mother hen mode, but now wasn't the time for this. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like time was running out and worse, something was wrong. "Where's the Shade?" Sam asked as he moved to get his clothes from his bag.

Dean stepped back, exasperated but heartened by his brother's ability to move unassisted. "He's gone Sam—he—he ah heard me—and well, I guess I said some things I shouldn't have, but I didn't know you were—I mean he was there."

Sam turned before entering the bathroom. "We have to find him Dean—we have to do the ceremony now. I can't explain it, but if we don't do it soon—it will be too late."

Sam shook his head as he entered the bathroom and started the shower. This was so screwed up. A few hours ago he didn't believe the Shade was a part of him, and yet now after nearly freezing to death in the woods, he realized it was the only explanation. The missing memories, the lack of certain feelings—hell even the freaky visions. All of them were a part of what made him Sam Winchester. To deny it had been stupid and now Sam realized dangerous. If the demon wanted him this way, there had to be reason.

As the warm water flowed over his shivering form, he began to feel some of the energy flow back into his body. He couldn't explain it, but he was feeling a little stronger, not as tired as before. Quickly toweling off and getting into his clothes he looked in the mirror and grimaced. The dark circles under his eyes and the paleness of his skin wasn't going to convince Dean he was fit to hunt.

But he had to help find the Shade. If he was feeling stronger, it meant the Shade must be getting weaker. It only made sense. And if the Shade was getting weaker, how were they going to be able to complete the ceremony? He had studied Indian Religious ceremonies at Stanford for one semester and knew the ritual for purification and what probably would be similar to a Vision Quest would be taxing for a healthy person.

Right now, he was far from being one hundred percent. And worse, his big overprotective brother knew it. Once Dean found out what would be involved, would he let Sam go through with it? A sharp knock at the door brought him from his musings.

"Sammy, you ok in there?" Sam smiled at the worried tone in his brother's voice. He would just have to convince Dean this was the right thing to do. Opening the door, he stepped out into the bedroom, a new resolve strengthening him farther as he finally figured out his next move.

"Dean, is Soaring Eagle still around? I think we need to talk to him…" Sam walked out of the room, smiling as Dean trailed behind him.

"How should I know—I'm not the ghost whisperer in the family. You'll have to ask Nick. He and Charlie are outside on a log communing." Dean shuddered as he caught up with his little brother. He didn't understand the mumbo jumbo Nick had talked about and he rarely prayed. He just didn't believe in the higher power stuff. So when they had asked him to join in with the healing prayers for Sam, he had politely declined.

"You know Dean, a little meditation wouldn't hurt you once in a while…"

"Yeah, well I figure one Haley Joel in the family is enough. Besides, meditation is boring—no girls—did I tell you about my dream the other night, now she was hot…" Dean smirked as he saw his little brother's eyes roll. It felt good to yank his chain, if only for a moment.

"Come on Dean…" Sam called as he walked out the door to join their friends.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean had just spent the last few hours watching his younger brother suffer through whatever it was that was affecting him. At one point, he had even considered taking Sam to the hospital. But Nick had come in with some kind of herbal tea which seemed to bring Sam's fever down to a manageable level.

Now his brother was walking outside as if he hadn't been at deaths door just a few moments before. He knew his brother was far from well, he could see the slight tremors in his brother's large hands and the slight stager as he moved from the room. But he also saw the rigid set of his brother's shoulders and knew it meant only one thing. Sam had made his mind up to do something and neither heaven or hell would be able to convince him to stop.

He watched as Sam moved to sit beside Nick and Charlie. He felt a slight chill in the air and wondered. "Sammy?" he called softly, hoping maybe he was sensing the Shade.

Nick looked up and shook his head. "Sorry Dean, he's not here—but Soaring Eagle thinks there might be a way to find him."

Dean looked around and cleared his throat. "Ah—Soaring Eagle—what do we have to do to fix this?" He felt silly talking to the air. But then talking to his car earlier had to also rank right up there with the totally weird. He moved to take a seat beside Sam and would have fallen if his brother hadn't reached over to steady him.

A soft mist had formed in front of Dean and was beginning to take shape. His eyes blinked as an Indian appeared in full dress. It was like something from an old B movie. Shaking his head, he looked at Nick who was smirking at his reaction.

"Don't worry Dean, it's not your eyes—Soaring Eagle can become corporeal for short periods of time. Just like the Shade of that woman, remember?" Nick smiled at Soaring Eagle and motioned for him to join them.

"Yeah, but man, he needs to learn about personal space!" Dean tried to quell the racing of his heart as he watched the old Indian sit cross legged in front of them.

"We don't have much time. I sense Samuel has grown too weak to travel on his own. But it is possible that we may summon him. There is a part of the ritual where Sam here should be able to reach out and call to his spirit. If we can do it in time, he should be able to respond." Soaring Eagle paused and waited. He sensed the young man in front of him was ready to take the journey. But he was still concerned about the Shade's state of mind.

"What if he doesn't want to come?" Dean asked quietly, his own fears reflected in Soaring Eagles dark eyes.

"Then both will die." Soaring Eagle said without hesitation.

Sam cleared his throat and addressed the Indian. "I know some of the ceremony you speak of, the purification or sweat lodge portion normally takes a number of days to complete. Not to mention the Vision Quest itself. As I understand that could take four days…"

Soaring Eagle smiled. This one was special, he could feel it. "For most, yes—but I sense a pureness within you—and acceptance that many who begin this journey do not have. I believe you will be able to complete the journey sooner Samuel."

"So what's involved in this ceremony anyway?" Dean piped up, not liking the sound of things so far. He knew his brother was strong, but he also wasn't in prime condition either. "I mean, what kind of risk is there to Sam—aren't most people who do this ritual in good physical condition?"

Soaring Eagle nodded and held up his hand before Sam could speak. "It is true, there will be more risk for your brother. However, which is better Dean? Should Sam not try, death is certain. If he tries and fails, he will die—but what if he tries and succeeds?"

"Yeah I get it—'Do or Do not…there is no try'. I get the Yoda lesson here. But this is Sam, are you sure there isn't another way?" Dean jumped as he felt his little brother jab him in the ribs.

"I can do this Dean. You have to let me do it. You told me it would be my decision once we had all the facts. Well we have them and I've decided to do the ceremony." Sam glanced at Dean and smiled softly. He knew his brother's biggest fear was to be alone. "I won't leave you Dean, I promise." Sam said softly.

Dean sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to be with you. The demon is still out there and you need someone to guard your back."

Soaring Eagle shook his head sadly. "I am sorry Dean, but this is a journey Samuel must take on his own. You may be with him in the sweat lodge, but once Sam starts up the mountain—no one may follow."

"Great, so all the demon has to do is wait at the top of the mountain…" Dean stood fists clenched as he realized Sam would be unprotected. There was no way he was going to let his little brother out of his sight.

"No Dean, the demon won't be able to go there. Soaring Eagle has already prepared the area—it's holy ground." Nick remarked as he stood and placed a calming hand on his friends shoulder. He could feel the tension beneath his hand and could only guess at how scared Dean was for his brother. But he knew Sam would have to take the risk or end up dying.

Soaring Eagle's form began to flicker slightly. "I must go ahead and finish the preparations. Do not worry, I will be there to protect your brother from the demon. But you must get him there before the Sun reaches its height. Your brother's journey must begin before the sun rises tomorrow. Samuel, remember no food or water must pass your lips until the ceremony is finished—you understand?"

"Yes, I know what to expect. Don't worry, we'll be there in time to start the ceremony." Sam tried to rise, but sat back down as the world spun for a moment. He just hoped Dean didn't see his moment of weakness. Luckily his older brother's attention was on the fading Shade.

Dean watched as Soaring Eagle's form faded from sight. He looked at Nick who nodded. "He's gone. Charlie how far is this place?"

"About a 30 minute drive, but then we have to hike into the base of Demon's Peak..."

Charlie rose and headed into the cabin. "I'll grab what we'll need for the ceremony, we should leave now."

"Wait a minute—Demon's Peak? You gotta be kiddin' me!" Dean stood and looked at Nick, his mouth hanging open. No frickin' way was he going to let his little brother stand alone on top of something called Demon's Peak. Were they nuts?

"It's just a name Dean…" Nick moved towards his own car to get some additional supplies for his back pack. "It is the tallest mountain in the park and necessary for the ceremony. Besides, I told you the land has been purified and protected against evil. Sam will be fine…"

"Yeah, what's in a name right?" Dean muttered as he reached down to help Sam to his feet. "You really want to go through with this?" He asked quietly while the others were getting ready.

"I don't have much choice—I never seem to have a choice…" Sam replied softly, his eyes looking off into the distance for a moment.

"No Sam, you always have a choice. If you don't want to do this, say so now and we'll find another way." Dean grabbed Sam and waited for his brother's hazel eyes to meet his own.

Sam swallowed and gathered strength from his brother's embrace. He had to do this not only for himself, but for Dean. "It will be fine Dean; I know you'll have my back and I promise I won't leave you alone…"

Dean nodded, but knew in the end they would have to tempt fate one more time. It just wasn't fair. His brother seemed to always get the short end of the stick. "Well, I'm going to bring some things with just in case. You go rest in the car while I pack up some of our supplies."

"You know Dean, Soaring Eagle said he could repel the demon—maybe you should find out—you know while you're waiting—maybe he can give you some ideas on ways to fight the demon." Sam watched as Dean swallowed.

"Yeah, maybe—but just in case, I'm going to bring some of our stuff with. Now get in the car before you fall down. I'm not going to carry your heavy butt out of here again." Dean stalked off to pack his own bag.

As Sam moved slowly towards the Impala he smiled. He knew his big brother would not only carry him if need be, but would move heaven and hell itself to protect him. This time though, he was going to get it right. He wasn't going to put Dean at risk. This time, he would be the only one at risk and that was something he could live with.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Shade moaned softly as he struggled back towards consciousness. Pulling himself to his feet, he turned towards the cabin. His only thought to get to Dean—he had to warn him before it was too late. The vision continued to taunt him as he walked, _"Your fault"_ echoing in his mind until he thought he would scream.

It was his fault the ceremony hadn't taken place yet and it would certainly be his fault if the demon managed to get hold of Dean. Guilt continued to build as all his past mistakes seemed to parade in front of him. "My fault—should have killed the bastard like Dad ordered." Sam muttered to himself. His steps slowing as he fought the memories.

The face of the hunter he killed popped into his mind. "God, I should have been able to stop her!" Sam moaned, but continued to walk towards the cabin. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he realized how weak he had been. But just as he was ready to give in another voice echoed from the past.

"_It's not your fault Sammy—none of it. The dreams, the nightmares, calling her name out every night—you've got to stop or it's going to kill you."_ Dean's voice, strong and sure sounded in his mind. Sam looked up, his eyes searching and surprised to find he was back at the ravine. It wouldn't be long before he would be back at the cabin.

"I'm coming Dean—please just don't let me be too late." Sam sobbed as he once again began to move towards the cabin and hopefully his future.

TBC

Raven524: Since I left you with a cliffy last time, I decided to update again quickly. Of course, we still have a few problems facing our brothers, but at least they all seem to be heading in the same direction for once. Of course, will everything go as planned? taps finger on chin Mwhahahahahahaha—this is Supernatural after all!


	15. Chapter 15 No Sweat, Really!

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 15 – It's No Sweat, Really!**

Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat. His hands clasped tightly in his lap to keep big brother from seeing them tremble. The problem was he couldn't tell if it was from the constant weariness that stalked him or fear. The closer they got to their destination, the more he realized, it was most likely fear—fear of failure.

He glanced at Dean and could tell his brother was uneasy as well. White knuckles were wrapped around the steering wheel as an AC/DC cassette played on the car's radio. The volume was lower than usual, a sure sign his brother wasn't his usual chipper self. In fact, a quiet Dean usually meant trouble for Sam.

As the muted music floated through the car and filled in some of the silence, Sam heard the song playing and began to giggle. His chuckles increased when the chorus of the song began playing – _"WE'RE ON A HIGH WAY TO HELL…"_ He felt his giggles turning into true laughter for the first time since they found out about the Shade. Sam saw Dean's head jerk up and his big brother's eyes sought out his own; the concern in them not quite hidden by the question on his older sibling's face.

"What?" Dean finally asked eyebrow slightly raised.

"Well, we are kinda on a Highway to Hell here—don't ya think?" Sam continued to chuckle as Dean joined in. For a brief moment, the boys allowed the laughter to alleviate the tension that had been building since their meeting with Soaring Eagle. It was a welcome respite, no matter how short.

"I still can't believe we're going to Demon's Peak. I mean seriously dude—do we have to always temp fate?" Dean's smile diminished and was once again replaced by worry.

Sam shook his head and turned to watch the mountain as it grew closer with each mile they drove. As his eyes traveled up the side to the peak, his breath caught in his throat for a moment. It wasn't the tallest mountain he'd ever seen, not like in California where he and Jess used to hike when he went to Sanford. But it was still fairly large and would probably take him at least a day to reach the top, when he was in top physical condition. Suddenly he realized he not only would have to climb the mountain in less than peek physical condition—but he'd have to do it alone.

"So what exactly happens during this ceremony Sammy?" Dean asked breaking the oppressive silence in the car. His worried gaze noticed the tenseness of his little brother's shoulders which caused him to wonder if maybe they weren't making a mistake.

Sam hesitated; he really didn't want to make his brother more worried than he already was; especially since he knew Dean really couldn't do much to help him this time. That was going to be the hardest part on his older brother—for once he'd have to step aside and let someone _or something_ else protect his baby brother. Sam knew if the situation were reversed, he'd be feeling the same frustration and fear. But as Dean turned to look at him once more, he realized Dean wasn't going to let the subject drop this time.

"Sammy?" Dean demanded giving his little brother the big brother 'do as I say' stare. Sam smiled slightly, he had heard that most mothers could control their children with just a look—maybe his big brother was tapping into his more feminine side. Of course, Dean had always been both a mother and father to him when he was growing up—so it was natural he'd been able to develop 'the look'.

"I mean it Sam, tell me exactly what they want you to do once we reach this place, or I'm going to turn this car around…" Dean slowed the car to make his point.

Sam held his hands up in surrender as he cleared his throat. He picked at the hem of his hoodie, trying to figure out the best way to tell his brother he was going to have to let him suffer a little in order to fix him. "Ok Dean, but you need to keep moving man—we're running out of time…"

Sam watched as Dean increased his speed once more, catching up with the Mustang ahead of them containing Nick and Charlie. "Fine Dean, the ceremony is usually done in three parts." Sam paused trying to recall the lecture on Indian Religious Ceremonies. He smiled for a moment as a memory of happier times surfaced. He and Jess had both taken that class together.

Dean saw the wistful look on his little brother's face and realized once again that his brother had not only managed to stand on his own two feet without his family, but had also built a life for himself—a life that made him happy. He hated to burst Sam's moment of happy memories, but he needed to know what they'd be facing. "So what is the first part of the ceremony Sam?"

Shaking his head, Sam continued to recite what he could remember from the lecture. "The first part I've already got licked Dean—the person preparing for the journey would fast for a few days before the purification ceremony would take place. Since I haven't eaten for a couple of days—I'm already ahead of the game." Sam's voice was calm, but even he could hear the tiredness creeping back into his tone.

"Jeez Sam, you should have eaten something earlier—you were already weakened by this Shade thing. Maybe we should delay it just a while longer, let you get some of your strength back first…" Dean could kick himself for not making sure Sam had eaten. He searched his brain and realized that his little brother also hadn't been drinking much either. Some big brother he turned out to be.

"Dean, I'm fine—besides, we both know I'm not going to get any stronger as long as the Shade and I are sharing a single life source." Sam's fears were correct; his big brother was only getting more worried and filled with guilt over what was to come. He reached out and touched Dean's arm, "None of this is your fault Dean—no matter what happens—please, just believe me when I say I'll be fine."

Dean swallowed and turned his gaze, not wanting his little brother to see the tears just below the surface. "Humph—can I have that in writing Sammy? Seems to me, you're always telling me you'll be fine and then I end up sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs while you get your beauty sleep."

"And I remember having a few restless nights keeping watch over you as well big brother—it comes with the territory…" Sam noticed they were almost to their destination. He hoped he was up to the long hike in to the sweat lodge. With Dean in mother hen mode, it was bound to be a very, very long hike.

"So what's the next part—this purification ceremony…" Dean tried to get them back on target; he wanted to know what was coming before they reached their destination.

"I will be placed in a sweat lodge to purify my spirit and open myself up to receive whatever the Great Spirit wants to tell me." Sam remarked calmly, knowing his brother's feelings about anything spiritual—he didn't have long to wait for the explosion.

"So you're going to go into some hut and sweat until you become even more dehydrated and weak—and this is supposed to bring in some kind of divine intervention to fix this? Come on Sammy, even you can't be buying this stuff!" Dean turned and stared at his younger brother as if he had lost his mind.

"Actually, Dean I do in some respects. I mean these rituals have been going on since the beginning of time in one form or another. Besides, it doesn't seem like we have much choice here…" Sam turned to his brother and smiled softly.

"Great, I can hardly wait for the last part…" Dean turned back to concentrate on the road as it was winding more and more the closer they got to the mountain. One wrong turn and he and Sam wouldn't need to worry about the ceremony—they'd be getting wings of a different kind.

Sam swallowed; he knew Dean would hate the last part of the ceremony. "After the purification ceremony, I'll have to begin the Vision Quest. I will have to climb to the top of the mountain and sort of meditate and pray. No one can assist me, I have to face the elements alone and unarmed. In most of the ceremonies the person had to stay at the top of the mountain for four days without food or drink..."

Dean slammed on the brakes before turning to face his little brother. "No freakin' way Sam—you can't do it. What about the demon huh? Not to mention the local wild life, I don't like it—we'll find another way."

Sam calmly turned to Dean and acknowledged the raw fear he saw in his brother's gaze. "You told me it was my decision Dean; I want to—no I need to go through with this—please—you have to let me do this…"

Dean shook his head in defeat. He could never refuse his brother when he spoke to him this way. Why would today be any different? "Fine, but I'm going to have a talk with Soaring Eagle to make sure the place is a demon free zone…otherwise, I'm calling it off!"

Sam sighed as he settled back into the seat. In the end, he knew he'd get his way, but Dean just had to feel like he had some control. He just hoped he could keep up his end. As he looked at his brother, he once more promised—"I won't leave you alone Dean..." Sam whispered before gazing out the window once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The Shade's steps were getting slower and slower as he trudged through the forest towards the cabin. The pain in his head was keeping pace with the pain in his heart as he realized how badly he had screwed things up. He looked up and sighed as he realized he still had a ways to go before getting to his destination.

A piercing cry overhead caused Sam to look upwards, a smile curving his lips at the sight of a lone eagle circling just ahead of him. The proud bird floated on the breeze, its wings barely moving as its eyes searched the ground. Sam remembered Soaring Eagle saying the eagle was the Indian's spiritual guide. He had to admit, the medicine man had shown the same majesty, grace and courage of the bird circling above him.

Taking heart, Sam quickened his pace. He had to believe things could still be fixed—he was a Winchester after all. Even if he wasn't totally human right now, the basic tenants he'd been fed by his father and brother still held true. A Winchester never gave up and he wasn't about to do so now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean watched as Sam stood quietly off from the rest of the group as they prepared for the long hike to the sweat lodge. According to Charlie, his uncle had taken into account Sam's condition and actually built the lodge half-way up the mountain. Feeling slightly better that his little brother would not be climbing the whole way by himself; Dean decided to take along a few extra supplies from their store of weapons. Unlike his younger sibling, he only had faith in what he could see—and he'd already seen and experienced the yellow eyed demon's presence in this area.

"If you are all ready, we should begin." Charlie announced as he pulled his own back pack onto his shoulders.

Dean moved closer to Sam and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're sure you want to go through with this Sammy?" he asked quietly, still not comfortable with the whole ritual and what it would entail for his younger brother.

Sam sighed and turned to look at Dean, his eyes already had a far away look to them. "It will be fine Dean—I can't explain it, but I feel—I don't know—like this is where I need to be right now."

"Ok, but I'm still reserving the right to pull the plug—I won't lose you Sammy." Dean ducked and began to follow Charlie and Nick up the mountain. He didn't want his brother to see the tears that once again were trying to break free.

After about an hour of solid walking, Dean noticed his brother was slowing down. Up to this point, he had been impressed with Sam's ability to keep up the grueling pace being set by Charlie. He couldn't help worrying about what shape his little brother would be in once they finished the long hike. Between the lack of food and water, the weakness being brought on by the separation of part of himself and now this stupid hike into the wilderness; he knew his brother had to be operating on the last of his reserves.

"Hey Charlie, do you think we could take a quick break—I just need a minute to catch my breath." Dean decided to ask for himself as he knew Sam would be upset if they stopped on account of him. He glanced back at Sam and smiled as his brother took a seat on a nearby stump.

Charlie turned back and noticed Sam already sitting. He realized immediately what Dean was trying to do, but played along. "Sure Dean, I forgot you were suffering from a concussion just a short time ago—do you need anything?"

Dean shook his head, not wanting to worry Sam. "No, just a few minutes to catch my breath…"

Sam's looked up as Dean sat down next to him. "Thanks" he said softly, a smile gracing his face. Dean should have known Sam wouldn't be fooled.

"How you holding up Sammy?" Dean was thirsty, but he couldn't bring himself to drink knowing Sam wouldn't be able to. His eyes quickly scanned his brother, assessing his condition and deciding all things considered, the youngest Winchester was doing better than expected.

"I told you Dean, I'll be fine…" Sam's eyes traveled back to the mountain in front of him. Dean could tell his mind was someplace else.

"Yeah, like you'd tell me if you weren't." Dean muttered as he stood and readjusting his heavy backpack got ready to start on the final leg of the journey. "You ready?"

Sam didn't respond but simply stood and began to follow Charlie once more.

oooooooooooooooo

Soaring Eagle sat outside the sweat lodge he had created. The effort was normally accomplished by more than one member of the tribe, but he had managed to construct the domed hut on his own. Sometimes, the strength of being a Shade did come in handy he thought to himself.

The hut had a frame built of branches from the willow. Each pole had been placed into the ground after a small offering of tobacco leaves had been made. Next thick blankets had been placed on the frame, creating a sort of cocoon like structure. The height of the structure was only about five feet, but the length would accommodate at least three people. In the center of the structure a pit had been dug to receive the sacred stones. These heated stones would be placed in the pit once the occupants had arrived.

The hut had been built to align with the four cardinal directions, with the entrance facing east, the direction associated with the sacred fire. The lodge itself rested on mother earth, all vegetation had been cleared away before construction even began. The medicine man had done everything he could to prepare, including making a belt of prayer ties for Samuel. The belt would not only promote healing, but also help purify the man before he entered the sacred lodge.

As his thoughts returned to the young man he had come to know. Even divided, he had felt the inner strength of the man. No wonder the evil one feared him. He had sensed the underlying fear from the demon, even as it taunted the young hunter. He smiled at the knowledge, aware that Samuel thought the demon was his worst enemy, but in reality his reticence in accepting the gifts the Great Father provided was his true foe. If the boy ever accepted who he was meant to be, there would be no force of evil that could stand against him.

Soaring Eagle was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the group approaching him. It was time to begin, he just hoped the Shade would hear Samuel's call and appear when the time was right. Chanting a final prayer for guidance and strength, the ancient Indian rose and got ready to face his charges. He was sure this day would not only be hard on Samuel, but on his older brother as well. He prayed for the ability to help guide the protector and provide him with solace as he waited for the result of the ritual. From the look on the young man's face, he was going to need all the help his spiritual guide could provide.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Sam had been following the others on shear will power for the last couple of miles. His body was protesting the exertion while his mind swirled with questions. Unlike his brother, he had always had a sort of faith. It wasn't the kind of faith found in most religious institutions, but more like a feeling he had ever since he could remember. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but he had always believed there had to be a greater good somewhere.

When he and Dean had found out the 'angel' who was sending people on mission's to kill those who were wicked; was in fact, a priest who had died and not passed on. His faith had been shaken. Maybe there weren't 'guardian angels' watching out for those who tried to do good. But in the end, he still felt if there was great evil in the world—there also had to be great good.

He smiled wearily at the image of the Medicine Man standing before them. He knew it was taking a great amount of power for the Shade to not only prepare the site for the ritual, but to also maintain his corporeal self long enough for the ceremony to be completed. The strength of this individual and the sense of calm he exuded bolstered Sam's belief that what they were doing was the right thing.

"Well we made it Soaring Eagle, so when does the party begin." Dean asked as he placed a steadying hand under Sam's elbow. He had seen his younger brother stumble and automatically reached to help him. Sam smiled as he realized once again his brother couldn't stop protecting him any more than he could stop breathing.

"All has been made ready; we should begin as soon as you both have been prepared." Soaring Eagle smiled as he began to remove his clothing. "You both must remove your clothes; you must enter the sacred lodge as you came into this world."

Sam wished he had a picture of the look on Dean's face at that moment. "Somehow Sammy I think you left a few things out when you told me about this ceremony…"

Sam smiled softly as he slowly began to remove his clothes. He only hoped he would have the strength to make it through.

TBC

Raven524: For the next couple of chapters I have been doing some research on the various ceremonies being used. I am trying to stay as close to the intent of the rituals and hope that no one takes offense if I get something not quite right. There will be some adaptations that are purely my own for the story, but the basic premises are based on actual Native American rituals. That being said, I hope you all enjoy the next phase of the story…


	16. Chapter 16 The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 16 – The Journey Begins**

Sam slowly removed his jacket and underlying shirt. He paused for a moment as he heard a soft exclamation from Nick. "What the hell took a bite out of you?" Nick said softly, his eyes traveling the railroad tracks marring Sam's chest and side.

"Just a little run in with a Chupacabra." Sam shook his head as he fingered the wounds briefly. A reminder of just how much the separation had affected him as he remembered the attack. Dean was right; he had given in too easily. But at the time, it had seemed like the only thing to do. "I'm fine Nick—really…"

He saw Nick's eyes mirroring the concern in his brother's face. Taking a deep breath, he quickly removed the rest of his clothing, neatly piling them beside the entrance to the sweat lodge. He realized the sooner things got started, the better it was going to be for him as well as the others.

Soaring Eagle approached Sam with a small belt containing a number of satchels. He looked up at the Indian, the question clear on his face. "I have made this for you Samuel, each satchel contains herbs and medicines to help purify and heal you. You may wear this into the lodge, but nothing else."

Sam looked at Dean and saw a brief grin flash over his brother's face. He could just imagine what was going through his brother's mind as the Medicine Man attached the belt to his waist, chanting as he completed the deed in his native tongue. After the belt was attached, the ancient Indian moved to stand in front of Dean.

"You will have the honor of being the firekeeper. As the ceremony progresses, White Owl will pass you the heated stones. You must place them in the pit in the center of the lodge." Soaring Eagle nodded at Charlie who handed Dean what looked like a tool made from deer antlers. It was shaped to allow the holder to handle the hot stones. Soaring Eagle continued to instruct Dean on the proper etiquette for the lodge. "You must remain silent and you cannot interfere—it will not be easy. If you feel you cannot do this thing, then White Owl can assist and you can guard the entrance."

Sam watched as Dean's eyes narrowed slightly before his brother responded. "I'll be fine, but know this—I will not watch my brother die…"

Soaring Eagle smiled. "And you will not have to do so. I believe your brother has more than enough strength to complete his task—or do you believe your brother to be weak?" The medicine man watched the war inside the young man. He knew the brother was overprotective, but he also could sense his pride and faith in the youngest one. He was hoping that faith would keep his other nature in check.

Sam's eyes met Dean's for a brief moment, a silent communication passing between the two brothers. "My brother will be fine Soaring Eagle—I want him with me…" Sam replied quietly.

"Good, all is good then." Soaring Eagle turned to Nick and Charlie. "You two will remain outside—I have prepared the ground and purified it and the mountain. However, if the evil one should prevail, you must prevent him from entering or disturbing the ceremony."

The Medicine Man passed a walking stick made of Ash to Charlie. At the end of the stick hung what appeared to be some kind of gourd that rattled and bags that contained some kind of herbs. "What is that for?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"The Ash is an old enemy of evil. It will prevent the one who hunts you from advancing. The staff had been purified and contains the elements to drive him back." Soaring Eagle turned and crouched on all fours before crawling into the lodge.

"After you princess—I'm saving the view of this fine behind for someone special…" Dean grinned before turning to Nick. "Hold this for me…" he said softly as he handed his pendant that normally hung from his neck to their friend.

Nick smiled softly. "Don't worry Dean, I've got your back on this one…" he pointed to the shot gun sitting within easy reach along with the flasks of holy water. He wasn't sure he would be able to kill the demon, but he'd do what he could to buy the boys enough time to get away. The hard glint in Nick's eyes seemed to be enough for Dean as he turned back towards his brother.

"Dean, is there any female this side of the ocean who has not seen your rear end?" Sam asked chuckling as he dropped down to follow Soaring Eagle into the lodge.

"And your point is Sammy?" Dean muttered as he followed his little brother into the darkness beyond.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The weary Shade finally managed to reach the cabin, but his heart stopped as he noticed immediately the missing Impala. "NO!" Sam cried as he moved towards the cabin. A quick glance inside brought his fears crashing down around him. He was too late.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled into the wind, the tears falling down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. He had been so sure he'd make it in time. But once again he had failed. No matter how hard he tried, he always managed to let the people he cared the most about down.

He hadn't been strong enough to kill his father while he had been possessed. That brief moment of weakness seemed to haunt his every waking hour. Dean almost died because of it, his father had gone to hell and now he was most likely going to break his promise to his big brother and leave him alone.

"_I never should have brought you on this hunt!"_ John Winchester's words cut into Sam further and more painful than any knife. He had always been a disappointment to his father. Had the rift between them been more than just stubborn pride or had it run deeper? Did his father know he was evil and if so, why had he never told him? The answer was clear, his father thought him too weak to handle the truth.

"_Why Sam, why didn't you tell me?"_ Jessica's soft voice flowed to spread the poison further through his soul. Reminding him once again how weak he was—he never told not because of the family motto—but because he didn't want to lose her—lose the 'normal' life he had built for himself. He refused to be a 'freak of nature' as Dean had so fondly called him. But in the end, that is what he had become—something to be reviled and feared—tainted by a demon on his six month birthday.

"_It's too little, too late Sam…"_ Dean's words reminding him he would never be the hunter his father was, no matter how hard he tried. He could never take back the words spoken in anger to his father nor could he prove himself worthy of being John Winchester's son.

"_He left me…now I'm stuck with your sorry ass"_ The shape shifter's words, echoing what probably was Dean's thoughts after they had gotten back together. He had become nothing more than a burden, a responsibility thrust on his older brother's back since he was four years old—no childhood for his brother. Dean had been thrust into an adult world overnight with no chance of being a kid.

"_You have to save Sam, but if you can't you will have to kill him"_ The final words spoken to his big brother by their father, cementing his burden status but also putting the bull's-eye firmly on his brother's back as well. How many times would Dean step into the line of fire to save him? The answer was too horrible for Sam to consider, but he knew the only thing to stop his stubborn brother would be death.

Sam shuddered under the thoughts and emotions swirling in his mind. He pulled his knees to his chest and began to rock slowly back and forth. A soft plaintive cry broke him from his memories and caused him to look up into the distance. He could see the eagle circling once more, but more importantly his mind finally registered something he had learned from Soaring Eagle.

The mountain in the distance was sacred ground. If Soaring Eagle was going to perform the ceremony, he would go there. Standing up, Sam walked towards the dirt road leading from the cabin, his gaze following the tracks left by the Impala and another car—both heading towards the mountain.

The way he saw it, he had two choices. He could stay here and continue to feel sorry for himself, which would mean the demon had won or he could suck it up in true Winchester fashion and head for the mountain. The despair he had felt moments before was replaced by a deep seated anger. "I won't let you win you bastard!" Sam spoke into the wind before beginning to walk down the road and hopefully towards his brother.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean wiped the sweat from his forehead as he quickly added more stones to the already glowing fire pit. He could feel the sweat running down his chest and back as the heat continued to build in the small confined area. The only light came from the glowing stones and made for a bizarre scene.

He glanced quickly at Sam his concern growing as he saw his little brother list sideways for a moment, only to push back with his arms until he was upright once more. Sam's whole body was glistening with rivers of sweat. Small beads forming on his muscular arms, face and chest as he continue to sit crossed legged in front of the pit. His brother's eyes were closed and his breathing was coming in short pants. But Dean had promised to let Sam do this and he would not interfere—at least for the moment.

Soaring Eagle placed the fir branch into the container of water near him. Speaking in the strange language of his people, he once more shook the branch over the stones four times. Dean sat back as the heated rocks sent off sparks and small flames before dying down to an eerie red glow. This was the fourth time he had gotten stones and watched as the Medicine Man continued the ritual.

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling slightly dizzy himself. He couldn't tell if it was the heat or the odor from the various plants and herbs the Medicine Man had added to the stones during each part of the ceremony. Soaring Eagle had explained some of them were to purify the spirit while others were actually to promote healing and give the participants strength to finish their journey.

The soft and mellow tones of the ancient Indian actually made him feel relaxed; something Dean would have thought was impossible considering the purpose of the ritual. He couldn't explain it, but in a way he was feeling more in tune with his surroundings, his mind wandering for brief moments into a place that made him feel warm and at peace. He opened his eyes and checked on Sam once more, wondering if his brother was feeling the same.

Soaring Eagle began to speak once more to Sam. "Great Spirit, have mercy on this child, provide him with your guidance and heal his troubled mind for he is now one with your people. From this time forth he shall be known to the people as Qaletaqa—guardian of the people." The Indian then turned to Dean who had remained unusually quiet. "Great Spirit, have mercy on this child, provide him with the wisdom to help Qaletaqa through his life journey for he is now one with your people. From this time forth he shall be known to the people as Hania-spirit warrior."

Dean smiled at the name, but wondered at its significance. Sam had always thought his destiny was one of darkness, but what if—what if the Indian was right and he was destined for good? Guardian of the People, strangely the name fit Sam. His brother always tried to save the victim and felt each death as if he was personally responsible. He knew his brother's heart and always believed it was good, there wasn't an ounce of evil in his baby brother as far as he could see. Yet, did it matter what others believed; if Sam believed himself to be evil—would he turn that way?

As the questions continued to buzz in his mind, he closed his eyes and tried to take a breath. The smoke and heat making him feel weak and unfocused. It felt like they had been in here for days, but from the position of the sun the last time he'd gotten stones—he would bet it has only been a couple of hours. A soft groan brought his eyes open and senses on full alert. He watched as Sam began to sway, his eyes blinking as if trying to focus before he began to fall forward—straight for the pit.

Dean crawled with a speed he never knew he had to reach his younger brother. "Sammy!" He croaked, alarmed at the weakness in his own voice as he caught Sam around the middle and pulled him upright back into the protection of his arms. He could feel the tremors in his brother's body, but more worrisome was the dryness of his brother's skin. "How much longer?" Dean asked as he felt Sam's body relax into his own; a dark head falling back onto his shoulder as hazel eyes continued to blink, unfocused at the world around them.

Soaring Eagle smiled. "The naming has been complete, I have one final prayer and then we can leave. Once we leave, you must take your brother to the stream to cool him. I will follow with White Eagle so that we may prepare him for he next part of his journey."

Dean wanted to pull Sam from here now, but he refrained as he heard his brother mumble his name. "Dean? Dean—I'm ok—let him—must finish—you promised…" Sam's eyes closed as a sigh left his lips.

"Yes, I promised—but so did you little brother—don't forget." Dean continued to hold his brother upright as Soaring Eagle began to chant once more in his native tongue. As the Indian completed the ritual, he couldn't help but wonder how Sam was going to make it up the mountain on his own. His brother could barely hold his head up. As if sensing his older brother's thoughts, Sam pushed himself away from Dean's chest and sat upright once more. The determination clear in his brother's shoulders brought not only a sense of pride to Dean, but also a measure of fear. It was clear Sam intended to see this through; no matter what the cost.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick paced outside the lodge, his own thoughts jumbled as he continued to search the landscape around them for any threat. Charlie had spent some time telling him about the purification ritual and the Crying for a Vision or Vision Quest ritual. Sam was in for a rough time from what he now understood and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have continued to research—to find another way to fix the problem.

As if reading his thoughts, Charlie placed a calming hand on Nick's shoulder. "All will be well. Many have gone through this before him and have survived. The purpose is to cleanse the mind and body in order to be a fit vessel through which the Great Spirit can work—in this case, hopefully to replace what has been lost to Sam."

"I know Charlie, but he's already weak and injured on top of it. Did you see those wounds on his chest and side; they aren't even close to being healed. What if he develops an infection while up on that mountain—or draws an animal to him because he begins to bleed. So much could go wrong…" Nick dropped down to sit on the log that had been placed not far from the entrance to the lodge.

Before Charlie could respond, the flap to the lodge was thrown open and Dean emerged only to turn and help his younger brother from the hut. Nick could see Sam wasn't steady and moved to help. "We have to get him to the stream—cool him down." Dean managed to croak as he struggled to his own feet.

"Grab his other arm Dean and let's go!" Nick took charge for a brief moment, immediately sensing the urgency of cooling Sam's heated skin. Sam seemed to sag between the two men as they stumbled towards the stream. Not bothering about his own clothing, Nick walked into the shallow water with Dean and helped him lower his younger sibling into the cold waters.

"Argh!—too Cccolddd…" Sam moaned as he tried to rise from the frigid stream. But Dean pulled him back down, forcing his younger brother to sit in the water as he continued to splash more water down Sam's chest and back.

"I'll grab some clothes…" Nick said as he exited the stream and headed back to the lodge. As he reached for Sam's clothes, Charlie placed a hand on his arm.

"I have what he will need for his journey—he will not need those." Charlie pulled a breechcloth, some moccasins and a buffalo robe from his belongings. Both men turned as Soaring Eagle approached, his figure flickering slightly as he placed a pot containing what looked like white clay into Charlie's hands.

"Charlie knows the rest of the preparations. I must rest until I am needed again." Soaring Eagle began to fade from view, a soft smile on his face. "He is strong and pure of heart—do not fear, I believe he will succeed."

"I hope so, or Dean is not going to be a happy camper." Nick mumbled as he turned to follow Charlie to the stream. He still wondered how Charlie was going to convince Dean to let Sam make the journey on his own. Some how he didn't think the park ranger's assurances that others had completed the ritual safely would keep Dean from protecting his baby brother. In fact, he didn't know of anything on this earth that could accomplish that feat. Smiling to himself, Nick hurried to catch up with Charlie; he didn't want to miss the show.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shade Sam continued to stumble along the road, each step brining him closer to what he hoped was the site of the ceremony. His eyes searched ahead, hoping to see some sign of his brother, but other than the tire treads of the Impala, there was no sign.

"Nice day for a walk isn't it Sammy boy!" A snide voice called from his left.

Sam jerked and backed away, his eyes narrowing as the yellow eyed demon stepped from the shadows.

"Now why would you want to go and spoil my fun Sammy?" The demon approached, reaching out to grab Sam's arm. But he managed to duck and elude the beast for the moment.

"Stay back you bastard. I'm not going to let you hurt Dean." Sam ground out as he continued to move away from the demon. He had to get away and warn Dean before it was too late.

"Ah—but who said you get a vote Sammy!" Before Sam could react, the demon lunged and placed his hand on his head. A bolt of shear white pain raced through his skull before he fell to his knees. Before the world went dark, he heard the soft chuckle of the demon echoing in his mind. "I told you Sammy, I'm in this game to win and there is nothing you or that idiot guard dog of yours can do to stop me."

TBC

Raven524: Well I hope this chapter isn't too boring. But don't worry, we are getting to the action part real soon, I promise. Thanks again to all who are reviewing, I've tried to answer you all, but for some reason I've been getting error messages. So if you didn't hear from me, please accept my thanks! You all rock!


	17. Chapter 17 Onward and Upward

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 16 – Onward and Upward**

Sam shivered in the cold water, his teeth chattering as his body tried to reconcile the drastic change from being cooked alive to being frozen. As Dean continued to rub his arms and legs, he could feel some of the circulation moving again, but all he wanted right now was to be warm. "Ccolldd…" Sam whispered to his brother as he felt himself pulled from the stream and gently placed on the soft grassy bank.

"I know Sammy, but we had to get you cooled down. Nick will be back in a moment with your clothes…" Dean watched as Sam's eyes continued to blink, not quite focusing on him but roving around as if searching for something.

"Tell Dad I'll be ready to go in a minute—don't leave without me ok?" Sam muttered, his eyes closing for a brief moment as he tried to push himself upright.

Dean sucked in a breath and gazed worriedly at his younger sibling. "Sammy, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Sam shook his head, trying to clear the slight buzzing noise so he could focus on his older brother. The worry in Dean's tone did more to clear his thoughts than the water. Sitting up he swatted his older brother's hands away from him. He had to finish this which meant he had to convince his watch dog he would be fine. "Seriously Dude, how about some personal space? Unless of course next time you want a king instead of two queens…"

Dean stepped back quickly, realizing for the first time that both he and Sam were still buck naked and in close proximity to each other. A slight blush rose on his cheeks as he heard his brother's teasing voice. "Sorry Sammy, I'm reserving this fine body for something with softer curves!" Dean's wink was met with a soft chuckle from his brother.

Sam watched as Charlie and Nick approached, his eyes getting large at the items in Charlie's hands. He heard a soft snicker from his big brother and realized once this was over, he was providing him with too much ready ammunition for future taunts.

"Hey Sam, glad to see you're feeling a little better." Nick replied as he handed Dean his clothes.

"It's a bit drafty—where are my clothes?" Sam asked, hating the smirk that was now also on Nick's face. "You've got to be kidding right?"

Charlie moved forward and handed the breechcloth and moccasins to Sam. "You need to put these on and then stand so that I can finish your preparations."

Sam looked at the garment in his hands and shook his head. There was a leather belt and a long piece of soft cloth; he had absolutely no idea how to put it on. He heard soft chuckles from the men around him as he tried to figure out how to put the breechcloth on. "A little help here would be nice…" Sam groused as he glared at his brother.

Charlie stepped forward and quickly showed Sam how to put the garment on. "Look Samuel, it's easy. You just put the leather belt around your waist, and then pull the cloth between your legs, leaving the fringed ends hanging in the front and back."

"Kind of like a big boy diaper Sammy, aren't you just the cutest thing!" Dean deadpanned as he clapped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam glared at his older brother as he continued to position the cloth to ensure he had the most coverage possible. Surprisingly, it did cover the essentials, but his hips, legs and chest remained bare and exposed to the elements. He could feel the chill of the air around him and wondered how he was going to survive through the night.

"What do I do next Charlie?" Sam asked as he sat on a nearby log to put on the moccasins. He sighed with relief that he wouldn't have to walk bare footed. The thought of the tiny pieces of shale piercing the souls of his feet wasn't pleasant. Luckily the sole of the moccasin was thick and hard while the top what made of soft leather. It was adorned with an intricate beaded pattern. But at least it would provide him with protection as he walked the trail.

"We need to finish the purification by rubbing your body with sage and pine needles. Then you must coat yourself with this white clay." Charlie placed the pot containing the clay into Sam's hand. Without waiting, he began to chant as he began to rub Sam's skin with the purification mixture. Sam stood quietly, the feel of the rough rub on his skin while a little uncomfortable; wasn't painful. After the park ranger to finish he began to quickly apply the white clay to his body, being careful around his stitches. The last thing he needed was an infection.

Dean shook his head as his brother stood, with his long hair and tanned skin Sam looked like a Native American from the past. Even his height lent to the appearance, the only detraction were his hazel eyes; which showed some of the uncertainty his brother was feeling. "So Tonto, you about ready to hit the trail?"

Sam turned and smiled softly at Dean. "Sure Kemo Sabe, just make sure you have plenty of silver bullets—just in case."

Charlie watched the brother's banter for a few more minutes before stepping forward once more. "Good, Soaring Eagle has told me your place has already been prepared on the mountain top. You will need this pipe and tobacco to help with your meditation. You understand what you must do?" Charlie asked as he placed the buffalo robe on Sam's shoulders.

Sam smiled at the warmth of the wrap, although the odor did cause him to wrinkle his nose slightly. "Yes, Soaring Eagle went over it in the hut. But how will I know when the ritual is complete?"

Charlie smiled. "You will know Samuel. Now don't forget, you must keep to the path and not wander from it." Charlie pointed to the path that could be seen clearly. "This is your last chance to change your mind; do you feel you are ready?"

Sam looked back at Dean and could see the tension rolling off his brother. He knew what he had to do, but he also recognized this would be just as hard for his big brother protector. "I'm sure—don't worry, it's just a walk in the park."

Dean groaned at Sam's remark. "Remember Sammy, if you get in trouble or don't come back I'm going to kick your ass!"

Sam shook his head as he turned and began his trek up the mountain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean watched as his little brother walked slowly away from him. He took a few steps to follow, but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. "He will be fine…"

Turning to face the park ranger, he couldn't help but let out some of his frustration. "And how the hell do you know that? He's injured, dehydrated and half starved—facing God knows what without so much as knife to protect himself. This is crazy; I have to be near him to protect him. What if he falls or gets attacked by an animal—or worse?"

Charlie stepped in front of the irate hunter. "You will allow him to do this, or you will lose him. But don't worry Dean—I am a park ranger and as such am responsible for his safety and welfare. I have come prepared."

Dean watched as Charlie pulled out a pair of binoculars from his back pack. "You will be able to watch his journey from here. If he should get in trouble, I have my walkie talkie and can get a rescue team here within minutes…"

"Humph! You could have told me this sooner. Fine, I'll wait, but at the first sign of trouble, you better have that walkie talkie ready!" Dean moved off and brought the binoculars to his eyes. He would watch and guard his brother's back from afar. It wasn't the best solution, but one he knew he'd have to live with for now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam continued to walk slowly up the mountain path. Each step seemed to take more energy than he had left, but somehow he managed to keep putting one foot in front of the other. He pulled the buffalo robe closer around his shivering body. Even with the robe, the falling temperatures were already getting to him. He glanced back briefly and smiled as he saw the figure of his brother standing apart from the others. He was surprised Dean had let him leave without too much fuss. But then, he was sure his brother had something up his sleeve to make sure he'd be all right.

Soaring Eagle had told him he had to make the top of the mountain before sunset. It looked like he had managed to make about half the distance and had a couple of hours left to climb. He paused for a moment and studied the trail ahead. It looked pretty easy to traverse; even though the incline was getting steeper the closer he came to the top. He just hoped his legs would hold out long enough.

A slight rustling noise to his left caused him to stop and peer into the underbrush. His hand reaching for the knife he normally kept on his hip touched bare skin instead. Sam stood facing the noise, reaching down to grab a small rock for defense. It would have to do in a crunch. As the noise came closer, he could feel his heart beating so hard it felt like it would leap from his chest. Unreasonable fear coursed through him urging him to flee rather than face the foe.

Dropping the stone, Sam began to jog up the hillside. After only a few moments his legs were burning and his breath was coming in short gasps. He wouldn't be able to keep this pace up much longer. The young hunter slowed down and took a look back trying to make sure he wasn't being followed. As his head turned, his toe caught on a sharp rock. Sam felt a sharp pain in his foot as the stone tore through the soft material of the moccasin. "Sht!" Sam yelled as he felt himself falling; his hands reaching out front to lessen the impact.

Pain traveled up his arms and into his shoulders as he hit the ground. But the sharp pieces of shale leaving a trail of scratches and puncture wounds on his hands and knees were the least of his problems. As he fell, he twisted his body causing some of the stitches to pull on his chest and side. Pushing himself onto his knees, he looked down and saw blood beginning to seep from some of the stitches. "Just frickin' great. Dean is never going to let me leave the hotel room ever again at this rate."

Sam let his head fall forward for a moment, thoughts of giving up and returning to the base of the mountain began to form in his mind. He felt dizzy and tired—all he wanted right now was a nice warm bed and something to drink. His tongue felt like it was glued to the roof of his mouth. He could feel the heat on his face, a sure sign at some point he was probably going to be running a fever, if he wasn't already. He looked longingly down the path and wondered what Dean would say if he turned around right now.

"_You're off your game Sammy…if we don't get this __fixed; one of us is going to get killed."_ Dean's words floated through the fog encompassing Sam's mind. Sam opened his eyes and gazed once more down the path that led to his big brother and safety. Then he gazed up towards the top of the mountain, where uncertainty waited for him. As he pushed himself back up onto his feet, he swayed both in body in mind. But once more, he turned and squared his shoulders. "I won't be a burden to him—I can do this—I can do at least one thing right this time."

Sam began making his way to the top of the mountain once more. As he limped along the trail, his mind wondered how the Shade was doing. If he felt anything like him—they were both in trouble. He just prayed Soaring Eagle was right, when the time came the Shade would appear and they would become one. Of course, the Medicine Man didn't know about the Winchester streak of bad luck…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean continued to watch Sam's progress up the mountainside. He could tell from the way his brother was walking, Sam wasn't up to par. He chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if this had been such a smart idea. After all, even if a rescue crew could get there in minutes—it might be minutes his brother didn't have.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and his hands gripped the binoculars until his knuckles turned white. "Sammy!" Dean yelped as he watched his brother begin to run and subsequently fall towards the ground. As he watched, he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His little brother had fallen and he wasn't getting up—time to call in the rescue team.

"Charlie—Charlie, he's down. You need to call in your men." Dean walked quickly towards the log Nick and Charlie had been relaxing on since Sam had left. Charlie jumped up and grabbed the binoculars, searching the path to determine how badly the young man was injured. As he watched, he saw Sam shake his head and climb slowly to his feet. After a brief moment of hesitation, the young hunter began his assent to the top of the mountain once again.

"He looks ok to me Dean—he has a slight limp, but otherwise seems to be moving fine." Charlie handed the binoculars back to the worried sibling.

Dean once again trained the field glasses on his little brother's body. Charlie was right; Sam appeared to be fine except for a small limp. Biting back the panic that was still flowing through his veins, he had to admit his brother didn't need to be rescued. "Fine, but if he falls again, you call in the medics…"

Charlie nodded and returned to his seat on the log while Nick rose and stood beside Dean. "I know this is hard Dean, I mean I don't like it either. But Sam has to face this on his own. You know your brother is strong—he'll pull through you'll see…"

Dean glanced at Nick and saw his own worry mirrored in the other hunter's eyes. "I know he's strong Nick, but he's not invincible…"

"And neither are you, but that doesn't seem to stop you from throwing yourself into harms way whenever you feel Sam is in danger. Come on, why don't you sit down and grab something to eat and drink. You'll need your strength when Sam comes back."

Nick gently pulled Dean's arm, leading him to the log where they had a small cook fire going. He watched as Dean drank thirstily from the canteen, but he only ate a few bites of the stew Charlie had made before he stood and resumed his vigil.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing." Nick said softly to Charlie who merely nodded as both men continued their own surveillance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soaring Eagle was sitting on the mountain top, watching the young man struggle. He could feel the emotions and uncertainty flowing from his young charge. And yet, he also sensed the strength of purpose. He smiled as the hunter resumed his journey towards the holy ground. At this rate, Samuel would be here well before the setting sun. It would be good, as the man would be able to rest until it was time to begin the ceremony.

The Medicine Man's eyes narrowed as he felt something else—an evil not far from the base of the mountain. Closing his eyes, he concentrated—reaching out with his feelings as he tried to find the source of his discontent. He could feel himself flying and smiled as he felt his eyes seeing through his spirit guide. As he moved closer, his concern grew—the evil one was less than five miles from the lodge. This was not good.

Suddenly Soaring Eagle felt pain in his mind followed by a cry for help. "Samuel…" the ancient Indian muttered as he realized the source of the pain was the Shade. The demon had intercepted Samuel on his way to the mountain. He should have known the boy would figure out where the ceremony would take place. It was one of the things that made him so special. But now was not the time to contemplate—it was time for action.

Gathering his resources, he moved quickly down the mountain towards the lodge. He would seek the help of Dean and the others to save the Shade. He could not leave the other Sam unprotected. Although he had not told the others, he was intent on keeping his own vigil to ensure the success of the ritual. Normally this was not done, but these were not normal circumstances. No, he would send the others to retrieve the Shade, it was the only way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean jumped as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Pulling the binoculars from his eyes, he blinked as Soaring Eagle came into view. "Dean, you must save the Shade from the evil one."

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Dean began moving towards his supply of weapons even as he spoke. If the yellow eyed demon was near, then Sammy was in danger.

"He is about five miles back on the road; the Shade of Samuel is under attack and is growing weaker as we speak. White Owl, you must go with and try to repel this evil as was done with our fore fathers. You all must work to bring Samuel back here, to the lodge. The closer he is to the mountain, the greater the chance of success." Soaring Eagle's form began to flicker, his face showing exhaustion for the first time since Dean had met the ancient medicine man.

"But who will guard Sam—I mean the live one?" Dean was torn, how could he protect both?

"I will be there to protect him. It was what I had planned from the beginning; with the evil one in the forest I felt it was only right." Soaring Eagle smiled softly.

Dean paused and looked into the eyes of the Indian. He could see the silent resolve that matched his own in the depths of the dark eyes. "Come on Nick and Charlie—we don't have much time. We have to get back to the Impala and then we're going to smoke some demon ass!"

TBC

Raven524: Sorry, another mini cliffy but this seemed like a good place to break before the action starts. Of course, just the thought of Sammy in a loin cloth is probably enough to keep you all busy until the next update giggles. Hopefully I'll have another update tomorrow—but RL keeps trying to intrude. Keep your fingers crossed!


	18. Chapter 18 Skirmish

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 18 – Skirmish**

Dean gripped the steering wheel as he maneuvered around another hair pin turn. He could feel his car gripping the road as small pieces of shale were spit out from the spinning wheels. He glanced at Nick who was holding onto the dashboard as if his life depended on it.

"Ahhhh—Dean, we won't be able to help Sam if we don't get there in one piece." Nick panted as he was thrown against the passenger door again.

"Don't worry Nick, she'll hold the curves—my baby has never let me down yet." Dean smiled grimly. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins at the thought of finally being able to hit something. This whole ordeal had made him feel useless as he stood by and watched his younger brother struggle. It had been hard to squelch his need to protect his younger sibling; even now part of his mind was still on the portion of his brother climbing the mountain.

"When we get there, Charlie you and I will work on getting the demon bastard away from the Shade—Nick you take care of getting Sammy into the car. No matter what happens, you have to get him back to the mountain where he'll be protected…" Dean saw Nick shaking his head. "I mean it Nick—nothing else matters but getting Sam safe—both of them!"

"Fine, let's just hope Sam isn't too badly injured though. I mean, how do you pick up a Shade who isn't exactly solid?" Nick remarked, worry etching his brow.

"Well Dr. Venkman, that's why we called a ghost buster…" Dean smirked, trying to lessen the tension. "Seriously Dude, you'll do fine—just get him in the car and take off. Charlie and I will follow on foot after we get rid of our demonic pest."

Dean glanced in the mirror and noticed Charlie appeared to be calm and was not fazed by the demon or their mad race down the narrow roads. "You doing ok back there Charlie?"

"Yes Dean, I am fine." Charlie remarked in the same calm tone he used on the mountain.

"Look, I'll take the lead and distract the demon—you just try to keep him from Nick if you can. But be careful, he's a tricky son of a bitch." Dean watched as the Indian shrugged.

"Do not worry Dean. My people have been fighting evil for many centuries. Soaring Eagle has taught me well…" Charlie eyes met Dean's through the rear view mirror. Dean was glad this man was on his side—the cold dark eyes were enough to cause a shudder to run through him. For the first time, he felt like maybe things might get back on track.

"Hold on Sammy—we're coming…" Dean muttered as he once more concentrated on keeping his car on the road.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The demon smirked as he continued to probe the mind of the Shade. He could feel the emotions swirling, threatening to overwhelm his victim. "Did you honestly think I would let you undo what I have meticulously put in place?" The demon watched as the Shade moaned under his attack. The sound was music to his ears.

Soon he would destroy the Shade and with it any resistance he might receive from the corporeal Sam. His plans were finally coming to fruition after years of careful planning—of course, his original plans to have Sam at his side when the battle began would have to be discarded. The corporeal Sam would only last long enough to do the task he required—the release of his demon army.

As he continued to probe, he paused…it wasn't possible. He could feel the Shade actually trying to fight back, to push him from his mind. "You can't possibly think you have a chance of fighting me?"

"I won't let you win—I can feel your fear you bastard—you—get—out—of—my—head…" Sam gasped as he continued to writhe on the ground.

The demon chuckled as he pushed harder, the screams coming from the Shade increased, but still the boy refused to give in. It was a shame actually, the strength he felt from the chosen one far surpassed any of the others. He would have made a perfect leader of his demonic army. "Well as fun as this has been Sammy—I have places to go, a brother to kill. So what say we just finish this…"

As the demon pushed harder, he could feel the Shade beginning to crumble. But before he could get any further, a roar sounded followed by the squealing of brakes. "Don't go anywhere Sammy, it seems we have company. At least I can now kill two birds with one stone!"

The demon turned to face the cold green eyes of the protector. "Welcome to the party Dean, you saved me having to find you…"

"Sorry I'm late, but I must have missed the invitations you sent out…" The demon watched as Dean pulled a bottle of holy water from his coat while aiming a gun at him. The stupid human would never learn. "Really Dean, how many times do I have to tell you—holy water and bullets don't work on the likes of me…" The demon flicked his wrist and sent Dean flying back into the hood of the Impala. The groan escaping from the hunter's lips once again causing him to smile in glee.

But his pleasure was short lived as he heard a soft chant begin behind him. Spinning, his yellow eye's narrowed at the Indian standing between him and Sam. As the first wave of pain hit, he refused to give in this time. He wouldn't fail…"Leave now Indian and you may live—argh!" The demon cursed as the pain increased with the volume of the chant. The rattle noise felt like tiny barbs were being impaled directly into his brain as the dust being blown at him burned his skin.

Before he could react, he felt himself being grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. "Time to die you son of a bitch!" Dean cried as he used the gun to pistol whip the demon before raising it to aim between the yellow eyes.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sam reached the top of the mountain, he could feel the burn in his lungs as he struggled to get enough oxygen into them. His vision was swimming and the pain from his various wounds throbbed. And yet he pushed on until he came to spot that had been prepared for him. He paused taking in the sight before him.

The area had been cleared of all vegetation, presumably so there would be nothing between him and Mother Earth. There was a center pole in front of which was a bed of what looked like sage. Soaring Eagle had told him he could rest in this spot, with his head near the pole. He shivered as the mountain wind whipped the buffalo robe back from his body for a brief moment. It felt like he had stepped back in time—a time when things were--simpler.

Moving towards the bed of sage, Sam wearily sat down, his back against the pole as he pulled his legs up to his chest. His eyes saw the other four poles, each set up in the four cardinal directions, West, North, East and South. He knew at Sunset he was to face west and begin to pray, although Soaring Eagle wasn't very precise on what should be said, Sam figured it was more of a type of meditation than actual prayer. He looked at the pipe filled with the special tobacco. He was to smoke the pipe as he sat at each of the poles and prayed. He had to complete the circuit from West to South as many times as he could, but each cycle had to begin at sunset and sunrise each day.

Sighing, he allowed his eyes to close; his mind going over what had happened since he began this strange journey. He wondered how he was supposed to call the Shade to him or if the Shade would still want to rejoin. Dean had told him what happened at the creek bed and from the sounds of it; his alter ego was probably off kicking himself. He pulled the cloak closer around his shivering body as he eyes opened once more to take in his surroundings. Hazel eyes strayed to look down the path he had just come from; somewhere at the end of that path his brother waited for him. Squaring his shoulders, Sam decided he would not fail. He would not leave his brother to fight alone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick knelt beside the flickering form of the Shade. He didn't like the look of the apparition as it seemed to be almost translucent. "Sammy—can you hear me?"

Nick was rewarded with a soft groan as hazel eyes looked wearily into his own. "Nick?"

"Can you walk? You need to get to the Impala Sam—you need to do it now." Nick glanced and saw Dean sitting on the chest of the demon, his gun aimed between the demon's eyes.

"Dean—where's Dean…" Sam whispered trying to focus. The pain etched on his face was clear to see.

"I'm right here Sammy—now do as Nick asks and get your ass into the car—Now!" Dean ordered as he brought the pistol down once more on the demon's face.

Nick watched as the Shade struggled to his feet, swaying as it moved towards the car. "That's it Sam—just a few more feet." Nick hurried and opened the door on the passenger side. He shook his head as the Shade stumbled, but managed to catch himself before sliding into the seat. Slamming the door, the ghost hunter slid across the hood of the car and quickly got into the driver's seat. He took a quick look to see Charlie and Dean facing off against the Demon. Dean had been thrown, but was back on his feet aiming the gun once more.

"No! We have to wait for Dean…" Sam whispered, his eyes closing briefly.

"Don't worry Sammy, Dean and Charlie can handle the demon. I have to get you to the mountain before sunset—Sam—I mean your body is probably already at the top of the mountain by now." Nick started the engine and backed the car up in order to turn it around and head back up the road.

"No!—You don't understand! Demon will—will kill—he's going to…" The Shades eyes closed as its head fell forward against his chest. Evidently even Shades could succumb to exhaustion. Nick wondered what Sam meant; his eyes looking in the rear view mirror reflected back his own concerns. But he had promised Dean to see Sam safe and he would keep up his end.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sucked in a breath as his hand trembled slightly. He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt one of his ribs crack when he landed on the Impala. However, the pain was not going to keep him from taking care of the bastard who had been hunting his family for so long. The only problem was how to end this. He could tell whatever Charlie was doing was having an impact on the demon, but it would not kill it. The gun in his hand was useless, even if he shot the man between the eyes; the demon would simply escape and take some other poor person's body.

He remembered how the demon had left their father after Sam shot it with the colt. He had his father's journal, but doubted any of the exorcisms contained within would have any effect. Basically, the best they could hope for was to drive the demon back long enough for them to all escape. This meant he only had one option left, he had to bluff—it was a weak move, but he had won many a hand at poker facing odds that were just as bleak.

As he heard the engine of his baby disappear in the distance, he allowed a brief smile to grace his face. "You'll never get Sammy—not under my watch."

"Brave words from a dead man!" The demon snarled as he closed his eyes for a moment. The winds began to increase as debris began to pelt the hunter. Before Dean could react, he felt himself flying through the air once more. As his body hit the ground with a heavy thud, he grabbed at his injured side.

"Remind me to never book Air Demon again—the flight really sucks!" Dean muttered as he struggled once more to his feet. His eyes searched and found Charlie advancing towards the demon, the strange staff held horizontally with the earth. He had to admire the man's courage. Not many men would take on a demon without at least flinching. But Charlie seemed to accept the challenge without even a blink.

"Dean, you must head back—I will drive the evil one away until you reach safe ground." Charlie spoke briefly before once more beginning to chant in his native tongue. The demon continued to back away from the Indian's spell and looked like he was in pain. Sammy was right, they could learn a lot from Charlie and Soaring Eagle; that is if they all managed to get out of this in tact.

"No way Charlie—we both leave here together." Dean moved to stand beside the Indian, his green eyes flashing dangerously as the demon appeared to weaken further. He wondered if maybe an exorcism would work now. Deciding they had nothing to lose, Dean pulled out his father's journal and began to recite.

It was a strange sound in the quiet woodlands, the mixture of the Native American tongue and ancient Latin. There was a stillness in the air; a calm before the storm. Both men continued to concentrate on the words as the demon backed further away from them. For the first time, Dean sensed fear in the yellow eyed monster in front of him. Without stopping, he continued the ritual but before he could finish, he heard an unearthly howl as the demon left the host and traveled down through the forest floor.

Dean stopped reading and gazed at the man lying on the forest floor. He moved closer and felt for a pulse, sighing as he realized it was too late for the man. Who knew how long the demon had inhabited the host body. "He's gone Charlie…" Dean said quietly referring to both the demon and the man in front of them.

"We must get back to the sacred grounds Dean. The evil has only left, it may yet return." Charlie removed his coat and laid it gently over the head and upper body of the unfortunate man.

Dean knew Charlie was right. They should probably salt and burn the body, but the thought of Sam alone on the mountain with a demon on the loose was enough to dissuade him. He had to get back and help his little brother. Dean reached down to pick up his fallen weapon before jogging behind the Indian. The sooner they got back to Sammy, the better he liked it.

They had only gone a short distance when suddenly the wind picked up. Dean turned; his eyes wide as he saw the man they left for dead rise, yellow eyes flashing before more debris headed towards the men. "Look out!" Dean cried as he ducked, barely missing being hit by a rather large branch. Unfortunately, Charlie wasn't as quick and fell when the branch connected with him.

"Charlie!" Dean cried as he crawled towards the fallen man. He felt for a pulse and sighed with relief when he felt a strong heartbeat beneath his fingers. As the winds continued to grow, he glared back towards the demon. Pulling out his gun, he took aim and fired, hitting the man in the heart.

The demon paused for a moment, a smile on his face as he continued to move towards Dean and the fallen Park Ranger. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me that easily? But then Sammy always was the smart one…"

Dean felt himself jerked up into the air by unseen hands. He pulled against the force closing around his neck, cutting off his air supply. But it was useless; his last thought before darkness took him was at least Sammy would be safe—he had done his job.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick drove as fast as he could back towards the base of the mountain. He glanced sideways at his passenger as soft moans fell from the Shade's lips. If the ghostly apparition had been alive, Nick would be heading for a hospital instead of a remote mountain. "Hold on Sam—you can't move on—not yet."

As the Impala roared through the night, Nick wondered how Sam was doing on the mountain. He knew his corporeal self wasn't in much better shape. If both entities were too weak to rejoin—well he didn't want to think about it. Pressing down on the accelerator, Nick just hoped Dean's car would continue to hold the road.

A short time later, Nick sighed with relief as he parked the car behind his own car. He turned to look at the Shade and wondered how to get him from here to the mountain. Without thinking, he reached over to shake Sam's shoulder, only to feel his hand pass through and hit the seat. "Come on Sam—you need to wake up. We're here…"

Nick almost jumped as he saw a shape take form outside the car. He blinked before he realized is was Soaring Eagle—for a moment he had feared it was the demon. Opening the door, he jumped out. "Soaring Eagle! Am I glad to see you—I can't get Sam to wake up."

Soaring Eagle moved towards the passenger door and waited for Nick to open it. He placed his hand on Sam's head, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he opened them again. He looked at Nick with concern. "He is very weak. I don't believe he can make the journey without help."

"Tell me what to do—I can't carry him…" Nick pulled his hand through his short hair, trying to keep himself calm. Just in the short time it took to get Sam here, he could swear the Shade had lost more of his substance.

"Time is short. Samuel has gone beyond where we can reach him, but there may yet be hope. I must get him to the mountain top before sunrise. I believe the other is almost ready. With the Great Spirit's help and guidance I can only hope that this one will find his way to the other." Soaring Eagle reached into the car and gently lifted Sam, cradling his large form against his chest as if he were a small child. A sad smile formed on his face as he turned to leave. "This one has suffered so much; surely the Great Spirit will help him on his journey…"

Nick watched as Soaring Eagle moved up the mountain with the unconscious Shade in his arms. He only hoped they had done the right thing. He quickly got back into the car. There wasn't much he could do for Sam now except maybe make sure his big brother was there to greet him when this was over. "You better be ok Dean or so help me!" Nick muttered as he turned the car and once more made the treacherous drive down the hillside.

TBC

Raven524: Ok - ducks so, I have kind of a triple cliffy here grins an all time first for me! But not to worry, the next chapter is already under construction and should be posted shortly! Thanks again for all the kind reviews and to everyone who is reading this fic—a big hug to you all!


	19. Chapter 19 Missing Hunter

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 19 – Missing Hunter**

Sam shivered as he watched the sun fading slowly in the sky. His weary eyes couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the mountain, he stood, arms crossed against his chest as he gazed towards the setting sun. He was drawn slowly towards the western pole, his eyes never leaving the blazing orange orb as he wondered what to do now.

Pulling out the pipe and small flint attached to it, he smiled softly. He knew the Indians sometimes added things to the tobacco, causing hallucinations. He had never smoked or done drugs in his life and really was averse to doing so now. He carefully set the pipe down beside him as he sat down carefully. Crossing his legs, he once again watched as the sun continued its slow decent into night. His body ached in so many places; it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the pain. He sighed, as his eyes closed; it would be so easy to just sleep.

"_You must complete the ritual Samuel. There will be time for rest later."_ Soaring Eagle's voice whispered on the winds blowing gently against his heated face. Sam looked around, trying to see the medicine man, but there was nothing—he was still alone. Shivering, he pulled the buffalo robe closer around him as he noticed the sun had fallen below the horizon.

"You must smoke the ritual pipe Samuel and open your mind to what the Great Spirit wishes to reveal to you. I promise it will not hurt you, but without it you may not be able to receive what it is you seek." Sam blinked as Soaring Eagle materialized in front of him, his face somber but encouraging at the same time. It helped that he didn't feel so alone, but now that he was here, his doubt began to resurface.

"I don't know what to do, what if I fail?" Sam hedged, looking at the pipe sitting beside him before once more searching the Indian's face for the answers he needed. His mouth was so dry and his vision was already hazy. He didn't see why he needed to smoke the pipe; in fact he was really beginning to wonder why he had agreed to this to begin with.

Soaring Eagle stood and looked down the mountain, his face full of concern before he turned back to Sam. "I must go—there is something that needs my attention. You only need take one puff as you make the circuit from each pole. Remember Samuel, you must visit each pole at least once before the sun rises. Then you must start again. Your inner guide will lead you—follow it and trust in the messages you receive."

Sam shook his head. "So basically, I just need to get stoned out of my mind and then hope I don't fall off the mountain—sounds like a great way to spend an evening…" Sam saw the disapproving look on the medicine man's face. "Ok, I'm sorry, it's just—I mean, I believe there is something more—but normally the only things that speak to me are evil." Sam shuddered as he thought about his past experiences with their usual customers. If he opened himself up, would the yellow eyed demon be able to take him over? He was beginning to wonder if Dean hadn't been right; they didn't live in a world where praying or wishing made things better.

Sam jumped as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "You can do this Samuel, but only if you can suspend your disbelief for a time. I sense you have the ability to do so—leave your brother's cynicism behind and reach for the answers you seek. I believe you will find what you need and more…" Sam watched as Soaring Eagle once more faded from view. He wondered what was calling the ancient Indian away. His gaze looked down the mountain to where his brother should be waiting for him. A shiver of fear ran up his spine as he wondered if the spirit's disappearance had something to do with Dean.

Realizing the only way he would ever be able to help Dean again, was to become whole; Sam reached for the pipe and lighting it, took a hesitant puff. He coughed as the smoke filled his lungs, his head immediately began to feel light and the worry about his brother began to disappear with the smoke into the night air.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean blinked as he felt the cold ground beneath him. From the feel of things, he wasn't dead—yet. His ribs were on fire and the pounding in his head was keeping time with the beating of his heart. Hearing a soft groan, he forced his eyes open and immediately tried to get to his feet. The demon had Charlie pinned to the ground and was causing the man to wreathe in pain—he had to stop him.

"Leave him alone!" Dean croaked though his sore throat. He moved towards the demon, intent on pulling him away from the injured Park Ranger. In the darkness, he tripped over a root and fell to one knee; pain radiating from his chest caused him to gasp before he struggled to his feet once more. As he stood, the demon turned with a slow smile on his face.

"Ready for round two Winchester?" The demon threw Charlie's body from him and took a step towards Dean. His eyes were glowing in the darkness around them. Dean backed away, realizing he had no weapons. His hand involuntarily moved to his chest, tracing the scar that still remained after his last encounter with the demon. He couldn't help Charlie if he was dead—and that is what he'd be if he didn't get away.

"Well actually, I was thinking it was time for a little midnight stroll through the forest—care to join me?" Dean remarked as he turned and took off at a slow jog into the forest. He could hear the laughter of the demon on the wind as he continued to move away from the face in his nightmares.

"Run Dean, run as far as you can, I always did like playing hide and seek—but this time when you are tagged—I guarantee you'll stay 'it' for an eternity."

Dean only hoped the demon would follow him, his breath catching in his throat as he struggled against the pain in his body. He had to keep moving and hope that somehow he'd manage to lose the bastard. "I'd give anything for a flashlight!" he muttered as he stumbled over another root but managed to catch himself before falling. He knew he was in for a long night, he just hoped it would buy the others the time they needed to help his brother. The sound of approaching footsteps stopped his wandering thoughts as he headed deeper into the forest.

"Come out—Come out—Where ever you are!" The demon's voice floated on the night air as Dean continued his desperate flight into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam's eyes were half closed as he leaned against the post. He felt the soft robe falling from his shoulders, but he didn't care; his body felt warm as the night air caressed his heated skin. But a low growl to his left brought him upright, eyes blinking into the darkness looking for the new threat.

Sam swallowed as he saw a large grizzly bear walking slowly towards him. But instead of fear, he sensed something familiar about the animal. As he looked into the brown eyes, he saw sadness and something else—the bear knew him. Smiling, Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair as he sat back down and waited to see what the bear would do. It was funny, but even the low growl reminded him of someone, but his dazed mind couldn't quite put the pieces together.

His mind wandered as the bear in front of him seemed to be shifting. An alarm sounded in the back of his mind, having dealt with more than one type of shape shifter in the past, he should be on alert. But his normal responses were muted, his mind accepting what was happening in front of him without protest or question. As the bear continued to change into a human form, Sam's breath caught in his throat—his eyes filling with tears as the figure finally coalesced into the one person he had never thought to see again.

"Dad?" Sam whispered, afraid to break the spell and yet needing to know his eyes weren't deceiving him. His hand reached out, trying to touch; to feel the safety he had always taken for granted when his father was around. But he couldn't be here—he was dead, in hell and suffering because he had been too weak to kill the demon when he'd had the chance.

Sam's eyes closed as tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn't look and see the condemnation; he remembered his Dad's last words to him—pleading with him not to fight anymore. There had been a need in that request, a need Sam never had a chance to fill as his father died shortly afterwards.

"Sammy" Soft words floated around him and forced him to open his eyes. He had never really been able to deny his father when he spoke to him like this. "Son, it's been too long." John's voice continued to soothe Sam in a way he had never thought was possible.

"I'm so sorry Dad; I should have been stronger…" he thought these feelings had been stripped from him when the Shade was created. But the feelings were reawakened and were as raw as the day his father died.

"You have nothing to be sorry for son. I'm the one who should be sorry—for making you think any of this was ever your fault…" Sam looked up and saw the love he had always known his father had for him shining through. He remembered his father's smile then and realized how much he missed it—how much he really missed having his Dad in his life.

"Dad I don't know what to do. Things haven't been the same without you—Dean misses you so much and he's killing himself with guilt over the trade you made…" Sam began to ramble, his thoughts all jumbled and tangled like a ball of twine. His mind was telling him this couldn't be happening—but his heart refused to listen. He needed this, had needed this for too long now.

John moved to stand before his son, his body shimmering in the moonlight. "You and your brother both need to let me go Sam. I made my choices—some of them good and others…" John ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "Let's just say, I maybe should have thought things through a little more. But I'm proud of you and your brother Sam—both of you have accomplished more together than I could have ever hoped."

"I don't know what to do Dad—this whole Shade thing—the evil inside me seems to be gone and now I have to take it back…" Sam's voice shook as he tried to figure out how to fix the problem. "Soaring Eagle seems to think this will work—but I don't know it seems kind of…" Sam heard a soft chuckle from his father.

"Not the Winchester style is it son?" John knelt down so that his eyes were looking directly at Sam. Sam chuckled as well, shaking his head and wishing he could reach out and really touch his father. But he knew it was just an illusion.

"Look Sam, I don't know how this is possible—hell, you probably should be shooting me full of rock salt rather than sitting there listening to me. But I do know there is nothing evil about you Sam. I've always known it—the potential to become evil, well it kind of exists in all of us to some degree. I'm sure you thought I was possessed more than once…" John smiled as Sam joined in for a moment of shared memories. Yes, especially when he had been a teenager, he thought his father had to be possessed or even worse.

"But I don't know how to get the Shade back—even now it may be too late…" Sam sighed, his head feeling a little clearer now as he gazed at this father's face. He noticed his father was flickering more, as if he was beginning to fade.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself Sammy! If anyone can do this, you can. Now hurry up and get on with the ceremony—finish it Sam and get back to that brother of yours…" John commanded as he stood. The face Sam remembered back in place as he gave him an order.

"Yes Sir!" Sam responded without thinking. But as his father reached forward to place a hand on his shoulder, he could see the smile on his father's lips as he faded from view. "Dad—no!" Sam shouted into the wind, grabbing at his father's hand as it rested on his shoulder, but there was nothing there. Wiping the tears from his face, he realized it was time to move to the next post. There was no sense in sitting here anymore. He needed to get this ceremony over with and back to Dean. Picking up the pipe, Sam slowly walked towards the pole representing north. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he did know he couldn't quit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick continued to drive carefully down the road. Unlike Dean, he couldn't depend on the car holding the road—if he put as much as a ding into Dean's baby—well he didn't want to think about it. The darkness was complete, the only light was from the headlights of the car as he continued to work his way down the twisting road to where he'd left Dean and Charlie.

His hands were clasped tightly on the wheel, his lower lip between his teeth as he worried about the Shade and the corporeal Sam. Both were in really bad shape, he had felt the Shade letting go when Soaring Eagle had shown up. He just hoped he did the right thing in trusting Soaring Eagle to protect the younger Winchester while he went to help the others. If anything happened to Sam—Dean would be a bear.

Suddenly the headlights picked up a figure staggering on the road. Slamming on the brakes, Nick quickly exited the car. "Charlie? Is that you?" Nick squinted through the darkness, looking for Dean. But the older hunter was no where to be seen.

"Charlie—are you ok man?" Nick hurried to place a steady hand around the Indian's waist. He didn't like the blood trailing down the man's face or the way he was gasping for breath as if he couldn't get any oxygen into his lungs.

"You must—find—Dean—evil one—leave me…" Charlie gasped as he tried to pull from Nick's grasp. But the ghost hunter simply maneuvered the dazed man to the passenger side of the Impala and forced him inside.

"No way Charlie—we will both go see what happened." Nick ran to the other side of the car and jumping in quickly began to head back to where he had left the two men earlier. He gazed worriedly at Charlie as the man's head fell against the seat, his eyes closed. The ranger probably had a concussion, but right now he had to find Dean. He'd worry about getting everyone fixed up once they were all back on the mountain—hopefully safe from the demon.

A few minutes later, Nick stopped the car near where he figured he had left the two men. As he exited the car, he found Charlie's strange walking stick. Picking it up, he reached into his pocket for a flash-light. "Dean?" Nick called softly, not wanting to come face to face with the demon. But there was no answer except the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. Pulling his collar up farther on his coat, he began to search the surrounding area.

He could see the signs of struggle and could only imagine what had happened after he left. If Charlie was any example, Dean was probably hurting right now. He saw a glint of metal in a bush and reached down to find his friend's gun. "Dean, damn it answer me!" Nick called a little louder, his heart in his throat as he realized the hunter was now unarmed.

As he moved closer to the edge of the road, he could see trampled bushes and signs of one person running with another set of prints following close behind. Dean must have taken off into the woods, probably hoping to draw the demon away from Sam and everyone else. Damn, but that cowboy attitude of his was going to get him killed one days. "DEAN!" Nick tried one last time before turning dejectedly back towards the Impala.

As he walked slowly back towards the car, his foot hit something lying on the road. Bending over, Nick picked up a brown leather clad journal. He recognized it as the one Dean always carried with him—it had belonged to his father. Placing the journal inside his jacket, his hand brushed up against the necklace Dean had left with him. "Don't worry Dean, I'll find you and return these things to you…" Nick said softly into the night air.

"OK Charlie—change in plans. I'm going to take you back to the cabin and call in some help for you. Then I'm going to grab some of your camping supplies and go after Dean…I just hope Sam will be ok on the mountain…" Nick jumped as a strong hand grasped his arm.

"No, go back to the mountain—we must wait for Sam and guard him in case the other protections are not strong enough. This evil one is strong Nick—it will take all of us to protect him." Charlie opened his eyes and sat up straighter in the seat, but Nick could tell he was still hurting.

"But you need medical attention…" Nick started before he heard Charlie chuckle. Turning the car around, Nick headed back towards the mountain. But his confusion must have been reflected on his face as Charlie explained.

"Soaring Eagle is a medicine man and he taught me well—believe me, I'll be just fine. Besides, great grandfather would be upset if I let myself be treated with 'white' man's medicine for something so minor…" Charlie snorted as he once again closed his eyes. Nick figured he'd let him rest until they got closer to the camp. The man would need his energy to walk in the rest of the way.

"Fine, but if you die—Soaring Eagle and I are going to have a few words…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam had been sitting near the North Pole for a short time before he lit the pipe once more. This time, the coughing seemed less as he let the smoke fill his lungs before putting it down. He giggle as he thought about the fact he was sitting at the North Pole—if a fat man in a red suit showed up, he was going to ask him for a blanket for Christmas. Maybe then he'd get warm.

Sam rubbed his bare arms, his eyes looking at the warm robe he had left behind at the other pole. He thought about getting up to get it, but his legs were suddenly made of rubber and refused to obey his commands. As his eyes closed for a moment, he wondered what animal would show up this time. He had to admit, he sometimes thought of his father as a grizzly bear—he definitely had the attitude.

Sighing, he wondered again why he was just sitting around here freezing his body parts when there was a nice warm camp a few miles down hill from here. His father's words though had made him think. He had thought the Shade had taken the evil from him, but that would mean he had been evil to begin with. Maybe his father was right—the Shade was no more evil than he was. Of course, his father could have told him what the demon wanted with him, but no—he was still in the dark, literally.

"You just have to have faith Samuel, I know your father never had much store in it—but there was a time you had enough for both of you…" Sam's eyes jerked open, his mouth falling open as the face of Pastor Jim came into view.

"How—I thought—I'm sorry…" Sam stammered, not sure how to talk to the man who had helped him so much when he was younger. It had been Pastor Jim who had fed his thirst for knowledge and helped him to understand the goodness as well as the evil the world held. He had been the balance to his father's single minded hunt for evil.

"I don't know son, but I'm here now and I sense you need me—you've nothing to be sorry for Sam—it was the demon that killed me. You know in our line of work, it is just a matter of time before those we hunt manage to find us and bring us down. But now, we need to talk about this pickle you have found yourself in." Pastor Jim smiled and sat next to Sam, his gaze looking out over the mountainside.

Sam sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and rubbing his arms again, trying to keep warm. "Soaring Eagle said I have to accept what was taken from me—I thought it was the evil in me—the visions and a lot of the guilt and anger were also taken. For a short time, I actually thought things were getting better—but I put Dean in danger, more than once because my head wasn't in the game. Well at least not all of it anyway." Sam grinned as he turned to drink in the sight of their old family friend. Pastor Jim always had a way of making him feel safe by just a look. It had been a blow to all of them when the demon and taken her revenge out on the holy man.

"Ah, the question of good verses evil; you and I had many a conversation on that subject—do you remember what I told you Sam?" Sam shook his head, not sure what the Pastor was getting at.

"God gave all men 'free will' Sam. Even Lucifer was not evil—remember he was an angel before he made a choice to become evil. No one is born evil Sam. We are born with the ability to be good or evil—the choice is up to us." Sam remembered the conversation now; he had come home upset after a hunt where they had to burn the bones of a young girl. He had found it hard to believe someone so young could be so evil.

"So you're saying, even though the 'gifts' I've been given may have come from evil—it won't make me evil unless I let it right?" Sam said as he felt the hope he had been denying for so long begin to build in his chest. His biggest fear was he wouldn't be strong enough, but at least there was a chance—a chance he could side step his destiny.

Jim rose and smiled as he began to fade. "You always were a quick learner Sam—now go over and get that robe before you move to the next site—you're going to catch your death of a cold if you don't take care of yourself…" Sam smiled as he watched the Pastor fade from view. Getting wearily to his feet, he quickly retrieved the robe and placed it over his shoulders before moving onto the next stop on his journey. He only hoped he would be finished soon as his body was screaming for rest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soaring Eagle paused half way up towards his goal; he could feel the young man in his arms struggling. Placing the Shade on the ground, he watched as hazel eyes slowly opened.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he sat upright, his head spinning as his breath caught in his throat. The pain in his mind was agonizing, whatever the demon had done—it made him feel like his mind was on fire.

"He is not here Samuel—your friend Nick has gone back to get him for you." Soaring Eagle assured his frightened charge. Sam noticed the concerned look on the Medicine Man's face. "What's wrong—why do I feel so weak?" Sam gasped, trying to keep a hold on the present, even as he felt the pull of darkness close by.

"The demon tried to kill you Samuel. He would have succeeded except your brother and his friends intervened. Now we have to get to your living self before it is too late." Sam watched as Soaring Eagle stood and held out his hand towards him.

"No! We have to save Dean—I saw—Oh God, Soaring Eagle the demon is going to kill him!" Sam tried to stand, but his legs gave out as his breath came as ragged gasps.

"You can do nothing now Samuel except finish what you started. In your current condition, all you would do is die and in doing so, you would condemn both your living self and your brother to a similar death." Soaring Eagle reached down and placed his arms around Sam once more, lifting him as if he were a child. Sam could almost swear he felt the strong arms holding him before he drifted off once more into the darkness—the Indian's words echoing in his mind.

"Hold on young one—we will be there before sunrise and hopefully, you will be cured." Soaring Eagle continued the long journey up the mountain with his charge, once more asking the Great Spirit to guide the young man's steps on his journey.

TBC

Raven524: Well this is really, really long—and that's after breaking it up. Of course, it means the next part is almost written grins--Thanks again to all of you reviewing this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it!


	20. Chapter 20 Illumination

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 20 – Illumination**

As Charlie and Nick made it back to the sweat lodge, Nick's doubts about leaving Dean behind resurfaced, "Charlie, I'll help fix you up, but then I need to go find Dean…"

Charlie sighed as he lowered his body to the ground, wincing as he pulled an arm across his bruised ribs. "I can't stop you, but think about it for a minute. We can't kill the demon and even with three of us, we barely managed to get Sam away. If you find Dean and the demon attacks, what will you do?"

Nick shrugged, pushing his fists into his pockets as he turned to look up at the mountain top. This was impossible. He had promised Dean to watch Sam, no matter what—but he knew Sam would be devastated if Dean wasn't here when he finished the ceremony. He also knew Charlie was right—they couldn't fight the demon without Sam and Dean's help. Nick walked over and grabbed the first aid kit from their backpack. He turned to work on Charlie's wounds; at least that was something he _could_ do.

"I know you're right Charlie, but it doesn't make it right. Dean is sacrificing himself for us and Sam—and I know Sam, he will not survive if Dean is killed…" Nick began to gently wash the blood from Charlie's face. Luckily the gash wasn't deep and didn't need stitches. He put a butterfly bandage over the cut and applied a bandage. "Take off your shirt Charlie; I need to see those ribs…"

Charlie slowly pulled the shirt over his head, wincing at the pain in his ribs before staring at the young man in front of him. "Look, I know you're worried—but Soaring Eagle is stronger than I am. He will be able to help rescue Dean. Right now, we don't know where he is or if he's captured or not. I don't want to mount a rescue for both of you so waiting seems the best option." He winced as Nick gently prodded the bruising before deciding nothing was broken.

"Hold still while I tape these ribs for you…" Nick quickly finished before turning back towards the mountain. "I just hope you're right Charlie or we could lose both of them…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paused for a moment, slowly lowering himself on to a nearby log as his body protested the abuse he was putting it through. He wished he had some water, hell he wished he had the colt and could shoot the son of a bitch—but unfortunately, he was stuck in the middle of a forest with no weapon and no way of finding his way out until the sun came up.

He looked around him and shivered as the night air held him in its cold embrace. The trees were so thick, even the moon seemed unable to penetrate the living blanket. He listened, wondering if the demon was still following or if the bastard had given up. Sniggering to himself he couldn't resist as he called out, "MARCO!"

"_You're really losing it Winchester!"_ Dean thought as he shook his head. It wasn't like he expected the demon to respond. But suddenly his blood chilled as a voice chuckled on the wind and answered. "POLO!"

Dean's head snapped up, the voice sounded too close for comfort. Realizing he still had to lead the demon away from the others, he pulled himself to his feet and began to stagger off into the night. "I never liked that fckn' game!" He muttered as he continued the macabre game of hide and seek with his foe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wind seemed to pick up as Sam made his way to the East Post. Pulling the robe tighter around his shivering body, he wondered if it was going to rain. He looked up and saw the clouds gathering, boiling in the sky as if they were angry. "What now?" Sam asked as he hunched down and quickly lit the pipe. He figured he better get this done before the storm hit.

A flash of lightening almost blinded him as he pulled his knees up under the robe. His only hope was the robe would protect him from the rain when it fell. Otherwise, he was going to be soaked _and_ cold—Dean would kill him if he developed pneumonia. Sam giggled slightly, but jumped as another flash of lightening lit up the sky.

"Of course, electrocuted would be so much better!" Sam mumbled as he realized he was a sitting duck for a lightening strike. His eyes searched the skies again, when he saw something flying through the clouds before it dove towards the ground. The bird swooped over his head before it once more climbed up into the clouds. "What the hell is an eagle doing flying around in this mess?" Sam muttered, wondering if maybe it was Soaring Eagle just keeping an eye on him.

Before he could think about it any further, the eagle seemed to dive once more, dipping below the edge of the mountain. Sam leaned forward, wondering if the bird had been hurt. He started to get to his feet, thinking he better check it out when he heard a soft growl coming from the bushes near the edge of the cliff. He backed up against the pole, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to figure out what was happening.

His eyes grew large as he saw a monstrous gray wolf emerging from the bush. The animal's dark eyes were menacing as drool fell from its maw. So far none of his 'visions' had been this threatening—for the first time he wondered if the animal in front of him was real and not part of the illusion. "Good doggie—I'll just stay here nice and quiet while you go find something else for dinner ok?" Sam spoke calmly; amazed he was able to talk at all as he struggled to breathe.

The wolf moved closer, circling Sam as if trying to figure out how big a threat he was. Sam swallowed and took up a defensive stance. He wasn't sure what he could do against the wolf, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. The stitches pulling on his chest and sides reminding him what would happen if he simply gave in. He watched as the wolf paused and slowly stood on its hind legs. The body elongating until it began to take on a more human and sinister form.

Werewolf, flashed through Sam's mind as his blood ran cold. If he was bitten, it would be the end. There was no cure—hadn't Dean told him that when he had been desperate to find one to save Madison? He watched the beast in front of him continue to stalk him as the lightening continued to light the sky casting a surreal feel to the events now unfolding on the mountain top.

Sam shivered as the rain began to fall, the wind driving the water with enough force to sting his exposed skin. And still the Werewolf continued to prowl, unfazed by the raging storm around them. Deciding the cumbersome robe would only hinder his defense; Sam dropped the robe to the ground and faced both the elements and the mighty beast without fear. He planted his coltish legs, refusing to let them buckle only moving to push the wet hair from his eyes as the rain water continued to run down his skin.

"Come on, let's get this over with…" Sam ground out as he fisted his hands, trying to still their trembling. He heard a sharp cry above him and watched as the Eagle he thought had crashed into the mountain; soar effortlessly through the gale force winds. He couldn't believe the bird was able to stay airborne through the storm. Forcing his mind back to the threat at hand, he wiped his hand across his brow, trying to clear his vision as he saw the werewolf shimmer and take on a softer, recognizable form.

"Madison?" Sam whispered, his eyes refusing to believe what was standing in front of him. The girl he had made love with, only to end up killing stood before him; eyes flashing and fangs glistening as the lightening flashed around them in a dazzling light display. Time seemed to stand still as the animal she had become snarled, claws outstretched ready to attack.

"You don't want to do this Maddy, please you have to fight it…" Sam spoke softly as if trying to calm a frightened child. As she moved closer, he refused to retreat but waited to see what the woman would do.

"Saaaaammmmyyyyy" her throaty voice floated across the wind as the storm continued around them. But Sam no longer felt the rain or the wind, his focus was on the woman in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Maddy—I wish there had been another way…" Sam's voice broke as he could almost feel the gun in his hand, the sound of the bullet hitting flesh and the soft gasp as Madison fell to the ground. Blood blossoming from her breast as she took her last breath in his arms. "Oh God Maddy!" Sam cried his heart breaking as he saw her continue to transform in front of him.

"Sam—it's really you!" Madison whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Sam moved forward, his arms aching to pull her to him and comfort her. But she continued to float just outside his reach. "Why are you here Maddy?" Sam asked as he tried to understand what was happening.

"You know why Sam—just as I had to accept what happened to me and make a choice, you now face a similar decision. But unlike me, you have the strength to tame that which you fear within you—you've been doing it all your life, why do you think now would be any different?" Madison looked up, spreading her arms wide as if embracing the storm.

"If I turn evil, I'm not sure I'd have your strength Maddy—I once thought Dean would be able to kill me if it happened, but he won't—he will always try to save me until he dies trying…" Sam's eyes filled with tears as the crux of his despair flowed from him, mixing with the rain and pooling on the ground at his feet. It was almost as if the storm reflected his own tumultuous feelings.

"Sam, you've lived in a storm all your life, why do you fear it now. See, even storms must end as will yours some day." Sam looked up following her gaze as he saw the clouds beginning to part, the wind dying down as the rain no longer hurt, but fell in a cleansing mist around them. "Until that time, you will have the strength to ride the winds of the storm, just as the Eagle has done. Not many would have had the compassion and character to end my suffering like you did Sam—you made the right choice then, and you'll continue to make the right choice. Just listen to your heart, it will show you the way…" Madison whispered as her form began to shimmer and disperse with the storm.

As the storm disappeared, Sam fell to the ground; his legs no longer able to support him as his mind tried to grasp what he had been shown so far. He understood what he was being told, but he still couldn't get past the fact he had been tarnished by something evil. His innocence had been lost, leaving him feeling unclean. The soft cry of the Eagle above him, cause him to look up. The sky was now crystal clear; the stars like clear diamonds illuminated the night sky. He continued to drink in the peaceful setting, gathering strength from it; before once more gathering the pipe and moving slowly towards the last pole.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soaring Eagle looked up and noticed the storm circling the mountain peak above. He realized his time was growing short. Samuel was almost done with the first circuit of the ritual. He looked down at the unconscious Shade in his arms.

Other than a few shudders and soft moans, the figure in his arms had remained unresponsive. Soaring Eagle increased his pace, urgency driving his steps as he called on his reserves to complete the task. But even as he hurried, he could sense the Shade losing ground. "Samuel, you must hold on—you cannot let go." The ancient medicine man shook the almost translucent spirit in his arms.

Suddenly, the storm at the top of the mountain had dispersed. The calm after was deceptive in its peaceful embrace. He knew it was not over for the brave young man. Soaring Eagle looked down hoping to give the Shade some hope, the end of their journey was in sight; but as his eyes moved down he found his arms empty…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam's hand shook as he once more lit the ceremonial pipe. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold, the previous doses of the strange tobacco or just plain exhaustion. Taking a quick puff from the pipe, he once more put it down and waited. "I think I'll take door number three…" Sam mumbled as he let his eyes close for a moment; he was definitely beyond tired at this point. He could feel the pull of the ground as his body began to list sideways; maybe he'd just take a quick nap.

Before he could give into the needs of his body, the young hunter heard something running along the ground. Not recognizing the sound, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of soft blue eyes and whiskers. "What the hell!" Sam jerked upright and blinked, trying to bring the little animal into focus as it moved to stand in front of him. The small white mouse stood on its hind legs, ears and nose twitching as if it was trying to figure him out.

"Great—don't suppose you know Mickey?" Sam said softly as he reached over to touch the tiny visitor. But before he could reach it, the animal once more shimmered and began to transform. "Whoa!" Sam croaked as he fell back against the southern post. His eyes widened as the form took shape.

"Jess?" Sam swallowed as the woman he had almost married materialized in front of him. Her blonde hair and white nightgown were flowing around her as a gentle breeze caressed his face. He didn't know what to say as she stood there looking at him, her eyes wide and full of innocence and compassion. God how he'd missed her, he remembered the warmth of her embrace and no longer felt the cold.

"I—God Jess—I'm so sorry…" He began, wondering once again how she was able to appear when he knew she was dead. What could she possibly have to tell him? He felt the pain in his heart as he remembered the day she died like it was yesterday, all their plans. It had been such an innocent time in his life—a time when he still believed he could control his destiny. Suddenly he felt chilled to the bone as an image of her pinned to the ceiling and burning superimposed itself over the vision before him. As sob escaped him as he tried to quell the raging emotions coming from within.

"But you can Sam—you still have choices…" Jessica whispered as she leaned in closer to him, trying to provide comfort. He could almost smell the shampoo in her hair as she continued. "You still have compassion, even with all you have suffered—you still feel the pain of others and seek to help them. But you have to be whole Sam—you have to accept what you have been given and use it—use it to fight…"

Sam's head fell to his chest, he was so tired. He didn't know how to finish this—whatever this was. "But I don't know how Jess—how can I call the Shade to me?"

"Listen Sam—listen with your heart. Can you hear him? Can you feel his pain—he's lost Sam, but you can find him…" Sam closed his eyes and tried to listen; as he focused he was astounded to hear a soft sobbing on the breeze. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them as he listened harder. _"Dean—Oh, God—Dean"_ floated on the wind. The anguish behind the words hit him with enough force to make him gasp.

Sam's eyes opened and found Jess smiling at him. "That's it Sam, close your eyes and concentrate—it's time, time for you to be whole. Remember Sam, I'll always love you…" He blinked, tears falling down his cheeks as he reached out to capture the hands of the woman he had loved above all else. But they only met air as Jessica dissolved into the night.

"Jess!" Sam cried, hating to be alone. He was tired of facing this alone, he needed his brother to ground him and tell him everything would be all right. Lost in his own torment, he almost didn't hear it.

"_Alone—so alone!"_ The words mirrored his own as he searched for the source. He could swear he saw a mist coming towards him. He swallowed and closed his eyes, resting his head on his knees once more. _"Come Sam, I'm here—you won't be alone any more."_ Sam thought, hoping the Shade could hear him.

A cold shiver ran through him as he felt something embracing him before a white hot pain shot through his mind. "Argh!" Sam screamed as he fell to the ground, clenching his fists as he pressed them against the throbbing in his temples. Suddenly his mind was full of images and feelings—it was too much! As his body continued to wreathe on the ground, he struggled to make sense of what was happening.

Another pain hit him, this pain feeling familiar and yet different. He could feel his stomach muscle clenching, bile rising as he fought his way through until one image remained. "Dean—Oh God—have to save Dean!" Sam screamed as his eyes opened. He tried to push himself to his feet, but his body refused to listen. Before he could move, he collapsed; his last thought—he was too late again….

TBC

Raven524: A little shorter this time, but as promised. Here's the second half of the last update. Hopefully it didn't come across to angsty, but I've been in an angsty Sam mood of late. I wish I could say it will be getting better, but while Sam's storm may be almost over—poor Dean's is yet to start rubs hands together. Big hugs to all of you who have replied, I will try to get back to you soon, but wanted to get this update done. And yes, I'm already working on the next part…boy you guys are hungry!


	21. Chapter 21 Emergence

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 21 – Emergence**

_**Last Chapter…**_

A cold shiver ran through him as he felt something embracing him before a white hot pain shot through his mind. "Argh!" Sam screamed as he fell to the ground, clenching his fists as he pressed them against the throbbing in his temples. Suddenly his mind was full of images and feelings—it was too much! As his body continued to wreathe on the ground, he struggled to make sense of what was happening.

Another pain hit him, this pain feeling familiar and yet different. He could feel his stomach muscle clenching, bile rising as he fought his way through until one image remained. "Dean—Oh God—have to save Dean!" Sam screamed as his eyes opened. He tried to push himself to his feet, but his body refused to listen. Before he could move, he collapsed; his last thought—he was too late again….

_**And Now…**_

Dean stopped for a moment, trying to catch his breath as he looked up at the next rise of white stone in front of him. He had been climbing steadily for what seemed like forever. Putting one foot in front of the other, refusing to give in to the rest his body demanded. Each step was taking the bastard farther from his brother. He squinted into the early morning sun, wishing once again for just a small sip of water.

"I really hate camping…give me a roach motel any day over this. At least there I'd have water and a hot shower." Dean mumbled to himself as he sat heavily on a stone outcropping. He had no idea where he was, but he figured if he kept heading east, he'd eventually get to some kind of civilization.

He only hoped his brother was doing better than him at the moment. He had to trust that Nick managed to get the Shade to the mountain; Sam had to be whole again by this time anything else didn't bear thinking about. "You so owe me Sammy, next time you get to play hide and seek with the demon…"

A soft laugh behind him had him whirling. "Tag, Your It!" was the last thing Dean heard before he was thrown, his body rolling down the nearby incline until blackness consumed him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soft sunlight warmed the shivering form on the mountain top. A breeze blew the sweat soaked hair and elicited a soft moan from the hunter's lips. As awareness warred with the deceptive peace of the unconscious mind, the morning dawned.

"Dean…" A single softly spoken word floated on the breeze and carried with it a plea. But there was no answering touch; no calm voice to assure him everything would be fine. The silence was deafening and caused Sam to finally fight his way back to the living world.

Sam pushed his weary body up, the buffalo robe he had laid on forgotten as he struggled to his knees and then to stand. Body swaying in the light breeze as his scattered thoughts fought to find purchase. As he moved away from the edge of the cliff, he tried to understand the feelings swirling within him. The greatest was fear—and yet, he didn't understand why.

There was no apparent threat; in fact there was nothing near him. It was the absence that finally brought him clarity as he realized something important was missing. "Dean!"

The young hunter wrapped trembling arms around his torso, rubbing to bring warmth to the chilled skin even as a fire burned within him. Whispered words flowed through his mind along with memories. As he looked towards the sun, the vision once more surged to the front, taking his breath away.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam uttered softly as he identified the reason for the fear in his stomach. The demon had his brother and if he didn't hurry, he was going to kill him. He had to find Dean—had to save him before it was too late.

Trembling limbs began to move as Sam headed for the path, his only thought to get to his brother. As he started down the path, his knees gave way; his body betraying him. "Oh God, please…" he begged as he struggled once more to his feet.

"You must finish the ceremony Samuel, you must make the circuit one more time to fully integrate, to understand and accept…" Soaring Eagle said as he appeared beside the struggling young man.

Sam blinked "Dean will die if I don't go now. I'm fine…" But his body betrayed his statement as once more he fell to his knees. Whispers of feelings and memories he wanted to forget echoed in his mind even as the blood began to flow down his side; more stitches had released their hold on his tender skin. He pounded the earth with a bloodied fist, refusing to give in.

Soaring Eagle watched as the young man once more rose to his feet and began to descend. He could feel the unrest beneath the surface, the war still to be fought as the two halves sought to be whole. But he could also sense the solidarity of purpose. The young man's strength, though waning still surpassed what any other human could be expected to endure. "You will not be any help to your brother if you fall down the mountain. Sit and I will bring the others to you. With their help, you will make it to the camp unscathed."

"No, no time…" Sam argued, his fevered mind once more focusing on the task at hand. All feelings and memories shoved back; he would not allow them to stop him; deter him from his course. There would be time to rest later, after Dean was safe. As Soaring Eagle disappeared from view, the lone hunter continued, head bowed but will unbroken. He would not give up on his brother now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick jumped as Soaring Eagle appeared in front of him. He never could get used to the sudden appearances of the ghosts he tried to help. "What's wrong?" He asked quickly noting the concern on the medicine man's face.

"Samuel is coming down the mountain, he is weak. You must meet him and bring him here. White Owl and I will prepare for his arrival. He will need healing before he can proceed to his next task." Soaring Eagle moved towards Charlie who nodded and standing stiffly, walked towards the sweat lodge.

"Wait, what task?" Nick called after the retreating forms.

"Dean has been taken by the evil one—if we do nothing, he will die before the next rising of the sun. Now go, I have much to prepare if we are to win this fight." Soaring Eagle turned and ducked into the lodge.

Nick grabbed his back pack, making sure the med kit and extra water were included. He only hoped he could get Sam to listen. He knew first hand about the Winchester stubborn streak, especially when one of the brothers was in trouble. "Damn it Dean, you better hold on or Sam will never forgive me!" he cursed as he moved towards the path.

The young ghost hunter moved quickly up the path, his eyes searching for the youngest of the Winchester brothers. "Sam!" He called once again, but still there was no answer. He had been traveling for well over an hour now and should have been close to where Soaring Eagle had indicated his friend would be. Worried he might have missed Sam, he decided he'd continue in this direction for another fifteen minutes, then turn around and begin searching along the trail.

As he came around a bend of the trail, he gasped. Lying on the path in front of him was Sam Winchester. Clad in the breech cloth and moccasins, Nick could see the sweat mixing with blood on his friend's body as it dripped onto the earth below. "Sam!" Nick cried as he moved quickly to kneel beside the silent body.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean groaned as he blinked at the bright light piercing like a laser beam directly into his brain. Pain radiated through his head, traveling through his body as he fought his way back to awareness. His ribs were on fire and his shoulders burned as he struggled against the ropes holding him erect.

As he continued to survey his situation, he realized his jacket and shirt had been removed along with his boots. His bare feet curled against the sharp stones digging into them from the rocky ground. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled, struggling against his bonds even as his eyes searched for the demon. The bastard obviously wanted to make sure he wouldn't be able to get free using one of the knives he always kept hidden in his clothing.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up Dean. I have to admit it has been a little boring watching you sleep." The demon spoke from behind him.

"When I get free, I'm going to kill you." Dean said between clenched teeth. His eyes searching for a means of escape, but seeing none; he only hoped he would get the chance make good on his threat. He was in some kind of valley, surrounded by white cliffs on all sides. The only vegetation appeared to be the dead tree he was currently tied to. Staked out like some freakin' lamb before the slaughter.

"Now, now Dean; who would have thought you'd be such a poor loser. You're the one who wanted to play remember?" The demon chuckled as he stood in front of Dean, yellow eyes filled with glee.

"So why don't you just get it over with? Surely you have better things to do, stoke the fires of hell, kiss your bosses…argh!" Dean cried as pain radiated through his chest. He looked down, fear for a moment as he remembered the same pain from the cabin. But so far there was no blood pouring from his chest.

"I have to admit, I toyed with just killing you. But then, I'd have to find your brother and kill him. This way, I'll just wait for him to come to me. We both know Sammy will rush in to save the day—sacrificing himself for you. Both of you so predictable—to destroy you, one only need threaten the other. But don't worry Dean, once Sammy has done a little job for me, I'll make sure he joins you…" The demon laughed as Dean struggled harder against his bonds.

"Sammy will never help you!" Dean denied even as he realized the truth of the demon's words. Sam would sacrifice himself if he thought it would save him. He had to figure out a way to escape before it was too late.

"Now that the trap is baited, I think I'll get some rest. Soon you will get to experience the fires of hell Dean—these walls trap the heat from the sun and act like a microwave oven. The Indians of old used this very tree to kill their prisoners slowly. Most men would only last a few hours as the temperature rose. How long do you think you'll last Dean?" The demon laughed as he moved away.

"Well I have been meaning to work on my tan—guess I'll just get to it earlier than later you bastard." Dean called after the retreating form. He felt like he should have had a better retort, but as the sun continued to beat on his unprotected skin—things didn't seem so funny.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You really are a mess Sam." Nick said softly as he continued to treat the open wounds on his chest and sides. "You're going to need more stitches, but for now I'm just going to clean these up and bandage them for you."

After a few moments, Nick was rewarded with a soft groan as unfocused hazel eyes looked at him from beneath sweat soaked bangs. "Nick?" Sam croaked, his throat refusing to work.

Nick pulled Sam into a sitting position; uncapping some of the water he held the bottle to the young hunter's lips. "Slowly now Sam—you're pretty dehydrated. If you drink too much, you'll get sick." Using some of the water, he wet some of the gauze he had brought with and wiped the sweat from Sam's face. He pulled out a couple of pills and helped Sam take them with some more water before he began to put his supplies back into his back pack. It was only a fever reducer, but hopefully it would help the obviously ailing man in his arms.

"We have to get to Dean—Nick, help me?" Sam struggled, his eyes still glazed with fever.

"I know Sam; I'll help you down to the camp where Soaring Eagle and Charlie are waiting. They will be able to fix you up. Then we'll figure out a way to rescue your brother. Just let me help you ok?" Nick knew better than to assume Sam would accept his help.

"Ah, Sam—did everything, you know—go ok?" Nick asked cautiously as he placed Sam's arm over his shoulder. Soaring Eagle hadn't told him if the rejoining had happened and was successful.

A soft sigh escaped the exhausted hunter's lips. "I think so—I'm not sure Nick. All I know right now is I have to get to Dean. But if the pain in my head is any indication, I'd say both of me are here." Nick felt another tremor going through his friend's frame. He could tell Sam was in great pain.

It was early afternoon by the time Nick managed to get Sam to the camp. By that time, the youngest Winchester was barely able to place one foot in front of the other. Nick shook his head as Sam continued to mutter to himself. For the past few miles, it was clear Sam was having an internal battle of some kind. He had turned inward and nothing seemed to be able to break through.

"Charlie! How about a hand here…" Nick called out as the sweat lodge came into sight. He saw what looked like a travois leaning on the log they had been sitting on. Charlie was using a bowl and pestle to ground something in a bowl as Soaring Eagle hovered nearby, probably giving instructions.

Charlie placed the bowl on the ground and quickly helped Nick get Sam to the travois. "Place him on here, once we treat the wounds, we will need to use this to get to the cars."

"Sounds good to me. Any idea on where we can find Dean?" Nick looked at Soaring Eagle.

"The evil one is blocking me. I can only sense time is running short…" Soaring Eagle said softly as he began to chant over the bowl prepared by Charlie.

"I know where he is…" A soft voice whispered.

"Sam! Stay still, we are going to carry you out of here and get you some help." Nick pushed back gently against Sam as he struggled to stand once more.

"No—no time, have to get to Dean!" Sam's struggles continued for a few more minutes before his body once more betrayed him. Sagging back onto the branches, tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Shhhh…Sam, we'll figure this out. " Nick said calmly, even though his own despair was threatening to overwhelm him. "Tell us where you saw Dean…"

Sam closed his eyes for a moment, licking his dry chapped lips before continuing in a soft voice. "The demon has him is some kind of valley, white stone all around. He's tied to a tree in the center—surrounded by cliffs…" Sam's voice became quieter as he fought to remain conscious.

Charlie sat back on his heels for a moment deep in thought. "Are the cliffs white and jagged, like a backbone?"

Sam nodded, too tired to add much to the conversation.

"Sounds like you're describing Demon's Backbone. It's a ridge that surrounds the Devil's Punch Bowl. It is a place of death…" Charlie looked at Soaring Eagle, his eyes matching the sorrow in the medicine man's ancient gaze.

"How far is it?" Nick asked, knowing Sam was still listening even if he was quiet. He placed a calming hand on Sam's shoulder, reassuring him they'd do something.

"Not far actually. There is a small service road that leads to the top of the ridge, but we would have to climb down. There is no cover and we would be exposed to the evil one's gaze. He has chosen a good place to bait his trap." Charlie looked directly at Nick, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"There has to be a way to get to him. We can't just leave him there." Nick spoke what he knew was in Sam's heart.

Soaring Eagle stood and after looking towards the sun for a brief moment, he appeared to square his shoulders before facing the anxious men in front of him. "There is a way, but it will require a sacrifice…."

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the delay, but RL has been keeping me busy lately. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!


	22. Chapter 22 Secret Plans

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 22 – Secret Plans**

Dean squinted into the sun noticing it was now high in the sky. His tongue felt swollen as he tried to swallow. The demon had come back periodically during the morning to taunt him, but the heat was worse than anything the monster could throw at him. If he didn't know better, he would have though his blood was boiling, cooking him from inside out.

His body was covered in sweat which he knew was a good thing. As long as he was sweating, it meant he might survive. Of course, the sweat would also dehydrate him even more and there was the small problem of him being hung up like a side of ham. As he tried once again to get free, a sharp pain raced up his side. "Argh…" Dean cried as he stopped moving, trying to get air into his lungs as his ribs continued to complain about the movement.

He didn't think the ribs were broken, at least he hoped not because then he'd have to worry about a punctured lung or internal bleeding. He wiped his sweaty brow against his arm, once more trying to lick his dry cracked lips. "I don't suppose you could get me a nice cold beer?" Dean said, knowing the demon was never far.

A dry chuckle announced the demon's presence. "As a matter of fact, I could get you a cold beer, or how about a nice ice cold drink of water?" The demon stood in front of Dean, a glass in his hand. Dean watched, but refused to give the monster the satisfaction of hearing him groan. The water, pooling at his feet was almost more than he could stand. He was so thirsty.

"What no smart come back from the great Dean Winchester?" The demon laughed, snapping his fingers as the glass and the water within disappeared from view. "I must say your father has held up much better than you—he suffers more, and he will be for an eternity. I still don't understand why he though you were so much better…"

"Just wait—I bet my Dad will figure out a way—to kill you—even if—it takes an—eternity." Dean huffed out, trying to quell the dizziness and nausea. His mind refusing to think about what his father was suffering right this moment; he couldn't and remain sane. He jumped slightly as the demon's face was now close to his own, his oily voice once again taunting him.

"Whatever you think Hell is boy, I can tell you it is a hundred times worse. Say, how about I give you an advance preview?" The demon placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and snapped his fingers.

Dean fell to his knees, his body too weak to stand as the scene around him changed. It was dark, the heat was even more unbearable here, but the sounds—the sounds were threatening to drive him mad. Voices, young and old moaning and crying in constant agony; a cacophony of noise that became a part of him; closing his eyes, he placed his hands over his ears to silence the sound and stop the sensations surrounding him.

Then the pain started, he curled in on himself, his own moans now joining the hellish symphony. He was being torn apart from the inside—and yet, there was no sign of injury. Dean rocked back and forth, trying to find purchase in the nightmare he had been dropped into. Just when he though he could stand no more, a hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Son…"

"Dad?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick watched as Charlie applied the mixture from the bowl to Sam's wounds. It worried him that his friend didn't even flinch as the poultice was applied. Since Soaring Eagle had made his announcement, Sam seemed to have drawn inward, his eyes open but unseeing. "I think we should get him to a hospital…" Nick said quietly, not wanting Sam to hear him.

"It would do no good. What troubles Sam can only be fixed by him. He did not complete the ceremony, so his spirit is still not whole. I can sense the discord within him…" Soaring Eagle replied as he watched Charlie lifting Sam's head and trying to get him to drink some of the special tea he had prepared.

"What is that?" Nick nodded towards the tea. He wasn't sure Dean would be so trusting, especially with Sam. Until they were able to save him, he was determined to make sure Sam was taken care of—even if the young hunter refused to listen.

"It is merely an herbal tea, meant to strengthen the body and help reduce the fever that rages within. We can cure his body, but only time will tell if Samuel will be able to accept what has happened to him." The Medicine Man smiled softly. "Do not worry young one, I sense great power within him—even though he does not understand it completely, some day he will do great things—both of them will…" Soaring Eagle looked once again towards the sun, his lips thinning.

"We must begin moving—time is running out for the other…" Soaring Eagle nodded at Charlie who grabbed his own back pack before placing the rope from the travois over his shoulder.

"Hold on Charlie, you can't drag that with your ribs—let me…" Nick grabbed his own bag and took Charlie's place. "Besides, you need to wield the magic stick—just in case the demon decides to make an appearance…" Nick nodded at the strange walking stick he had brought back with them.

"He is right White Owl; you must protect this one at all cost. I must prepare for what lays ahead. Wait for me at the secret entrance to the valley—I will be there before the sun sets." Soaring Eagle faded from view before Nick could ask him what they were planning.

"Charlie, what did he mean he has to prepare—prepare for what?" Nick began following the Park Ranger as they headed for the car.

"The final battle Nick—we must hurry, Sam will need more tending before he will be ready…" Charlie began to move more quickly, his eyes searching their surroundings with an intensity that made Nick feel a little unnerved. He really never wanted to be considered an enemy by this man…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam could hear the others talking around him, he even felt the movement as the travois began its journey; but he didn't have the strength to respond. His mind was filled with memories, some he knew and some he was sure were coming from the Shade. Snatches of conversations with Soaring Eagle, the fight with the demon and the search for him afterwards; all the images jumbled and threatening to overwhelm him.

This time though it was different from when the Shade had possessed him. Then he had felt a separation, but now—now it was just him. Good and bad, all mixed together in a swirling storm of emotions and sensations. He knew he had to pull himself together, he had to save Dean; but the complete feeling of desolation was threatening to engulf him.

He'd lost too much, his mother, Jessica, his father, a chance to live a normal life, all his friends from Stanford, Father Jim, Caleb—the list was threatening to crush him. All dead because of him, because some demonic bastard had decided to visit him and give him freaky powers. Powers, he couldn't even understand much less control. A perpetual target with his brother as a human shield; assuming his brother was still even alive.

"_I still say we should take Sam to the hospital and then come back for Dean—Dean would kill me if his brother got worse…"_ A soft voice intruded on his consciousness, his body noticing for the first time the cool dampness surrounding it. He shivered slightly as he struggled to respond.

"NO!" Sam finally managed; his eyes searching the darkness around him until Nick's worried face came into view. He grabbed the young man's wrist, pulling him closer. "No hospital—Dean…"

"Sam, thank god—you had me scared! I've seen Zombies who look more alive than you…" Nick clasped his other hand on Sam's shoulder, a smile breaking out on his face.

Sam smiled, "You can put away the silver stake—I'm fine Nick."

"Silver stake?" Nick looked confused before it dawned on him. "Oh, I never knew—really?"

"Yeah, Dean and I tangled with one a while back—you have to use silver to stake them into their grave. I got to play Zombie bait in that one…" Sam smiled softly as he remembered the plan Dean had come up with. It was another example of how it was easy to dismiss his brother as not being smart. His big brother made connections and plans as easy as breathing. He wished his brother was here now to come up with a plan…

"Hey, did I lose you again?" Nick asked, placing his hand on Sam's forehead, a frown falling across his features. "Damn, you're still burning up! Charlie, you got any more of that herbal tea? I gave him the last of my fever reducers out on the trail…"

Sam shook his head; he thought Dean was bad at hovering. Nick must have been taking notes from his big brother. "Where are we?"

Nick helped prop Sam up, holding a cup with a foul smelling liquid inside. Sam clamped his lips shut; no way was he going to drink something with the odor of swamp gas. "No thanks, I'm good…"

"Its either this or I haul your butt back to the car and take you to the hospital—you know you're brother would kill me if you get worse, please—think of the children I might have some day…" Sam laughed out loud before opening his mouth and drinking down the liquid.

"Awk! Man that stuff tastes even worse than it smells!" Sam made a face, hoping the liquid would stay down. He really didn't want to taste it again should it decide to come back up.

"It will help with your fever Samuel. Soaring Eagle should be here shortly, I'm going to check to see how close we can get without being seen. You two stay here and keep quiet. This cave is hidden, but the evil one may know of its existence. I am not sure the protections in this place will keep him out, so be careful." Sam watched as Charlie slipped around the corner and away from their view.

"So we are in a cave?" Sam tried again to get information. He needed to figure out how close they were to Dean, he had to save him. A feeling of desolation swept through him, even though he'd never really lost Dean, he felt as if he had before—strange…

"We are somewhere under the Devil's Backbone. Apparently this is a secret entrance used by the Indians in the past. I have to tell you, if Charlie hadn't shown me where it was, I'd never have found it. How are you feeling Sam?" Nick sat next to Sam, pulling the blanket up higher as he noticed the shivers running through his frame. The truth was Sam wasn't sure he was up to a rescue attempt. His body felt weak and it was almost impossible for him to concentrate much less put a plan together. He clenched his fist and pounded it beside him in frustration.

"I'll take that as a 'not too well Nick' response." Nick commented, his hand resting on Sam's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I'm fine Nick, have you seen Dean—is he ok?" Sam wasn't going to be sidelined, not this time. He pushed his battered and sore body up to a sitting position. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as the cave surroundings began to spin around him. A strong hand on his arm brought him back from the edge of darkness.

"We'll figure something out Sam, but getting yourself killed isn't an option Dean would approve of—you know that. The demon is counting on you to do something foolish like going out to face him. You can't sacrifice yourself, especially if it won't accomplish anything." Nick made sense, but Sam's heart refused to listen. For him there was no option. He didn't know how, but he remembered what it was like to be apart from Dean, unable to talk to him, feel him. He couldn't face that again—he wouldn't.

Nick rose to his feet, looking worriedly in the direction the Park Ranger had gone. Sam was also wondering what was taking Charlie so long. "You should go check on him Nick; do you have holy water with you?"

"I can't leave you here alone Sam, I'm sure he's fine…" But Nick continued to stare further into the cave as if willing the man to appear. Just as Sam was going to argue, he noticed a shimmer coming from the other direction—a moment later, Soaring Eagle appeared.

"I will watch this one, go and get my great grandson. It is time for us to prepare." The ancient medicine man ordered. Sam could see the indecision on Nick's face; he knew the hunter was worried about leaving him alone with the Shade.

"Go ahead Nick, I'll be fine—don't forget the holy water—just in case." Sam said, trying to make his voice sounder stronger than he felt. He smiled as he watched Nick grab what he needed and head after Charlie.

"You are fortunate to have such good allies. It will come in handy in the battle to come…" Soaring Eagle said softly, smiling at Sam as he sat down beside him.

Sam shook his head at the crazy path his life had been taking lately. First he finds vampires who are not evil and now he was talking to a Shade as if it happened every day of the week. "We need to rescue Dean…"

The Medicine Man held up his hand. "Patience young one; I do have a plan but it carries with it great risk."

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked, sitting up straighter while trying to keep the groan from his lips. His body was still complaining about what he'd put it through. Right now, he wasn't sure he could walk to the end of the cave much less take on a demon.

As if reading his mind, Soaring Eagle smiled. "I can give you the strength you need along with something else—a way to drive the evil one away. But there will be a price for both of us to pay."

Sam wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to figure out what the Indian could possibly have planned. "I'm listening…"

"I will join with you, inside…" Soaring Eagle pointed to Sam's head. "No one must know of this deceit as I can only block him from your thoughts and mine. If the others know, they may give the plan away."

"Wait, you want to possess me?" Sam didn't like the idea at all. He'd had enough of being possessed. Thoughts of Meg came to the front of his mind, but he fought to push them back. He had to concentrate on helping Dean.

"More like cohabitate for a brief period. I will give your body the strength it needs to get close to the demon, you must be careful as he will try to read you—he will suspect a trap of some kind. Once we are close to the demon, I will appear and drive him from the park. It will not destroy the demon, but should buy you and your brother time to escape." Soaring Eagle stood and looked towards the direction Nick and Charlie had gone. "You must decide quickly as they are returning…"

Sam shook his head. He knew Dean would kill him, but he saw no other alternative. "What is the cost?"

"It will take all my energy to do this task which will destroy me and you, young Samuel; you will be left in a much weakened condition. I will give you some of my energy, but you will also be depleting your own reserves. If you are not careful, it is even possible you could also die." The Medicine Man waited, but Sam could tell he already knew his answer.

"Fine, what do I need to do…argh!" Sam cried out as a white hot pain hit him. He could feel something pushing to gain entrance. His mind automatically began to push back until he heard a soft voice in his mind.

"_Do not resist Samuel, it is me. You will be able to hear me, but the others will not. Remember they cannot know what has happened for this to work." _

"Gah! Ok, God, why does everything have to hurt so much…?" Sam groaned as he blinked trying to do as the Shade asked. After a few moments, there was only a slight headache. His body no longer ached and he actually could feel the energy from the Shade filling him.

Sam stood up and smiled to himself. For the first time in days, he almost felt like his old self. Other than a slight headache, he felt fine. Moving towards the backpack Nick left on the floor; he pulled out a bottle of water and took a long drink. He knew his body was still dehydrated even though he couldn't feel it. He wanted to make sure he gave himself as much of a chance of surviving this as he could.

"Sam? What the…" Nick called out softly as he came around the corner to find Sam eating one of the granola bars from the food supply.

"What did you find out?" Sam asked, not giving Nick or Charlie a chance to question his miraculous recovery. He just hoped Nick would put it down to Winchester stubbornness, after all he'd seen it action before.

"Your brother is unconscious and the evil one is near by. We won't be able to get close enough to stop the demon from killing your brother…" Charlie looked around; he had expected to see Soaring Eagle. "Where is my great-grandfather?"

"He said he had to get things ready to drive the demon from the park" Sam managed to say before a soft voice in his mind spoke.

"_Tell him I have given you the magic words to drive the demon __away; you will need his walking stick. It will keep the demon from attacking you until I can materialize…" _

"I'll need your walking stick Charlie, he—ah—he made me memorize some words he said would keep the demon from attacking me. He said I could drive the demon away." Sam finished eating and grabbed another bottle of water, trying to pretend like he wasn't worried.

"Wait—you are not going out there to face the demon Sam. Dean would kill me if I let you…" Nick began to walk towards Sam.

"It has to be me Nick—anyone else and he will kill Dean. This way, we may have a chance. I need you two to be as close as you can. Once I drive the demon away, you have to get Dean and me away as quickly as possible. And Nick…" Sam stood and stared down at the young hunter, his eyes no longer glassy but focused. "If something happens to me, no matter what, you get Dean away from there…"

Nick shook his head. "You two are impossible you know that!"

"Of course, we're Winchesters through and through…" Sam replied as he grabbed the walking stick and headed towards the other entrance of the cave. 

TBC

Raven524: As promised, another update in less than a week! Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews—keep them coming as they help my fingers move faster over the keyboard!


	23. Chapter 23 Rescued

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 23 – Rescued**

_**Then: **_

"It has to be me Nick—anyone else and he will kill Dean. This way, we may have a chance. I need you two to be as close as you can. Once I drive the demon away, you have to get Dean and me away as quickly as possible. And Nick…" Sam stood and stared down at the young hunter, his eyes no longer glassy but focused. "If something happens to me, no matter what, you get Dean away from there…"

Nick shook his head. "You two are impossible you know that!"

"Of course, we're Winchesters through and through…" Sam replied as he grabbed the walking stick and headed towards the other entrance of the cave.

_**And Now:**_

Sam walked slowly through the caves and paused at the hidden entrance. The walking stick felt familiar to him probably because of Soaring Eagle's presence in his mind. It was strange, his body was his to control and yet it was if the ancient Medicine Man had become a part of him.

"_Stop thinking about me young one—concentrate on your brother. Remember the demon will try to break through and read your thoughts. I will protect you as best__ as I can, but you must not let him know I'm here."_

Sam simply nodded; he sensed Charlie and Nick were right behind him. "Stay here until you see the demon flee, then come as quickly as you can…" Sam whispered.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Nick asked once more, his fear for the young hunter clear in his voice.

Smiling softly, Sam placed a hand on the man's shoulder before he turned to walk into the basin; the late afternoon sun at his back. He could feel the heat immediately as he entered, his skin beading with sweat as he calmly walked towards the tree holding his brother captive. There was no sign of the demon yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.

He was using the walking stick to keep himself steady, even with Soaring Eagle's help, he knew he wasn't any where close to being one hundred percent. Remembering the Medicine Man's warning, he cleared his mind and concentrated on the only thing important to him—Dean.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Then the pain continued along with the unbearable heat as Dean squinted up at the shadowed figure in front of him.

"Son…"

"Dad?" Dean gasped, not believing his eyes. It had to be some kind of trick; the demon was playing with him. But as he looked up into the soft eyes of his father, he sensed somehow his father had managed to find him.

"I don't have long son, you need to hang on. You need to look out for Sammy…" John knelt and pulled his oldest into his arms, his voice rough with unshed tears. "I miss you two so much, but never blame yourself Dean—I would do it again if it meant saving you."

"What's going to happen Dad—why do I have to watch Sam?" Dean groaned as the cramps in his muscles increased. He fought the tears that threatened to fall—refusing to appear weak in front of the man he'd idolized for so long.

"I'm not sure Dean, I haven't been able to figure it all out yet, but don't worry—the bastard won't win, not if I have anything to say about it!" John's eyes blazed with an inner fire, his Dad hadn't given up the fight even though he was now trapped.

"I'm so sorry…" Dean whispered, his eyes looking away as the guilt he'd felt since his father's death engulfed him.

John gently lifted his chin and stared into his son's eyes. "I told you Dean, you have nothing to feel sorry for—it was not your time, it was mine. Now you get back to your brother and the two of you keep doing what you were trained to do—that's an order Dean." John said softly, his voice fading along with his form.

"No Dad!" Dean called, his arms reaching forward to catch hold but in the end he held nothing but empty air.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Sam drew closer, he heard the soft cry wretched from his brother's chapped lips. "No Dad!"

Slowly Dean's eyes opened a slightly unfocused look in them as he ran his tongue over too dry lips. His body was drenched in sweat and Sam could see the evidence of the sun's damage on his brother's exposed skin. He wanted to run and cut his brother down but he'd been a hunter for too long. His father had taught them to make sure the way was safe before helping the injured man. _"Won't do you any good if you get yourself killed while trying to save the person…"_ His father's words flowed through his mind and provided him with a certain amount of comfort.

He might not want to be the best hunter in the world, but he'd learned well and was more than capable of holding his own. His eyes continued to search the surrounding area, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end even though there was no sign of the demon yet. "Dean?" Sam called softly as he came within a few feet of his brother's position.

"Sammy? NO! Go back—not safe—trap!" Dean croaked, his eyes trying to focus while a gasp of pain made it past his lips.

The young hunter answered by quietly pulling his blade from the sheath Charlie had provided back in the cave. In a way, he felt slightly silly dressed in nothing more than moccasins and a small piece of cloth. But hopefully he had all he needed. Being careful to keep the walking stick close, he reached up and quickly cut the rope. His arms caught his brother and he then eased him to the ground before he knelt beside him.

"Dean—you just relax for a minute. I'm going to get you out of here." Sam said quietly, his eyes once more searching for the demon. He didn't have to wait long as a chuckle sounded behind him. Sam stood and whirled, his body now placed between Dean and the yellow eyed demon.

"SSSaaammmy!" The demon snarled as he moved closer. "So predictable. I really don't know how you two have managed to last this long. To destroy one Winchester, you only need to injure the other."

"You're not destroying anyone today you son of a bitch!" Sam's voice rang with suppressed anger. His hand gripped the staff tightly as he prepared to defend his brother.

"I have to admit, the Indian look suits you well Sam. So you managed to get yourself together, but I sense your house is still somewhat divided…" The demon closed his eyes for a brief moment. Sam grunted as he felt something pushing to gain access to his mind. He closed his own eyes and concentrated on keeping the demon out.

"Yes, you definitely have some anger management issues to deal with yet Sammy—perhaps I can help you with that—give you something to focus all that wonderful anger and hatred on." The demon grinned as it moved forward, closing the distance until Sam could almost feel the man's breath on his face.

"I'm not helping you and you won't be hurting Dean either." Sam challenged, his eyes sparking with defiance as he stared into the hated yellow eyes of his adversary. He wondered for a brief moment how long it would be before they would spring their own trap. He was interrupted when the demon flicked his wrist throwing him against the tree; the walking stick falling from his fingers to the ground beneath his feet.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out, his big brother attempted to rise, but his body was too weak. The demon simply smiled and ignored him as he advanced on Sam.

"Enough—you will come with me or I will kill your brother where he stands. Remember the cabin Sammy?"

Sam shuddered as the memory surfaced, Dean pleading with his father to not kill him while blood poured from his chest. He shook his head slightly and met the demon with a steady gaze. Suddenly he heard Soaring Eagle in his mind.

"_It's time Samuel. Remember, you are strong and have the heart of the eagle. The wolf will always be your protector and guide, listen to him well. I will drive __the evil one away from you but you must flee from this place as soon as possible. May the Great Spirit guide you and protect you my son."_

A white hot pain exploded behind Sam's eyes, it was all he could do to contain the scream stuck in his throat. He forced his weary eyes to remain open as the figure of Soaring Eagle appeared; his walking stick now held horizontal to the ground as the strange chanting began.

"YOU! I will not allow you to stop me this time!" The demon screamed and for the first time, Sam thought he saw fear in the yellow eyes.

Soaring Eagle continued the chant as he reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled a handful of what looked like a mixture of herbs and plants. He brought his hand to his lips and blew the fine dust in each of the four cardinal directions before blowing it directly at the demon.

"You will not harm these men—it is time for you to move on for now." Soaring Eagle stated with conviction as he moved closer to the demon. Once again, he began to chant, the words creating a strange echo inside the basin. Sam watched in amazement as the demon tried to move, but seemed to be trapped. He wished he'd had more time to talk to the medicine man, it was clear he knew how to handle the demon.

Soaring Eagle looked skyward and smiled as a lone eagle soared high overhead; its sharp cry now mixing with his own words in a strange and haunting melody. The effect was calming on Sam, a feeling of peace and safety stole over him; but the demon was anything but relaxed as he began to shake.

"You may have won this round—but I'll be back for you Sammy—I'll be baaacckk…" Sam threw his hands in front of his eyes as a brilliant flash of light surrounded the Shade and the demon. One moment, they were there and the next the space was empty.

"What the hell?!" Dean croaked as he tried to crawl towards his baby brother.

"I'm not sure hell had anything to do with it Dean." Sam replied as he pushed himself onto his knees. His head was spinning and he felt blackness tugging at him. But he didn't have time for himself. Dean needed immediate attention.

Sam knelt once more beside his brother and pulled his head up so that it was resting on his lap. Dean's skin was actually cool and moist, which as Sam recalled was a good thing, it meant his brother was probably suffering from heat exhaustion and not heat stroke. He noticed the bruising along his brother's side and also saw the swollen lump behind his right ear. "So looks like you did a bang up job of getting yourself hurt this time big brother."

"Nothin' a little water and sun screen won't fix…" Dean muttered, his eyes squinting up at Sam. "That and a few aspirin to get rid of this headache…"

Sam smiled as he gently probed Dean's ribs. He wasn't surprised when Dean gasped and tried to move away from him. "Ok, so we have a possible concussion, at least some bruised ribs—they don't feel broken and a really bad case of sun burn. I think you'll live Dean." Sam said with relief in his voice. His own body was screaming for rest but he refused to give in.

A few moments later Nick and Charlie joined them. "Hey guys, don't suppose you brought a nice cool beer?" Dean asked hopefully as he once again tried to rise to a sitting position. Sam caught him as he slid backwards, his face turning pale.

Charlie moved closer and after a quick examination he pulled out some water. First he wet Dean's lips before allowing a few drops of the liquid to spill down the injured hunter's throat. Dean tried to grab the bottle, his need for water was clear. But Charlie gently pulled the bottle away. "You have to drink slowly Dean or you will get sick. We need to get you out of this sun as soon as possible to prevent heat stroke. Nick, help me get him up."

Nick paused to look at Sam; concern filled his eyes as he tried to figure out which brother needed the most help. It was obvious the youngest Winchester wasn't fairing any better than his older brother. "Sam, why don't I help you…"

Sam pushed himself to his knees and then stood; he swayed for a moment but soon found his footing. "No, Charlie can't carry Dean out of here on his own. I can walk; I'll take up the rear and make sure we aren't followed."

"Sam…" Dean's soft voice seemed to command him to accept the help. But Sam wasn't having any part of it.

"No Dean, I'm fine really. Once we get someplace safe, I'll get some sleep. I'm just a little tired." Sam could feel the adrenalin pumping through him and hoped it would last at least long enough for them to get to the Impala. "Let's go before the demon figures out a way to come back."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took them almost an hour to get back to the Impala. Nick wasn't even sure Dean was conscious at this point. He had become quiet after they had walked only a short distance which was a sign of how sick the man was. Dean was never quiet, always there with some come back and he would have been checking on Sam. But instead, the oldest Winchester had leaned more and more on Charlie and Nick until they were carrying most of his weight.

Nick helped Charlie get Dean into the back seat of the Impala. "There you go Dean, you're back home." Nick knew how much the car meant to the oldest of the brothers. In a way, it was the only home either of them really knew. He watched as Charlie quickly pulled out a bottle of sports drink and gently began to coax Dean to drink. So far they had been lucky but they really needed to get Dean some place where they could cool him down properly and then let him rest.

As Nick turned, he frowned when there was no sign of the youngest member of the Winchester family. "Sammy!" Nick called; he hoped his friend had just fallen behind. He could have sworn he was right there the last time they checked. But he and Charlie had been concentrating on getting Dean to safety.

"Great—Charlie, I'm going back to look for Sam. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, take Dean back to the cabin. It is protected and should be safe for now." Nick began to put his back pack on when he heard movement from the back seat of the car.

"Gotta find Sammy…" Dean slurred his eyes unfocused as he struggled to get out of the car. Nick moved quickly and placed a hand on the sweaty chest to push him back onto the seat. "No Dean, not this time. You need to stay here with Charlie. I'll find him and bring him back to you—I promise."

Dean looked up at Nick, his gaze clearing slightly as he nodded. "We'll wait here…" The words were final. He shook his head as he turned. "Damn stubborn Winchesters…" Nick muttered as he began to retrace their steps.

He only had to walk for about ten minutes before he saw a large shape lying face down on the ground. His heart was suddenly in his throat as he scanned the area for any sign of the demon. He moved quickly and knelt beside the still form, his hand trying to find a pulse.

"Oh no—you can't do this—not now Sam!" Nick cried into the darkening skies, but this time there was no answer.

TBC

Raven524: I really need to figure out how to squeeze more hours into a day. RL lately had been hectic which of course leaves me less time to update. I hope to have another chapter up by the weekend, so keep your fingers crossed. Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for the updates—I really appreciate it!


	24. Chapter 24 Coming Home

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 24 – Coming Home**

Sam stumbled again but quickly righted himself as he followed the others. His eyes kept watch for any sign of the demon, but so far Soaring Eagle seemed to have made good on his promise. He wondered what had happened to the ancient Indian. The bright light he saw may have meant the Shade had been destroyed. Sam shook his head sadly, if the Shade had been destroyed; he just hoped the man was finally able to find some peace after all these years.

Looking forward, he frowned as he watched Charlie and Nick hitching Dean further up onto their shoulders. It was clear they were now totally supporting his brother's weight. Dean had only been fully aware for a brief time after they found him, just long enough to make sure Sam wore his leather jacket to protect him from the chilliness of the approaching night. Sam shivered slightly as the evening air became cooler. He pulled the jacket tighter around his frame, the scent of gun oil and Dean making him feel protected and loved.

It was the one concession he'd made when they were trying to re-dress Dean before heading for the Impala and then only after Nick pointed out his big brother would be better off without the jacket. The cool night air would help reduce Dean's core temperature and help prevent him from developing heat stroke. As he put his hands inside the warm pockets, he smiled as he remembered the first time his big brother had let him wear the jacket.

He had been only thirteen and still hadn't hit his growth spurt yet. Dean literally was still his bigger, big brother at that time in more ways than one. Even at thirteen he admired his brother; some things never change even now he admired the man his brother had become. Sam stumbled again, but remained standing his mind finally going back to the memory.

"_Come on Sammy, keep up!" Dean groused in front of him. _

_Sam hurried to close the gap between him and his older brother. "It's Sam and I still don't know why I had to come with this time Dean. Seriously, I am more than capable of staying home by myself now. You and Dad could have handled this without me—it's only a black dog."_

_Dean stopped and looked at Sam, understanding on his face. "Look Sam, I know you don't like hunting, but if we don't get rid of this animal more people are going to die. What we do is important—besides, it's not like you had a hot date or something…" Dean cuffed Sam behind the head before returning to search the area._

"_How do you know?" Sam muttered. The truth was he had wanted to meet with some of his friends that night; they were going to see a movie and hang out like normal kids. All he wanted was one night of normal, was that too much to ask?_

_Dean just shook his head and put a finger to his lips. Sam tamped down his irritation and began to concentrate on the hunt. He knew this was not the place to argue what was a dead issue anyway with his family. His father said they would hunt and Dean always did what his father ordered. Sam simply had to follow, which he realized he wasn't doing a very good job of as his brother was no longer in sight._

_Moving quickly through the brush, Sam resisted the impulse to call out for Dean. The black dog could be close and he didn't want to give out their position. A moment later, he heard a rustling of dry leaves behind him followed by a low growl. Pulling out the gun his father had given him; he turned with one fluid motion and fired as the Black Dog leapt through the air._

_He smiled for a brief moment as he realized he'd hit the dog dead center of his chest, unfortunately he didn't register Newton's law of motion until the large animal's body crashed into him. His head hit with a resounding thud before darkness engulfed him. The next time he woke, he was looking up into the worried face of his big brother._

"_Sammy! Come on little brother, nap time is over." Dean remarked as he gently tapped his younger sibling's cheek._

"_Wha? Dean?" Sam mumbled as he tried to figure out why he was on the ground and why __his coat was covered in blood. Sam shivered, his teeth chattering as his body began to react to the shock of being buried under the mountain of dead dog._

"_You tell me Sam. One minute you're behind me and the next I hear a gun shot. Then I find you buried underneath the son of a bitch—I thought I told you to keep up!" Sam recognized his brother's anger was more because he hadn't been there to protect him rather than being actually mad at Sam. _

"_Ssoorryyy DDDeeeaannn" Sam stammered. His head pounded as the bile rose in his throat. Before he could do anything, he turned and lost what was left of his dinner. He raised a shaking hand to his head and was amazed to feel a large bump. Well that explained the jack hammer pounding away in his brain._

_Dean shook his head and swatted Sam's hand away. "Leave it alone, it's mostly clotted. We'll clean it up and I'll take a better look at it when we get back to the hotel. But first, I'm afraid your jacket is going to have to stay behind with the black dog, there's no way we'll get all that blood out of it._

_Sam just blinked slowly at Dean, his brother's words fading in and out as he fought to keep himself awake. He felt Dean pull his jacket off while supporting his upper body against his own. Sam just wanted to snuggle closer to his brother and sleep until the pounding in his head went away. But his brother wasn't having any part of that plan. _

"_No Sam, you can't sleep. I'm going to get you to the Impala after I call Dad. He'll have to salt and burn the carcass while I get you cleaned up." Dean pulled out his cell phone as he gently shook his little brother until Sam's eyes opened once more._

_A moment later Dean was pulling off his leather jacket and started to put it on Sam, "No Dean, don't want to ruin it…" Sam mumbled as he tried to pull his arm from the sleeve. He knew his brother treasured the coat, a hand down from his father when he'd become big enough to wear it. _

"_Shhh Sam, I'm not giving it to you—just letting you borrow it until we get to the car. Now sit still while I zip it up." Sam stopped struggling and sighed. He knew the routine, once his brother was in mother hen mode, there was no stopping him. The jacket was too big on Sam, his hands disappeared inside the sleeves and the coat hung around his thighs. But once it was zipped closed, he felt instantly safe. It was like his brother and father were both holding him, something the Winchester men rarely did. _

"_Oh and Sam?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_If you throw up on my jacket—I'll kill you myself!" Dean quipped as he gently helped his brother to his feet and started them on the trip back to the car._

Sam was brought back from his thoughts as he once again almost fell. He looked down and smiled as he realized Dean's jacket no longer covered him completely. But yet, it still provided him with the same feelings it had so long ago.

He looked up and noticed he could no longer see the others. A feeling of blind panic surprised him. He couldn't lose Dean, not again. As the fear continued to build, he felt tightness in his chest. Tears gathered in his eyes, his emotions surging to the surface as he felt the pain of loss. But it didn't make sense, he knew Dean was safe.

Fighting back against the surge of emotions, Sam realized he would need to hurry along to catch up with the others. He tried to get his body to respond, but his legs felt like they were encased in concrete and even though he felt chilled, he was sweating profusely. As he shook his head, trying to clear his vision his injured foot caught in another root and brought him crashing to his knees. A cry of pain escaped his lips as the badly wrenched ankle screamed in agony.

"Nick" Sam called softly, his voice carried on the wind but there was no response. His arms trembled as he tried to push himself back up. But the injured limb would no longer carry his weight. As he fell back onto the ground his last thought was at least his brother would be safe—it really was all that mattered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh no—you can't do this—not now Sam!" Nick cried into the darkening skies, but this time there was no answer.

Nick pushed a little harder and almost fainted with relief when he found a pulse. It was weak and beating more rapidly than he liked, but it was there which meant Sam was alive. He gently turned the young hunter over, checking him for any obvious injuries, but other than the previous wounds nothing seemed to present itself. "Ok, I know you're tired Sam, but you need to wake up now."

A soft moan was followed by the slow blinking of hazel eyes. "That's it Sam, Dean's already in the car waiting for you…" Nick watched as the mention of his brother's name caused the youngest member of the Winchester clan to start pushing himself up.

"Dean—s'he alright?" Sam whispered cringing in pain as the movement pulled at his stitches. Nick took a quick look and could see the skin around the stitches was red and angry looking. There was no doubt they were infected, but as he watched Sam struggle to stand, he realized his friend was also favoring his leg.

"Yeah big guy, your brother is waiting impatiently in the back seat of the car. Let me help you…" Nick reached down and placed Sam's arm over his shoulder. He frowned slightly at the heat he felt coming from the man. It was almost like being next to a blast furnace. He knew the boys' aversion to hospitals, but if Sam's fever kept climbing they might have to reconsider. For now, he was just happy to get the slumbering giant to his feet.

"Ok Sam, we're going to take it slow and easy. Just one foot in front of the other—that's it…" Nick encouraged his friend as they slowly made their way towards the Impala.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pushed Charlie's hand away as the man tried to get him to drink more of the sports drink. "No more…" Dean rasped, his voice sounding like rough gravel as he turned his head to look out the window once more. His fist was clenched as he fought the dizziness and exhaustion that prevented him from going to look for Sam.

He knew his little brother was hiding how bad he felt from them all. He'd seen road kill that looked more alive than his brother when he'd faced the demon. Part of him was proud of his brother, but the other part was pissed off because he'd been unable to protect Sam. It was his job to look out and save Sam, not the other way around.

"I'm sure he's just resting Dean. Nick will find him." Charlie tried to soothe him, but Dean wasn't going to relax until he had Sam some place safe and could check him over himself.

"I'll give them ten more minutes and then…" Dean grunted as he saw a familiar form coming into view. It was clear Sam wasn't doing well as Nick was clearly struggling to keep both of them erect. Dean reached for the door handle, but was stopped by the firm grip of Charlie.

"I'll help—you stay here." Charlie didn't wait for a response but left the car and quickly placed Sam's other arm over his shoulder. Dean saw the grateful look on Nick's sweat drenched face. Having had to carry his brother on more than one occasion, he could sympathize with their friend.

A moment later the back door was opened and Sam was placed gently inside. "Dean?" Sam whispered, his unfocused eyes trying to find his brother. Dean reached over and pulled Sam against him, his eyes filled with concern as he felt the heat radiating off his little brother.

"I'm here Sam, just relax and we'll get you all fixed up." Dean watched as Sam nodded and closed his eyes. Nick got into the driver's seat and Charlie took up the shotgun position. It felt strange for Dean to be in the back and yet, he knew neither he nor Sam were in any condition to be up front. As Nick started the powerful engine, Dean allowed the feel of his brother in his arms and the comforting sounds of his car to lull him into an uneasy sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It didn't take long for Nick to get them back to the cabin. He and Charlie had discussed it and decided since it was already protected; it would be the safest place for the two hunters. After getting both men inside, Nick finally breathed his first sigh of relief. He wasn't quite sure where to start; everyone was injured to some degree except for him.

"Charlie, how are your ribs?" Nick asked softly. He didn't want to wake either brother at this point until they had a plan of action. He knew first hand how stubborn they could be when the other was hurting.

"They'll be fine as long as I don't have to do any more carrying soon." Charlie remarked dryly. He'd already gathered the first aid supplies and was getting ready to check the other injured men in his care.

Sam seemed to be resting quietly for the moment, his breathing even as he slept. On the other hand, Dean was moaning and tossing in his sleep. "I'll work on Dean first, and then you can help me with Sam." Charlie stated as he started to remove Dean's shirt.

"I'll go make sure we have plenty of firewood and get some weapons inside here. I also have to make sure the salt lines are still in tact. Then I'll be back in to help you with them." Nick shrugged back into his coat and quickly exited the cabin. He wanted to get back as quickly as possible.

A few moments later he entered with arm full of wood and a duffle slung across his shoulders containing the weapons and supplies he thought they might need if the demon reappeared. Next he checked the salt lines before he entered the bedroom once more. He smiled softly as he heard Dean's voice loud and clear.

"You're not putting that stuff on me—I don't care how much it will help with the sun burn. It smells like a skunk died…" Dean was pushing Charlie's hand away as he tried to get up from the bed.

"What's a matter Dean? Worried the chicks won't like your new cologne?" Nick asked as he dropped the bag at the foot of Dean's bed. "Well I brought you something that might make you feel a little better, but only if you promise to let Charlie do what he thinks is best."

"What did you bring?" Dean's eyebrow arched.

Nick leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "First you let Charlie put the salve on your burns. Seriously dude, you look like an advertisement for the Red Lobster Restaurant."

Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded. "This better be worth it…" he muttered as Charlie began to apply the salve to his burns.

"Believe me Dean, this will keep these burns from getting worse and I'm told it will even keep you from peeling later on." Charlie remarked a slight smirk on his lips as he quickly finished.

Nick looked back at Charlie. "So how is our first patient doing?"

"The patient is FINE!" Dean answered, glowering at both men and daring them to disagree.

Charlie shook his head. "If you define the word as meaning one who has badly bruised ribs, a concussion, at least second degree burns on his face, arms and chest…" Charlie passed a sports drink to Dean as he finished "Oh and let's not forget he's badly dehydrated and still suffering from heat exhaustion—then yeah, he's fine."

"Everybody is a comedian today…" Dean groused as he slowly drank the liquid.

Nick reached down into the bag and pulled out Dean's prize knife. He handed it to the hunter with a slight smile on his face. "Here you go as promised Dean—I know you feel naked without it."

Dean looked up at Charlie, his eyes questioning as he placed the knife under his pillow. The man was a park ranger after all and he didn't need him raising any red flags. Charlie seemed to understand the hunter's concerns.

"I know you have permits for all your gear Dean—so there's nothing to worry about here." Charlie winked before he stood and moved slowly towards Sam's bed.

After placing his hand on the young man's head he pulled it back in alarm. Charlie quickly pulled out the thermometer and placed it in Sam's ear. A moment later he turned to Nick, concern pooling in his dark eyes.

"We need to get him cooled down now—his fever is 103.2 and climbing…"

TBC

Raven524: Can I see a count of hands from those who would like to help with the sponge bath in Sam's future? Ducks Yes we do have some Sammy healing to do before this story is finished—or we could just end it right here—what do you all think?


	25. Chapter 25 Coming Together

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 25 – Coming Together**

"I thought you said he was fine!" Dean glared at Charlie and Nick as he struggled to his feet. He would have fallen if Nick hadn't placed a steadying hand on him.

"He was a little warm when I checked on him; I thought the fever reducer I gave him would help with the fever while I worked on you." Charlie stated without apology. The Indian met Dean's glare without flinching.

Nick stepped between the two men and sighed. "Look, no one's blaming anyone right?" Nick looked at Charlie before turning to Dean "Right?"

Dean sat back down on the bed; the room was spinning in front of him. He clenched his fist as he realized he'd have to rely on the other two men to make sure Sam was taken care of. Damn it—this whole thing was spinning out of control—his control and that was something Dean Winchester couldn't tolerate.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back from his self introspection. "Dean, you need to rest and get better. Sam is going to need care for some time I think. Don't worry; you'll get your turn." Nick smiled softly, understanding in his blue eyes as he turned towards Charlie.

"Sponge bath or should I fill the tub?" Nick wasn't sure which would be better. Of course, a hospital would be best but he knew it was out of the question for now.

"Sponge bath I think—I was hoping I wouldn't have to reopen the wounds, but I don't think we have any choice. We can place ice around him as well to cool him." Charlie replied as he turned back to his patient.

"Whoa, don't take this the wrong way, but do you know what you're doing Charlie?" Dean asked as he made to rise once more from the bed. He moved unsteadily towards Sam, wincing as a strong hand grabbed him and helped him down to sit beside his brother.

"Yes, I was not only trained in the ways of medicine by my great great grandfather, but I also am a trained paramedic. It's sort of a requirement for the job around here." Charlie remarked without rancor.

Dean studied Sam's sweat soaked face and grimaced when he saw the infected claw marks on his little brother's side. The stitches should have been coming out soon but now it looked like they'd have to start all over again. Dean started when he heard his name on Sam's lips.

"No Dean, please don't go—can't touch him—can't see me—Dean no!" Sam mumbled in his fevered sleep.

"Shhh Sammy, I'm here. Open your eyes and you'll see me." Dean reached down and firmly grasped Sam's hand in his own. "Can you feel this? I'm not leaving you Sam, not now—not ever."

Nick returned with a bowl of cool water and some wash cloths. He placed the bowl beside Dean, knowing he would want to help. "I've got some antibiotics in my med kit—will they help?" Nick asked Charlie.

"No, I have all the herbs and medicines we'll need. But he might feel more comfortable in his own clothing…" Charlie pulled his knife and gently cut through the leather belt holding the breech cloth in place. He pulled the cloth away from Sam's body and placed a clean towel across Sam's hips. "I'll need to re-open and clean the wounds. Then after we get him cleaned up, we can put his own clothes on.

Nick nodded and headed out towards the Impala. "I'll bring in both of their bags. I'm sure Dean is going to want to change as well."

Dean had blocked out the exchange, concentrating on cooling his brother's body. He gently wiped the sweat from Sam's face and neck. He smiled as Sam leaned into his touch, even unconscious he sought relief from him. "Well you really did a good job this time Sammy; but don't worry we'll have you fixed up in no time. You just rest and let us do the work this time."

Charlie left for a moment and returned with his own first aid kit. "Can you hold him steady while I remove the stitches?"

Dean nodded as he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. His own body protested the movement, but he wasn't going to fail his brother now. He'd sleep once he knew Sam was on the mend and not before. "Just do it."

Charlie removed the stitches as gently as he could, but Sam still writhed on the bed from the pain. Dean had all he could do to keep Sam still. Nick returned and stood on the other side to help keep the fevered hunter still. Finally, after a few moments Charlie had finished.

"It doesn't look too bad, I think I can just clean the wounds out and then I'll add a poultice to aid with the healing. I'm going to leave the wounds open for now so we can re-apply the poultice. With luck, we won't need to stitch the wounds again." Charlie began to work while Dean and Nick once more held the fevered hunter to the bed.

Half way through the procedure Sam's eyes opened. "Dean—hurts!" Sam whispered, his unfocused eyes trying to find the one person who could make the pain go away.

"I know Sammy, but we have to clean the wounds out. It won't be long and then we'll give you something for the pain ok?" Dean winced as Sam gripped his arm tighter, trying to ride out the pain. "That's it Sam, just breathe through it…"

Charlie wiped his hands on a towel and looked over at Nick. "Do you think you can finish applying the poultice? Just spread this on the wounds and then put a bandage on it. I want to brew the tea we'll need. Dean try to keep him awake for just a bit longer." Charlie placed a hand on Dean's shoulder for a brief moment before leaving the room.

"Dean—cccoolldd" Sam stuttered as his body shivered. He tried to sit up, but Dean placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

"It's the fever Sam, you've developed an infection. Serves you right, walking into a trap with nothing more than a walking stick. What were you thinking?" Dean had started to tease, but couldn't keep the frustration from his voice as he tried to distract Sam.

"Had a plan—Soaring Eagle—played Trojan horse—I was—horse…" Sam gasped as another pain shot through his body.

"When you get better Sam, I'm so going to kick your ass for that stunt. You let the shade possess you and then hoped the demon wouldn't find out? I know you were injured and had to be running on empty, you could have been killed. Even for us that's desperate Sam…" Dean watched as Sam blinked, his eyes filling with tears for a moment. "Aw Sam, I'm sorry—look we can talk about this when you're feeling better."

"Ssorry Dean—my turn—had to take risk." Sam started to close his eyes, another groan of pain escaping his lips as Nick continued to apply the poultice to his wounds.

Dean patted Sam gently on the face. "No sleeping just yet Sam. You need to take your medicine." Dean watched as his little brother struggled back awake. His eyes dull and full of pain; he realized Sam was taking what he said the wrong way. He didn't mean to make Sam feel guilty, but what would he have done if Sam had died?

"Look Sammy, you did great ok—seriously dude, you and your Geronimo side kick managed to save the day. I just—I can't lose you Sammy…" Dean placed his forehead against his brother's sweaty brow. His eyes were begging his little brother to understand the feelings behind the words.

A soft cough at his elbow caused Dean to jerk up. He gasped as the motion not only caused his muscles to cramp up again, but the room also began to spin alarmingly. He gripped the side of the bed and closed his eyes, willing everything to settle.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his hand gripping his forearm to steady him. Dean gritted his teeth against the pain the touch caused his burnt arm. He had to assure Sam he was fine or his little brother would never rest.

"I'm fine Sammy, just a little tired. Now how about we get you to drink your medicine and then we'll both get some rest ok little brother?" Dean watched as Sam stared at him for a moment trying to determine the truth before he finally nodded.

Dean took the cup from Charlie. Nick had finished with the bandages and moved to help hold Sam up on the bed. Sam grimaced a few times, but managed to drink the liquid down, his eyes once more drifting closed. Dean couldn't resist pulling his brother close for a moment and whispered into his ear. "You fight Sam and you come back to me or I'll follow you straight into hell if I have to and drag your ass back."

As Sam was lowered to the bed, his eyes opened once more. A look of disgust was on his face as he wrinkled his nose. "Dude—you smell like—a dead skunk!" Sam whispered as his eyes finally closed; a soft smile on his lips.

Dean smiled for a moment before he remarked "Everybody's a comedian today! Laugh it up Sam; at least I didn't have to drink mine…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick stretched sore muscles as he rose once more to replace the ice around Sam. The young hunter's temperature was better, but it was still too high for comfort. He watched as his friend moaned softly in his sleep, becoming restless for a moment before settling down once more. "That's it Sam, just rest." Nick said softly.

"S'he alright?" Dean's voice croaked from the other bed.

"Yes Dean, the fevers going down slowly. Do you need anything?" Nick asked, as he gazed at the bleery eyes of the oldest of the Winchester boys.

"Naw…m'kay" Dean mumbled as his eyes drifted closed once more.

Nick shook his head. Even as sick as Dean was, he still managed to check on his little brother. He had no doubt the stubborn man would get up and try to take care of Sam if he felt it was needed. "Both of you are so stubborn—let's hope it helps you both recover quicker."

Charlie had retired soon after he had finished caring for the two wounded men. Nick had insisted on checking his ribs and was gratified to find they were not broken but just badly bruised. He helped the park ranger put some strange healing salve on his back and side. It wasn't as smelly as the stuff he'd used on Dean, but Nick made short work of washing his hands afterwards. He never could figure out why things that made you feel better, had to either smell or taste like crap.

Sitting back down in the chair he'd placed between the two beds, he lay his head back and closed his eyes. He'd sent his watch alarm to wake him every hour to check on his charges. But even though he wasn't injured—his own energy levels were dwindling. His hand rested on the shot gun in his lap and he'd made sure everything was locked up tight. It was the best he could do, he only hoped it would be enough as his eyes began to close as exhaustion finally overtook him.

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Nick start, the gun automatically coming up to aim at whoever had disturbed him. He blinked for a moment before lowering the gun, "Jeez Charlie, you could have gotten your ass shot full of rock salt!"

Charlie smiled before moving further into the room. "Good thing I'm not much into scalping—yours would have been easy pickin's." The park ranger moved slowly towards the beds, checking on the two brothers before turning back to Nick.

"I think we need stronger antibiotics for Samuel. The tea isn't lowering his fever fast enough. I have called a doctor friend of mine in town and he has agreed to give us what we need—no questions asked. I thought I'd go in and pick up the medicine and some supplies…" Charlie remarked as he rung out the wash cloth and once again bathed Sam's fevered body with the cool water.

Nick stood up and stretched. "No—I should go."

Charlie's eyebrow was raised; his face suddenly impassive as he moved closer. "You can trust me Nick, I won't betray these men."

Nick shook his head "You don't understand Charlie—you're the medic here. I can do basic first aid, but if something goes wrong…"

Charlie considered his response before a smile graced his lips once again. "You do have a point Nick. Ok, I will give you directions and a list of what we need. But you must be careful. We don't know how far the evil one has been driven…"

Nick looked at Sam and Dean, his eyes glinting in the soft light. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll be armed and I won't fail…"

Less than a half hour later Nick found himself driving his car and heading out of the park towards town; a bottle of holy water and one of Dean's shot guns at his side just in case. He wondered once again what had happened to Soaring Eagle. The Shade hadn't been seen since the run in with the demon. He only hoped the ancient Indian had managed to find the peace he rightfully deserved.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was too hot. Sam tried to find some place cool, but his body felt like it was burning from the inside. He struggled to open his eyes, but they refused to budge. He heard soft murmurs of voices and even felt the cooling touch as a wet cloth embraced his heated skin. But he was too weak to break through; his mind tumbled back into the darkness and the waiting nightmares.

_Sam shook his head as his father appeared in front of him. "Sammy, you failed…you had the chance to kill the son of a bitch and you failed. You're mother would be ashamed of you and I'm sure Jess can't understand your weakness either."_

"_I knew I never should have brought you with me on the hunt. All you do is question, you never follow orders. Hell, you even had Dean questioning my orders. Because of you, I had to sell my soul to the bastard to save my good son." _

"No Dad…please" Sam mumbled.

"_You're not going…" Dean said softly, looking away to hide the disappointment and pain._

"_The interview is in like ten hours…" Sam replied, purposely looking down to avoid his brother's gaze._

"_Ok…whatever…I'll take you home."_

"_Maybe I can meet up with you later huh?" Sam leaned into the car, trying to ignore the pain he saw in his brother's eyes._

"Sorry Dean…shouldn't have left you…" The memories continued to surge forth as he began to twist on the bed.

"_You were so desperate to be normal. How could you leave her alone; to die? You dreamt it would happen!" Bloody Mary screamed at Sam as he fell to the floor, blood running down his cheeks._

"JESS NO!" Sam cried out, unaware of the arms trying to calm him.

"_Do not tell me how I feel! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be a part of this hunt. If you had killed the damn thing when you had a chance, none of this would've happened. I should have never taken you along…" John's face was filled with rage and loathing._

"Dad—can't kill you—still have colt…" Tears streamed down the devastated hunters face.

"_Let me get this straight—the Shade, who is supposed to be a part of Sam, brought him out here with no protection not to mention no coat or basic supplies. What the hell was he thinking!" _

"God no Dean—don't leave me!" Sam cried out, the loss a physical pain as he struggled.

"_Serves you right, walking into a trap with nothing more than a walking stick. What were you thinking?" _

"Sorry Dean…" Sam fought the hands trying to hold him, he had to find Dean, had to fix things so his brother wouldn't leave him again. But he couldn't break free of the darkness now holding him captive.

"_He's right, this is all my fault. Why can't I do anything right? I know, because I'm the one with the screwed up emotions and the evil freaky powers…"_ _Echoes of the time Dean had rejected his shade self in favor of his live self fortified his feelings of loss_.

_Sam though__ts continued to spiral out of control. The emotions he'd kept pent up for so long finally breaking free. He didn't want them, he wouldn't accept them again—he had been free before the ceremony. Why had he agreed to go through with it—the pain was unbearable as he shuddered from the impact of what had been done to him_.

They're all dead…Mom, Jess, Dad, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Madison…all gone because of me…" Sam whimpered as the emotions finally overwhelmed him and dragging him further into the darkness that had haunted him since he was six months old. He never heard the voice calling to him, his mind too tired to accept the life line being thrown.

"_SAMMY, you fight this you hear me—please Sam—don't go…"_ Dean's voice was swallowed by the overriding noise of the self doubt, fear and self loathing that now ruled Sam's mind.

TBC

Raven524: Well hopefully the quicker updates are making my previous lapse a little easier to accept. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews; I will be getting back to each of you shortly. I love hearing from everyone!


	26. Chapter 26 Divided

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 26 – Divided **

"No Dad…please" Sam mumbled

Dean started awake as he heard Sam's distress. With no regard for his own discomfort, the ailing hunter rose and moved to sit beside his brother. His eyes looked up for a moment as Charlie walked back into the room, an IV bag in his hand.

"His temperature is rising again. We need to start an IV to keep him hydrated while Nick gets the antibiotics I ordered from town." Charlie shook his head, frustration clearly showing on his face as he quickly inserted the needle and started the flow of the life saving fluids into Sam's arm. "Dean, if we can't get this infection under control by tonight—we'll have to airlift him to the hospital…"

Dean's shoulders slumped as he began to bath Sam's fevered skin. The hospital would be a great risk with everyone looking for them, but Dean knew if it came down to it, he'd find a way. He would never take the chance of Sam dying. "I know Charlie. I just wish he'd get a break…"

Charlie sat on a corner of the bed, a thoughtful look on his face as he regarded the two brothers. It was clear the love bond was strong between the two—stronger than any he had seen. "I have seen many things and heard of many more from Soaring Eagle. He opened my eyes to both the good and evil things of this life. You should know that he thought your brother was special."

Dean looked up with a sad smile on his face. "Others can always see the good in Sam but with everything that's happened to us—to him—he truly believes his destiny is one of evil."

The Park Ranger stood and placed his hand on the older hunter's shoulder. "Soaring Eagle also told me you are special as well. You are the warrior, the protector—the wolf. As long as you don't lose heart Sam will always find the path through the darkness."

Dean swallowed; he wasn't sure how to react to Charlie's assessment of his role. He concentrated on using the cool water to bring his brother's temperature down instead. As he bathed Sam's chest and arms he noticed the water seemed to evaporate as quickly as it was applied. His little brother shivered before another moan escaped his lips.

"Sorry Dean…shouldn't have left you…" the youngest Winchester cried as he began to twist on the bed.

Dean wasn't sure which time Sam was referring to, but he had to try to reach Sam. "Sam, you never left me—not really. I know you had to work through things, but I never doubted you would be there to guard my back. Even though you hated hunting, you left Stanford to help find Dad. You always come back to me Sammy—you have to do it again now."

He watched helplessly as Sam's inner demons continued to torment him. His brother had always felt things deeply. He knew his brother had become good at burying his feelings and moving on. But those emotions were still there, ready to explode to the surface when he least expected it. His brother was strong, but he wasn't sure he was strong enough to push all the negative emotions this latest episode had brought to the surface back to where they belonged.

"JESS NO!" Sam cried out.

Dean pulled his brother into his arms, cradling him against his chest as he tried to let his brother feel safe. The thrashing seemed to lessen as Sam instinctually leaned closer to him. He had to stifle a groan as the burns on his body rebelled. He was tired and sore but he had to be there for his younger brother.

A cool bottle of liquid was thrust into his hand as he continued to soothe his sibling. "You must drink as well Dean, unless you want an IV like your brother." Charlie remarked as he stepped back once again. His eyes brooking no argument as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You sure you weren't a drill sergeant in your previous life?" Dean muttered as he drank the sports drink. His eyes never left his brother's face as Sam continued to mumble in his fevered state.

Charlie just smiled as he turned to leave the room. "I'll leave you to your brother for now. But when I return, we need to apply more salve to your burns—otherwise your brother won't be the only one airlifted to the hospital…"

Dean tried to glare at the Indian as he left, but he knew the man was right. He had to take care of himself so that he could take care of Sam. He felt his younger brother go rigid in his arms; tears flowed down the ravaged face.

"Dad—can't kill you—still have colt…"

"Aw Sammy, it wasn't your fault. I don't think he blamed you for what happened, he wasn't thinking straight back then…" Dean knew his brother felt he was at fault for the demon escaping. He understood Sam's inability to shoot, he'd had a moment when Sam had been possessed by Meg where he thought about pulling the trigger—it was the worst moment of his life. In the end, he couldn't do it—he had to find a way to save Sam first.

Dean moved slowly from behind Sam, wincing as sore muscles complained at the movement. He needed more cool water. "I'll be right back Sam…"

"God no Dean—don't leave me!" Sam cried out, the loss of physical contact seemed to ignite the internal struggle once more. Dean moved quickly back into the room as his brother began to writhe on the bed. It was clear Sam thought he was alone. Dean once more grabbed his sibling's shoulders and tried to calm him.

"Sammy, I'm right here—I won't leave you, I promise. Try to calm down…" Dean called out for help. It was obvious he couldn't leave his brother alone. "Charlie—I need more cool water and some ice…"

While he waited for the Park Ranger to bring in the requested supplies, he continued to soothe his brother. But Sam became more agitated as the fever seemed to be climbing once more.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam surged up, almost dislodging Dean from the bed. His skin was definitely getting hotter to the touch. As his little brother continued to fight him, Dean cursed the demon who had done this to him. He would see the yellow eyed bastard dead for the pain he'd caused his family.

They're all dead…Mom, Jess, Dad, Pastor Jim, Caleb, Madison…all gone because of me…" Sam whimpered, exhaustion finally forcing him to calm. Dean had tears in his eyes as he sat beside his little brother and brushed the sweat soaked bangs from his forehead. He wished he could help Sam, but right now there was nothing he could do.

"SAMMY, you fight this you hear me—please Sam—don't go…" Dean's voice broke as he realized this time the battle wasn't for his brother's body, but for Sam's mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick had made quick work of getting the antibiotics and the other supplies Charlie had put on his list. Luckily the doctor's office was used to dealing with the Park Ranger and had everything ready with no questions. He also stopped to pick up more sports drinks and a few other items they would need for the next couple of days. He didn't want to leave his friends again until they were able to fend for themselves.

Two hours later found him heading back into the park. The shadows were already growing long as he drove under the thick blanket of trees. He turned to grab his cell phone to call and let them know he was coming back. As he dialed the number, he hoped Charlie would have some good news for him.

"Hey Charlie, I've got everything and should be at your place within the next twenty minutes. How is Sam doing?"

"_He's going to need those antibiotics sooner than later Nick, his fever isn't getting much better…"_ Nick heard the worry in the Indian's voice.

Without thinking, Nick pressed harder on the accelerator. "Make that ten min—holy crap!" Nick wrenched the wheel, but it was too late. He was going too fast for the tight curve as he swerved to miss the figure standing in the middle of the road. "Damn, I thought he was gone…" was his last conscious thought as the car crashed into the ravine.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Charlie heard Nick's exclamation followed by the sound of a crash. He dropped the cell phone and headed into the room where the two brothers were resting. He and Dean had managed to get Sam's fever cooled down enough for the young hunter to sleep again. It had taken a threat of calling an ambulance to get Dean to lie down in the other bed and let him treat his wounds. The burns were looking better, but without proper care the older Winchester would develop an infection as well.

He hated to wake Dean, but he didn't have any choice. He couldn't leave the hunters asleep and unprotected. "Dean…" Charlie spoke quietly, not surprised by the instantly alert expression on the man's face as he came awake with a start.

"Sammy?" Dean pushed himself up, looking towards the other bed.

"No, Dean—Sam's seems to be stable at the moment. But Nick is in trouble…" Charlie quickly related what he'd heard on the cell phone moments before. "I have to find him, he may be hurt and who knows what caused him to crash…"

Dean stood on unsteady legs, his eyes looking over at Sam while he held his lower lip in his teeth. Charlie could see the conflict on his face, the need to protect his brother but also the need to help a friend who might be facing the demon. "You think the demon found him?" Dean asked quietly, obviously trying not to wake his sibling.

"I am not certain. But from the sounds of the crash, Nick may be hurt and need my help. I will go prepared just in case. Do you need anything else from your car before I leave…?" Charlie didn't want either brother to leave the protection of the cabin.

"Yeah, I'll need a few things—but I'll get them. Stay with Sam, I don't want him to wake up alone." Dean staggered towards the door, pausing for a moment as if he was gathering his strength before grabbing his keys and heading for the car.

Charlie shook his head as he kept watch over the youngest. His fever was still too high and he needed the antibiotics but he couldn't help but think Sam Winchester would be fine if his older brother had anything to say about it. "You have a been given a great gift Samuel Winchester—the Great Spirit has provided you with one of the best protectors I've ever seen. You must listen to him—he will guide you home."

Sam moaned softly in his sleep, a single word escaping before he surrendered once more to unconsciousness. "Dean…"

Charlie heard Dean enter the cabin as if he'd heard his brother's soft call. The hunter had a duffle bag and a large book tucked under one of his arms. From the looks of it, the man wasn't taking any chances. "Let me help you…" Charlie grabbed the duffle and placed it at the end of the hunter's bed.

"I'm going to add a few more protections just to make sure. Do you think you can repel the demon with your magic stick?" Dean asked quietly, once more trying not to wake his brother.

"Yes, I will be prepared…" Charlie smiled as he saw the worry for him in the young man's face. "I have faced evil before, my great great Grandfather has prepared me well—do not worry."

"Yeah, well last time I seem to recall he was using you as a punching bag. You just grab Nick and get back here as quick as you can. If you're not back in thirty minutes or have called me by then I'll come and get you…" Dean looked at Sam once more, clearly concerned about leaving his brother alone.

"It will be fine Dean—but I will call you as soon as I know what we are dealing with." Charlie grabbed his own supplies and headed for the door. He grabbed the keys for his jeep and once more looked over at Dean. "I will bring him back—you keep yourself and that brother of yours safe."

"Yes Sir!" Dean saluted as Charlie laughed lightly before leaving. He was going to miss these two men when they left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam heard the closing of the door and the sound of a vehicle leaving. He fought to open his eyes, afraid his latest nightmare had become a reality. As his eyes searched the room, he saw no sign of his brother. The cabin was eerily silent as if it was holding its breath. His tried to quell the panic as he realized he was alone.

"Dean…" Sam called, surprised at how weak his voice sounded. He was thirsty and still felt like he was burning up. The pain in his side was increasing with each movement as he began the arduous task of sitting up. He frowned at the IV in his arm, wondering where it had come from before he pushed himself up the rest of the way with weak arms. As he sat on the edge of the bed, the room kept spinning and for a moment, he had to swallow back the bile building in his throat.

"Have to find Dean…" Sam mumbled as he pulled the IV from his arm, watching for a moment as a trickle of blood leaked down his arm. As he stood, his knees threatened to buckle but he wouldn't give in. He had lost Dean once, he wouldn't do it again. The memories of the Shade were now also his own along with the fear and sense of loss that went with them.

"_He's left you__…"_ A voice in his mind expressed his greatest fear.

"No, Dean would never leave me—he promised to save me…" Sam said softly, struggling to remain upright as he headed for the door into the other room.

"_You're too weak—because of you he's lost everything…"_ the voice continued to taunt him. Sam wasn't sure where it was coming from, but he fought against it.

"No…" Sam denied what his eyes were telling him. His brother had to be here some place. Unless…he remembered his brother's limp form hanging from the tree. He'd been barely alive, what if he had died?

"_That's right, the demon killed him because of us—we should have died then Dean would be alive today."_ Sam realized the voice sounded familiar, it was the voice of the Shade; his own despair surfaced as he struggled through the fever induced haze in his mind.

Sam stopped, his eyes filling with tears as he realized his brother may be the latest victim added to the list of those who had died because of him. A sob broke free as the adrenalin in his system dissipated along with his will to fight. If Dean was gone, there was no reason to continue.

"_We are cursed Sammy—now that curse has taken him from us. It would have been better if we'd never been born…"_ The voice in his head whispered.

"DEAN!" Sam called out once more before falling to his knees, the bile in his throat refusing to remain as he expelled the contents of his stomach. He continued for a few minutes until there was nothing left. His fevered gaze searching once more as he heard the sound of running steps coming from the other room.

Fear ran through him as he realized he was defenseless. The demon might be coming. The young hunter scooted back against the wall as he tried to figure out a way to protect himself. He saw a gun sticking out of the duffle bag near him. Reaching with shaking fingers he pulled the gun to him, hoping it at least had consecrated iron rounds.

"Won't kill you—but will stop you long enough for me to get away…" Sam mumbled as he cocked the gun and aimed it at the doorway.

"_We can't escape—there's only one way to avoid the demon's power—better to die than serve him!"_ The strange voice urged as Sam aimed the gun with shaking hands. It took all he had to keep the gun still as he placed his finger on the trigger. Sweat flowed down his face and into his eyes but he blinked it away as he took aim. For once he wouldn't fail—he'd make his family proud.

A shadowed figure moved quickly through the door. "This is for Dean…" Sam said as he pulled the trigger.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry about the lag but I have recently purchased a new puppy. He's nine weeks old and full of energy (Hmmm – wonder if I could bottle it?) Anyway, I have managed to get some writing done in between house breaking and training—my poor dog now thinks his name is Shadow-NO! LOL Hopefully, now that we are over the first breaking in period, things will get back to normal—at least as normal as my household can be. Thanks again for all your reviews and for sticking with this story. The next chapter should be posted by this weekend if not sooner!


	27. Chapter 27 A Friend Returns

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 27 – A Friend Returns**

Nick groaned as he looked up through the spider web that once was his windshield. The reddish brown liquid running down the cracks made a bizarre pattern, reminding him of a piece of modern art he'd once seen. Eyes slowly blinked as he tried to gather the wool that had become his thoughts. He wasn't supposed to be here—he was supposed to—"SAM!"

The young hunter jerked up, only to fall back as the world spun crazily around him. An ominous screech sounded as he felt the car slip forward a short way before it stopped once again. His eyes traveled to the bag he'd left on the seat. It was now sitting on the floor, but appeared to be undamaged. Unlike his car Nick thought as he gazed around once more. He was facing down into a deep ravine, the only thing keeping his car from going the rest of the way down was the old tree currently buried in his engine block.

Trembling fingers reached for the release on his seat belt, but then thought better of it as the movement caused the car to move forward once again. "Crap!" was all Nick could muster as the reality of his situation hit home. He was trapped. One false move and he'd fall the rest of the way to the bottom of the ravine. It was clear he wasn't getting out of this on his own.

He closed his eyes; at least Charlie heard what happened. His phone had been thrown from his hands, but he was sure he'd been talking to the Park Ranger when the figure appeared in the middle of the road. His eyes opened once more as he looked around wondering where the spirit had disappeared to.

As if in answer to his question, a gray mist appeared in the seat beside him. He blinked a few times, not sure if it was the concussion or a hallucination. But the cold air in the car seemed to indicate the spirit of Soaring Eagle had not passed on as he had hoped.

"The demon?" Nick asked quietly, his fear apparent as there was no way he could fight the bastard in his current condition.

Soaring Eagle looked at his with a soft smile on his face. "The evil one has been driven far away and will not return for a time. Do not fear no harm will become you."

Nick laughed softly. "Sure, that might be more reassuring if I wasn't trapped and being held up by a tree that looks older than God…" The car lurched as if to emphasize the dire circumstance of his current situation. The young hunter held his breath and closed his eyes as the car settled once more.

"My grandson comes and he will get you free young one. But there is a more urgent problem…" Soaring Eagle seemed to be flickering in and out like a bad channel on an old television set.

"More urgent—you gotta be kidding me!" Nick practically screamed as the car moved again. He could feel his stomach trying to climb out of his throat as he tried to squelch his panic. He had to remain calm and unmoving or there wouldn't be anything left for Charlie to help.

"Not much time—Samuel—must bring him and his brother—bring them to—holy grounds—may be—too late…" Soaring Eagle's figure disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"Wait—holy ground? Where on holy ground and why?" Nick called out, looking desperately for the ancient Indian. But the only answer was the sound of cracking wood.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Have you found him yet?" Dean asked Charlie using the walkie talkie he'd left with him. He was worried about Nick. His friend was an excellent hunter when it came to dealing with most things, but he knew demons were not his area of expertise. He couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the yellow eyed demon had been involved.

"Not yet, but I should be able to locate him soon. I'm not far from where he indicated he was when he called. Don't worry Dean; I'll call you as soon as I know something." Charlie assured the worried hunter.

Dean placed the walkie talkie back on his belt as he continued to walk the perimeter outside the cabin. He had to make sure there were no holes in there defenses. Even though he had reinforced all the protections on the property, including adding a few more from the Book of Solomon; he was still worried about another attack. He knew neither he nor Sam was in any shape to fight off the demon at this point. He slammed his fist against the side of the building, wincing slightly at the pain that ran up his healing arm. Winchesters didn't do helpless very well and he was no exception.

A wave of dizziness assaulted him as he walked towards the front door of the cabin. The weakened hunter leaned against the side of the structure, trying to regain his equilibrium. This was so screwed up; he couldn't even walk around the cabin without feeling like he was going to pass out. "I know Dad, time to suck it up…" Dean mumbled.

He sank to his knees, placing his head down. "Just a few minutes—that's all then I'll get back to Sam…" His eyes closed; but his mind continued to worry over the condition of his little brother.

He'd been angry when Sam told him what he'd done. But in the end, he had to admit he would have probably done the same thing. In fact, he wasn't looking forward to Sam finding out about his little game of hide and seek with the demon. In the end, he was just thankful they'd both made it out alive. Now all he had to do was try to figure out how to help Sam deal with what had happened to him.

From the snippets of his brother's mumbling he was sure Sam was reliving the worst moments of his life all over again. He knew his little brother harbored a lot of guilt over things that he never had any control over. In the past, he'd dealt with each situation, working with Sam and listening to him until his brother could get past the feelings and move on. "Don't worry Sammy, we've gotten through these things once before—we'll do it again." Dean said out loud as he jerked back awake. From the shadows in the trees he'd been outside longer than he should have been. He needed to get back to Sam.

Dean quickly struggled to his feet and entered the cabin. As he dropped the walkie talkie and other supplies by the door he heard soft muttering from the bedroom. "Sammy?" Dean called out as he headed towards the bedroom.

As he entered the doorway, his heart stopped as he heard two things; his little brother's voice saying softly "This is for Dean…" and the sound of a gun being cocked.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick decided he was definitely having a bad day as he tried to keep himself from full fledged panic. He swore he could feel the car moving inch by inch towards the bottom of the ravine with each breath he took. Just as he was getting ready to chance releasing the seat belt and try to get out of the car the temperature dropped once again and Soaring Eagle appeared.

"Holy Shit! Give a guy a warning would you?!" Nick squeaked, his stomach doing flip flops as an ominous groan sounded from the tree outside.

"Time is short, do not fear the tree will hold but you must get Sam and Dean to the top of the mountain. It is where my powers are strongest…" The spirit began to flicker again and Nick thought for sure he was going to leave once more. He really wished the ancient Indian would stick around for a bit longer. Anything to keep his mind from the certain death facing him at this moment as the car once more rocked.

"Don't go…" Nick gasped.

"I can't stay long, my powers are almost gone—but there is one last thing I must do before I can leave this world…" The Indian gazed intently at Nick, the worry in his eyes made him wonder what was wrong. Before Nick could question him; the medicine man continued.

"Samuel is fighting the reunion—he is lost and confused. He thinks the voice in his mind is the demon, but it is not…" The figure phased out for a moment but came back, almost translucent this time as Soaring Eagle struggled to continue.

"I feel him retreating, running from himself—even now…" The medicine man winced as if in pain.

"What Soaring Eagle—what is wrong?" Nick was no longer worried about himself.

"He seeks to destroy that which would destroy them both. You must get to him and then bring them to the mountain—only there can I help him…" Soaring Eagle slowly faded into the gathering shadows, his warning leaving behind a chill that sank into the young hunter's bones.

Nick close his eyes for a moment, trying to quell the nausea as it threatened to erupt when he heard the sound of a jeep on the road above him. He smiled as the squeal of brakes and then the light steps of someone approaching echoed on the still air. "CHARLIE!" Nick called out, knowing it had to be him.

"Hold on, I'll be right back…" Charlie's voice echoed into the ravine.

"Easy for him to say…" Nick mumbled as another ominous groan sounded beneath him. "I'm holding on, but will the tree?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean crouched down low, sucking in a breath at the pain radiating from his badly bruised ribs. Suddenly he remembered leaving one of the weapon bags in the bedroom. "Stupid!" He muttered as he realized in his fevered state Sam was capable of doing anything.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean called softly hoping not to startle his brother. He heard a soft whimper from the other side of the wall. Now that he knew where Sam was, he could enter safely—he hoped.

Moving carefully, he inched his head around the door frame his eyes growing large in his face as he realized Sam did indeed have a gun and it was pointed at his own head. His little brother's eyes were glazed and lifeless as the trembling hand holding the gun fumbled to keep it aimed. Before Dean could move he watched in horror as the trigger was pulled.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed as he lunged for the gun, but he was too late. The soft click of the empty chamber didn't even register as he knocked the gun from Sam's hand, his eyes searching for the head wound he knew had to be there. "God Sam! What the hell?"

But Sam didn't blink; he didn't even react as his eyes continued to stare straight ahead. His hand lay limply by his side in an almost peaceful repose. But Dean wasn't fooled, something was terribly wrong with his little brother. He pulled Sam into his arms, rocking back and forth as he tried to quell his own racing heart.

After a moment, he stopped. There had been no response from Sam which terrified him more than the bullet that thankfully had not been in the gun. "Sammy, come on bro' you need to snap out of it…"

Sam's eyes slowly closed as his body appeared to succumb to the fever still raging inside. Dean knew it was going to hurt, but he had to get his little brother back to bed and fast. "Man, you are so going to owe me baby brother…" Dean groaned as he pulled Sam up and placed him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

His ribs complained along with the newly healing burns, but Dean didn't care. His focus was on getting Sam back to bed and the IV hooked up again. He could feel the heat rolling off his brother in waves as he moved. "Hold on Sammy, almost there…" Dean grunted as he gently laid his brother back onto the bed.

As he quickly checked Sam's injuries and replaced the IV he began to wonder if he shouldn't have had Charlie call in the airlift earlier. Sam needed a hospital; there was no longer any question in his mind. He watched the tremors running through his brother's lanky frame as he began to once again sponge him down. "Come on Sammy. You can't leave me—not now—not ever…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick held his breath as his car was slowly winched back over the edge of the ravine. He watched in awe as the tree that had held his life in its branches finally crashed into the ravine below. A soft splashing sound echoed along with the sound of the powerful winch on the Park Ranger's jeep. "Ah Charlie…" Nick swallowed as the car paused for a brief moment, swaying slightly before the sound of the winch started once again. The young hunter wasn't sure how much more his heart was going to take.

"Hold on Nick, you're almost safe…" Charlie's calm voice was close by. Sure enough a moment later the car was once more back on firm ground. Nick heard the door open and then felt a gentle hand checking him over for injuries. But he seemed to be frozen for some reason, his hands gripping the steering wheel with the same death grip he'd been holding for the past half hour.

"Its ok Nick, you can let go now. I've got you…" Charlie moved his hands down Nick's arms, gently messaging as he went, his voice murmured soft words of encouragement as one by one Nick's fingers were released. But as the adrenalin rush faded, so did the young man's consciousness.

The next time Nick woke, he was sitting in the front seat of the jeep. He reached up with his hand and winced as he touched the bandage on his forehead. "What?" Nick said softly trying to figure out how he got into the jeep.

"Take it easy Nick; you hit your head pretty hard. But luckily the cut only took a few stitches and you appear to only have a mild concussion. I'm just going to grab the medicine and then we will return to the cabin…" Charlie's voice floated back to him as the Park Ranger stuck his head inside Nick's car.

"It's on the floor—passenger side…" Nick offered, closing his eyes against the blinding pain pounding in his head.

A hand on his shoulder woke him from his light doze. "We are here; can you make it inside with my help?" Charlie asked softly, almost as if he knew loud sounds would hurt him.

"Yeah, just give me a hand…" Nick swallowed hard as he stood; the woods seemed to be contracting around him as he tried to stay upright. Before his legs could decide whether or not they would support him, he felt Charlie place his arm over his shoulder.

Luckily it wasn't a long walk to the cabin and then to the couch in the great room. Nick sunk into the soft leather of the sofa and closed his eyes once more. All he wanted to do was sleep. But the next words he heard caused him to quickly surge back awake.

"Charlie! Man, you need to call in an airlift—Sammy's much worse…" Dean said as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Nick noticed Dean kept looking back at Sam as if he was going to disappear on him or something.

"Why, what happened?" Charlie asked, placing the first aid kit and the pills on the table in front of Nick.

"He doesn't even know me—he tried—I mean he had a gun—if I hadn't—if it had been loaded…" Dean seemed to need the doorframe to hold himself up as he tried to explain what occurred.

"Calm down Dean, let me check him out…" Charlie said calmly as he headed for the bedroom.

"NO! Listen I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I can't lose him—not like this…" Dean stood in the doorway apparently refusing to let the Park Ranger past.

"Dean, you can't take Sam to the hospital…" Nick stated flatly.

"What the hell Nick? Why not?" Dean looked at Nick like he'd grown an extra head.

"Because unless we get both of you to the top of the sacred mountain and soon—Sam will no longer exist…." Nick said softly.

TBC

Raven524: This one is a little shorter, but I wanted to get something posted this week. Sorry about the delay, but our friend the flu bug decided to visit—ugh! I thought that season was over. Figures, I'd catch something out of season LOL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have responded, I did try to get back to you all, but if I missed someone I apologize…Hugs to you all!


	28. Chapter 28 Return to the Mountain

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 28 – Return to the Mountain**

Dean closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get his raging emotions under control. He felt a hand on his arm guiding him towards a chair in the great room. Normally he would have fought the help, but his reserves were still seriously depleted. Lowering his head into his hands he closed his eyes for a brief moment. When was it going to get easy? This should have been simple. Sam was sick, he needed help—he needed a hospital and yet once again his brother was being denied.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he gazed at Nick. "Why can't we take him to the hospital? Give me one good reason…"

Nick sighed; a slight wince of pain crossed his face before he responded. "Soaring Eagle appeared and told me we had to take Sam and you to the top of the mountain—he said Sam was lost…

"Wait, so you saw Soaring Eagle? When? Where?" Dean asked quickly as he leaned forward. "What about the demon?"

"Hold on Dean, one thing at a time Dude." Nick swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued.

"He appeared on the road in front of me. It's why I crashed—Oh god my car…" Nick groaned as he remembered the shape of his mustang.

Dean actually felt a pang of sympathy. He remembered how badly he felt after the Impala had been almost destroyed by the demonic truck driver. "Don't worry Nick, I know someone who can help you get it back in shape…but what did the ghost have to say about Sam?"

"Sorry—he ah—he ah appeared again while I was waiting for Charlie to arrive. Funny, he seemed to know you were coming—told me not to worry." Nick swallowed again and sank lower on the sofa, his eyes were closing again before he seemed to jerk awake.

Dean could tell his friend was definitely suffering from a concussion. It was clear he needed to have the cut on his head stitched and probably needed rest. "It's ok Nick, why don't you let Charlie take a look at that head of yours and get some rest—I'll go check on Sam."

"NO! Dean, I know you think I'm seeing things—but I'm telling you Soaring Eagle was there and he knows what's wrong with Sam. He told me—told me—time was short—we have to—have to…" Nick's body slouched sideways on the sofa as he lost his battle to stay conscious.

Charlie moved quickly and checked the young man before turning to look at Dean. "Sit with him for a moment? I want to get the new IV started with the antibiotics for Sam. Then I will take care of his injuries."

Dean wanted to argue, but he knew Charlie was right. Sam needed the more immediate care and once again he wasn't the one to give it to him. "Fine, but if he isn't better soon—we take him to the hospital…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam floated on a sea of nothingness. The air around him was hot but he couldn't make out exactly where he was. The distraught hunter sank to his knees as he realized he was alone. "Dean!" he cried into the void, but there was no answer, no comfort for him as he tried to find purchase on the undulating landscape.

His emotions ran rampant from fear to anger to hopelessness as memories both old and new continued to assault him. He groaned and pulled his hair as he tried to yank the unwanted feelings from his being. He couldn't take this anymore. He was so tired of people dying around him.

"_So all of these people had no choice Samuel? You forced them to do this—to sacrifice for what they believed in? I can see why you have anger against them; they were foolish to forfeit their lives. Perhaps they deserved it…"_The voice of the medicine man floated through the storm of memories and offered him a life line but Sam shook it off. What did the man know about him, about his life? He was cursed when he was six months old and nothing could change that. The only person who had faith in him, who could save him was no where to be found.

"_Sam, what about the last couple of hunts? You have been off, lost your edge. You've changed and not for the better! If this keeps up, you're going to get one or both of us killed!" _Dean voice sounded over the other noises in his mind. Sam cringed as he felt his brother's disapproval cut into his soul.

"_That's right; he'll leave both of us—__we're useless to him the way we are now…" _His own voice mocked him, solidifying his fear that his big brother would walk away from him.

"_Let me get this straight—the Shade, who is supposed to be a part of Sam, brought him out here with no protection not to mention no coat or basic supplies. What the hell was he thinking!" _Dean voice once again questioned and condemned him. For a moment, it almost sounded like some of the things his father had said to him. He never seemed to be able to meet his father's standards, no matter how hard he tried.Now it felt like he failed his brother as well.

"_I never should have brought you on this hunt. You should have killed me Sam…"_ Sam flinched at the anger and hatred he saw in his father's eyes. He'd never gotten the chance to redeem himself in his father's eyes and now he never would. It was too little too late for him.

"_You never told me Sam, never warned me—why Sammy, why?"_ Jessica's tear filled voice filled his head as a vision of her on the ceiling tormented him once again.

"_He's right, this is all my fault. Why can't I do anything right? I know, because I'm the one with the screwed up emotions and the evil freaky powers…"_ Sam's voice once more piped in condemning himself for what he was—a freak of nature. He was a thing that should be put down rather than saved. His father had it right. Dean should have killed him when he had the chance—he didn't deserve to be saved.

A picture flashed in his mind, he was looking down at himself. A complete feeling of desolation washed over him as tears coursed down his cheeks. His brother kneeled beside his unconscious form in the woods. It must have been when the Shade had taken him for their little nature hike. But the feelings were raw and painful as they slammed into him.

"_He had to run! He'd never feel Dean's warmth again—he wasn't needed any longer. His big brother would no longer be a part of his life. Give up—run--disappear—it would be better if he'd never been born." _

He grabbed his head and fell onto his side as another memory, or was it part of a vision assaulted him.

"_No Dean, you can't give up!" Sam cried as he moved closer, pulling out his knife he cut the chords holding his big brother to the tree. As Dean's body fell into his arms, he pulled him close, refusing to let him go._

"_Don't let him—don't let him win Sammy—Sammy I want you to know—to know—I…" Dean's eyes closed as his body shuddered. A final gasp escaping before silence took his voice._

"_Oh my God, Dean--NO!"_

Sam screamed, it hadn't happened and yet maybe he'd still been too late. Dean hadn't been there when he woke before—he remembered his brother being carried by Charlie and Nick after their rescue attempt. Was it too late? He curled into a ball, his legs tucked close to his body as he shook from the emotional overload.

"Saaaammmmyyy!" An oily voice from his nightmares called from the void surrounding him. "I told you I'd be back. This works out just so perfect, no interruptions from your brother or pesky friends. Even the old shaman can't reach me here. And all this lovely guilt—You know you're too weak to resist me this time Sammy. You're fractured soul has allowed me the access I've been looking for…time for me to play!"

Yellow eyes appeared through the milky void surrounding Sam. He shivered as he rose shakily to his feet. He couldn't let the bastard take control of him—he had to fight. "Go to hell, I'll never help you. I'd die first…"

"That can be arranged…" The demon snickered as he moved closer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean looked down at his brother and sighed as Sam continued to stare straight ahead. His body twitched and he moaned slightly now and then, but it was almost as if his brother had decided to lock himself deep inside. "Come on Sam, you promised you wouldn't leave me."

"How's he doing Dean?" Nick asked quietly as he entered the room. He looked much better after a few hours of sleep. Charlie had insisted they all rest until the morning. Then they would decide what to do about Soaring Eagle's request.

"His fever is about the same, but he hasn't slept—he just stares…" Dean swallowed back the emotions that threatened to erupt.

Nick shook his head. "I think Soaring Eagle was right Dean—Sam hasn't been completely made whole yet. I'm not sure what the Shade has in mind, but he said it was important for both of you to be there this time. What would it hurt to try Dean?"

Dean looked at his friend and saw the concern deep within his blue eyes. It was just hard for him to totally trust the Shade. After all, they were asking him to put Sam's life in the hands of a supernatural being. He turned and brushed the hair from Sam's forehead, testing once again for the fever.

"We can heal his body Dean, but there is no medicine at the hospital that will heal his spirit." Charlie added as he joined the two hunters.

"Fine—I just have one question. How are we going to get him to the top of Demon's Peak?" Dean knew he still was far from being one hundred percent and neither were the other two.

Charlie smiled. "I have called a friend of mine. He will take us up to the top in his helicopter—no questions asked."

Dean shook his head. "You gotta be kidding me right? You mean as in fly?"

Nick giggled before he placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "It will be a short trip Dean, you can just close your eyes…"

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked as he noticed Dean turning a shade paler before his eyes.

"Oh, according to Sam. Dean is terrified of flying. He told me about a demon they had to exorcise once on a plane…" Nick answered his eyes twinkling as he remembered Sam's version followed by Dean's corrections.

"Hey, just put a clown any where near the big lug and he'll be screaming like a little girl…" Dean said fondly as he looked down at his little brother. "Ok, how soon can your friend do this?" Dean decided it was time to get things moving. From the looks of things, he was going to have to try to reach his brother before he did something stupid. God only knew what garbage was swirling around in his mind—whatever it was—it definitely couldn't be good.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had taken them less than two hours to get their things together, load Sam onto the helicopter and reach the sacred grounds. As the chopper headed back towards town, Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on Dean—I still can't believe you hummed Metallica all the way here…" Nick said with a grin.

Nick and Charlie had handled the litter with Sam on it while Dean had been put in charge of the bag of supplies. It irked him that he had to let them carry his brother, but between the stress from flying and his earlier injuries, he was lucky to still be walking upright.

Sam was placed gently on the ground, the Buffalo Robe was laid over his form as the two men rose to face Dean. The injured hunter looked at Nick and noticed his mouth twitched to match the twinkle in his eyes. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just—well—I'm sorry, but you give new meaning to the word 'red man' in that getup." Nick laughed as he grabbed the bag from Dean.

Dean looked down at the loin cloth he was wearing. Charlie had insisted that both he and Sam had to be dressed in the ceremonial attire. He had to admit his reddened skin did kind of stand out. He jumped as a bottle of sports drink was thrust into his hands. "See if you can get Sam to drink some of this. There is also a bottle for you. You both are still dehydrated from your ordeals." Charlie said hiding his own chuckle.

"Sure laugh at the injured guy. But I bet the chicks would go crazy if they saw me in this get up—I might have to keep it for special occasions…" Dean said as he knelt down beside his brother's still form.

"Come on Sammy. I need you to drink this for me." Dean watched but other than a slight blink, his brother didn't respond. Nick held Sam upright while Dean slowly poured the drink into his little brother's mouth. Sam swallowed reflexively; his eyes still stared straight ahead. What Dean would give to see the light back in his brother's eyes. He sighed as he quickly drank his own sports drink. This had to work—there was no way he was going to let his brother leave him like this.

"We must begin the ceremony immediately!" Soaring Eagle spoke as his form appeared in front of them. Dean jumped at the sudden appearance of the shade. His hand automatically reached for his missing weapon only to find he was unarmed.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Nick asked as he stepped closer to the ancient Medicine Man.

Soaring Eagle looked down sadly at the figure of Sam. "He didn't complete the ceremony which left him open to attack. I drove the physical body away—but he has found another way…"

"Who? Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Dean demanded as he moved protectively between the shade and Sam.

The Indian shook his head before he looked back at Dean. "The evil one. He has found a way to twist the young one's memories. If we don't intercede—he will soon be lost."

"Yellow eyes? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Dean groaned as he knelt once more beside his fallen brother. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder as he looked up at the men standing around them.

"So what do I have to do to save my brother?"

TBC

Raven524: Wow, time really has flown once again. RL has just sucked the time away. But luckily I've managed to work a bit on this story while on vacation. Next update should be in a couple of days as we approach the end of this story…but not to worry, plenty of angst and brotherly moments yet to come.

oooooooooooooo

On a more serious note: K Hanna Korossy is running a silent auction for a worthy cause--to collect funds for a fellow writer who is in desperate need of a wheel chair. I am one of the authors who has volunteered to write--so check out the site and bid! There are many talented writers and video folks who are just waiting for you! Listed below is the information. Come on over and help out!

We're running a Supernatural fanfic auction for the next two weeks (June 28 - July 12) benefiting a fellow writer, publisher, and friend who is in need of a wheelchair. Twenty-two writers (and one vidder!) have generously offered their talents and time to this endeavor, and every penny goes to the fund. The auction can be found at , under Miscellaneous-General, and registering to bid is fast and free. Donations are also gratefully accepted. For questions or to make a donation, please contact me at . I hope you'll come check it out and not only have some fun bidding on some great writers, but also help us raise money for a good cause!  
K Hanna Korossy


	29. Chapter 29 Mind Games

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 29 – Mind Games**

_The Indian shook his head before he looked back at Dean. "The evil one. He has found a way to twist the young one's memories. If we don't intercede—he will soon be lost."_

"_Yellow eyes? You've got to be kiddin' me!" Dean groaned as he knelt once more beside his fallen brother. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder as he looked up at the men standing around them._

"_So what do I have to do to save my brother?"_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat back and watched as the others gathered the supplies the Medicine Man had requested. A fire pit was quickly put together similar to the one in the sweat lodge. The ancient Indian had directed his grandson to begin reinforcing the charms and purification symbols around the clearing. Apparently, even though he didn't think the demon would return, he wasn't taking any chances.

As the older hunter looked down at his brother's gaunt face, he could appreciate the care the old man was taking. Sam certainly wasn't in any kind of shape to fight the demon on the physical plane. Especially if what Soaring Eagle said was true. If the yellow eyed demon was in Sam's head—they had to find a way to get it out of there and fast.

A slight tremor shook Sam's frame as he moaned softly. "No! Won't give in…"

"Sammy?" Dean coached as he drew his brother closer to him. But Sam still seemed to be trapped inside his own mind. He patted his brother on the cheek. "It's ok Sammy, just hold on. Help is on its way."

Dean blinked as Soaring Eagle appeared in front of him once more. "It is time. You are his protector and guide. He needs you to find his way. You must show him the error of his thoughts; help him see through the false memories the evil one has created to make him lose his way."

"What do I have to do?" Dean asked quietly. He didn't like the sound of worry he heard in the Indian's voice.

"First we will purify the area once more with the sacred stones. I have created a circle of protection that should help keep you and Sam from harm. Nick and White Owl will guard the mountain in your absence as well. The sacred smoke from the fire will assist you and your brother. Since he cannot smoke from the pipe, we will need to make it so he can inhale it. You however will need to smoke the pipe. I will try to act as a conduit but you must be careful." Soaring Eagle paused; his concerned eyes looked down at Sam before they met Dean's once more. "If Samuel moves on, you may be trapped."

"So ah, how do I get back out?" Dean asked. Somehow taking a magic mushroom ride into his brother's mind didn't seem like a great plan to him. He needed something to fight. He was never good at the Dr. Phil moments.

"Follow your guide—the wolf will never abandon you." Soaring Eagle said as if it was common sense. But Dean wasn't really buying it.

"You gotta be kidding me right? Just follow the wolf?" Dean looked up at Nick before he continued. "Maybe we should rethink this whole thing…"

Dean jumped at the anger in the Shade's voice. "There is no time for this. Find your warrior's heart and follow it or Samuel will no longer exist." Dean swallowed as the fierce warrior of old folded his arms and waited for his decision.

"Sammy, you are so going to owe me for this one. Okay, bring on the magic mushrooms. I want to get Sam back into a nice warm bed before the day is over!" Dean replied as he pulled his brother closer to him. He felt Sam's head fall against his chest as he pulled them closer to the fire and into the protected circle.

Soaring Eagle nodded at his grandson who added the hot rocks to the circle that had been built near the center pole. He watched as the ancient Medicine Man once again dipped the branch into the water and shook it over the hot rocks as he faced each of the four directions. Dean could smell a mixture of herbs and various plants that had been added to the water and already his head was swimming. He didn't understand the words that were being chanted, but the sound calmed him.

A short time later he found himself sitting with his brother's head on his lap. His hand brushed the sweaty bangs from his sibling's forehead as he inhaled the smoke from the pipe. His eyes blinked as the strong tobacco filled his lungs. It was difficult not to cough but he understood he needed to inhale as deeply as possible. As he exhaled, he giggled slightly at the way it made him feel. He almost thought he could fly at the moment.

"It is time to travel young warrior. Follow me to find that which you have lost." Soaring Eagle's voice surrounded him and filled him as he felt his eyes close. He was floating, unsure of exactly where he was but also not afraid. As he moved through the strange mist he heard a wolf howl followed by a soft sob. He'd know that voice anywhere. "Sammy?" He called out.

The sobs increased as the mist cleared slightly to reveal a huddled form in front of him. The hunter blinked for a moment as it appeared that he hadn't traveled at all. He and Sam were still on the top of the mountain. Everything looked the same except, "Nick? Charlie?" Dean called out as he sought the two men who had been standing guard near the edge of the protective circle. A soft sob brought his attention back to his brother.

Dean knelt down beside him, his hand rested lightly on his back as he spoke. "Sam, can you hear me?"

Sad hazel eyes gazed up at him. "You're dead—all of them dead because of me. So sorry Dean…" Sam cried as he dropped his head back onto his knees. His arms pulled his legs tighter to his chest. Dean could see the tremors course through his brother's hunched frame as he heard more sobs break free.

He sat down beside his brother and tried to figure out how to reach him. "First of all, you need to get one thing straight Sam. I'm definitely not dead…" The older hunter pulled his brother towards him. His hands cupped Sam's face and forced the despair filled orbs to look at him. "Can you feel this?" Dean brushed Sam's shoulder before clasping it in his strong grasp. "I'm alive and I'm here with you. You aren't alone Sam."

Sam shook his head. "S'not real. You have to be—I saw—I mean you weren't there and he said I should…" Dean watched as his little brother struggled with his thoughts and emotions. So far he hadn't seen any sign of the demon, but he kept his eyes alert just in case. Maybe Soaring Eagle had it wrong, Sam was probably just confused and needed to talk it out like always.

"Talk to me Sammy. What did you see? " Dean coaxed as he placed his hand on Sam's lower back. He began to rub small circles like he'd done when his little brother was younger. Even here he could feel the unnatural heat from his brother's body. He had to get Sam to leave this place and fast.

Sam refused to look up as he continued to murmur almost to himself. "The demon took you to get to me. He told me he killed you, killed them all because of me. I should have been the one to die, not Mom, not Dad or Jessica. Everyone around me dies. I can't stop it. Even the visions come too late—always too little, too late. Things would be so much simpler if I just let go." Sam stood up and walked on unsteady legs towards the edge of the cliff. Dean held his breath for a moment, afraid if he moved Sam would jump. But his brother stopped short of the edge, his head hanging down in defeat.

"How can you say that Sam? What the hell has been going around in that freaky head of yours? This isn't you talking. The Sam I know would never give up, not like this." Dean walked over and stood so he could see his brother's face. He gasped at the naked emotions he saw flow across his brother's expressive countenance. Fear, despair and worse of all defeat were stamped on his brother's pale features.

"Dad told me as much before he…before he died. He was ashamed of me and now I understand why. He knew Dean. He knew I was touched by evil, the same evil he killed every day. How could he love something like me? He lost his wife—just like I lost Jess. I know how he felt Dean. Tell me Dean how could anybody want to be around me?" Sam paced as anger filled his face. He swung his arms wide and then wrapped them around his middle as if he was trying to hold himself together.

"What no campy come back Dean? You know there is only two ways for this to end. Either I die a horrible death or I become the thing we hunt. I gotta tell you, neither option is something I look forward to." Sam pointed his finger into Dean's chest, pushing hard enough that the older Winchester had to take a step back.

"And what's worse is I get to watch you die because you will sacrifice yourself to save me. Can't you understand? I'm not worth it Dean." Sam dropped his hands and turned to look out over the edge of the mountain.

"So you think killing yourself is the answer? I guess all those people who have died fighting this war; they died for nothin' right Sammy. Pastor Jim, Caleb and who knows how many more that had been touched by evil decided to fight against it, not give in to it. Seriously Dude, why don't we all just throw in the towel?" Dean let some of his frustration and anger enter his voice. "You are one selfish bastard Sammy. You think I wasted my life because I cared what happened to you? Pastor Jim, Caleb and Dad, they all sacrificed their lives for nothing?" He turned and walked away from the edge towards the pole in the center of the protective circle. He heard a soft sigh but refused to look around. He wanted Sam to come to him. It was the only way he knew to get through to him.

"You sound like Soaring Eagle. He said the same thing to my Shade, at least I think it was him—I remember the words…" Sam paused and shook his head. "You could have done better Dean. If you didn't have to look after my sorry butt all the time you'd be better off…" Sam stated as he moved closer to his big brother.

"I'd be dead." Dean turned and looked at Sam. He saw the pain his words caused his younger brother but he had to continue. "Or have you forgotten the Rawhead or what about the Windego? But then this is just one sided right Sam? You've never been there for me." Dean walked a little further into the circle. He wanted his little brother away from the edge of the cliff and inside the protection in case the demon decided to show up.

He watched as Sam shuffled towards him slowly, a thoughtful look on his face. He didn't know what the demon had filled his head with, but Sam apparently was only able to see the bad things. He'd forgotten all the good they had done. He wasn't blind; they had plenty of bad in their lives. In fact, he had almost given up after his father's death. But Sam hadn't let him. He'd been there and taken all the crap he dished out. His quiet strength had gotten him through the second most difficult moment in his life.

Of course, in a way Sam had also gotten him through the time after his mother had been killed. His father had closed down for a short time afterwards which left the care of little Sammy up to him. He remembered holding baby Sammy in his arms; his fresh scent reminded him of happier times with their mother. In a way, Sam was still his link to his mother. The way Sam saw things, always found the good in people—it reminded him of his mother. It was one reason he'd fought so hard to keep that part of Sam safe.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked quietly as he stood next to him.

"Yeah, so you ready to go home yet kiddo? Cause I gotta tell you, this is gonna get kinda old real fast. I mean I feel like I'm in a freakin' episode of the Waltons. Any moment now John Boy is gonna pop in…" Dean sighed as he saw his brother shrug. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"For a short time I was free Dean. No visions of people dying, no bad feelings. I though I had it under control but then I almost got you killed. There are things I remember, but I know it wasn't me. At least not the me that was with you. Those feelings and memories, they hurt Dean. Even now I can feel them as if they were my own—are my own." Sam shook his head. "I don't know how to get back to what I was before…" Sam sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest. "I don't know if I can…"

Dean jumped as he heard his brother's voice behind him. "You've got that right. We are tainted Sam. How many more will die for us?"

The older hunter whirled and found himself faced another Sam. This version was much angrier than the one who sat hunched on the ground. "So you must be the Shade?" His heart sank as he realized this would mean the ceremony hadn't worked. How could the Indian have had it so wrong?

"No! I'm Sam Winchester!" His brother's double raged and he stalked towards the other version. "I'm the strong one. He will only get us both killed. So much weakness—how could you stand to be around him?"

"No! Stay away from me!" Sam cried as he stood. His body swayed as he glared at his mirror image. "I won't accept you no matter what you say."

"Sam, when will you get it through that thick head of yours? _I am you_. Dean tell him he has to accept me!" The second Sam looked at Dean; uncertainty now gleamed in the depths of its hazel eyes. "You want me whole right Dean? You don't want complacent weak Sammy, tell him Dean. Tell him he has to accept me if he wants you to stay."

Dean wasn't sure what to make of the two versions of his brother. Nick had told him the Shade wasn't the evil in Sam, but merely a part of him. And yet, he felt himself shiver as he gazed into the cold eyes of this version of his brother.

"Hold on. I thought the ceremony sort of stuck you back together…" Dean said as he stayed between the two halves of his brother.

"If you and Sam were combined, how can you still be here?" Dean said more to himself than to his brother's double. A soft growl behind him made him jump. As he turned slowly he saw a large grey wolf stand between the quietly sobbing Sam and the angry version. "Easy boy…" Dean said softly as he reached his hand out towards the wolf.

"Choose Dean! You have to choose one of us to complete the ceremony." The double image said softly. Dean looked down at the wolf as it stood beside him. His hackles were raised as he growled softly at the duplicate image of his brother.

"_Follow the wolf Dean…"_ The ancient Indian's voice floated on the wind.

Dean shivered as the clouds overhead suddenly turned dark. Lightening lit up the sky as the clouds rumbled their discord. The very air around them felt charged and oppressive. Some part of him knew this wasn't really happening, but he still flinched when a lightening bolt struck close enough to leave a trace of ozone in the air.

He glanced back at his brother and saw him flinch at the storm around them. Yet something was different. Sam stood and moved to stand beside him. There was calm around him that hadn't been there before. "Sammy?"

"It's a trick Dean—he can't have me unless I choose him…" Sam glared at his double, his hands clenched by his sides.

Suddenly Dean understood. He turned slowly and smiled as he saw what he should have seen before now. Deep within the double's hazel eyes, a flash of yellow appeared. Without a thought, Dean launched himself at the doppelganger. "You son of a btch! You'll never get him—not on my watch!"

"I see you've made your choice." The double's voice sent a chill through him as Dean continued to attack the monster before him. The colt would certainly have come in handy right now.

"I told you what that would mean Sammy. You also have made a choice, one that will cost you." Dean felt himself thrown into the air. He landed painfully on his back, his breath knocked from his lungs as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Now you're brother will die and you get to watch!" The demon in Sam's form advanced towards Dean. As invisible hands yanked him into the air by his throat, Dean heard his brother's distraught cry.

"NO!"

TBC

Raven524: Well as promised, the next update has been a little quicker this time. Only a few more chapters to go in this story. Thanks to everyone who has been following and replying. I tried to get back to you all, but if I missed someone, please accept my heartfelt thanks!


	30. Chapter 30 Home Again

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 30 – Home at Last**

Dean watched in horror as Sam leapt out of the protected circle and began to fight the demon. He felt himself fall to the ground once more, his ribs screamed as he fought for breath. "Sammy no!" Dean whispered.

His younger brother managed to get the demon on the ground. His fists hit the vision of himself with fury born of hatred. "You won't hurt my brother again you son of a bitch. No one hurts Dean and gets away with it!"

"You can save him Sam. I promise if you accept me. I'll make sure big brother never suffers again…" The yellow eyed demon shoved Sam back as he stood. Blood leaked from his nose and mouth and yet the monster still smiled.

"Sam no!" Dean called out as he struggled to his feet to stand beside his little brother. He wouldn't have another member of his family make a deal to save him. "No Deals Sam, I mean it!"

Sam appeared to think about the offer which scared Dean. He tried to get Sam's attention, but his brother shook him off as he approached the demon once more. "As if I'd believe anything you said. Get out of my mind you son of a btch!" Sam lunged once more, this time he wrapped his large hands around the monster's throat.

The demon threw his head back and laughed. "Fine, then you both lose!"

Dean felt himself raise into the air once more, his arms outstretched in a manner that caused his ribs to scream in agony. He groaned softly as he fought the invisible hands. His eyes searched and found Sam in the same position. "I'm sorry Dean…" Sam managed to groan as the wounds on his chest and side opened.

"S'all right Sam…" Dean said softly as he felt his ribs separate with a sickening crunch. Blood flowed from his lips as he struggled to breathe. And yet, he continued to fight.

"You know this is really getting old. Same old bag of tricks. Didn't work the last time—won't work now!" Dean said as he faced the demon.

"Last time you had the colt. Now thanks to your self sacrificing father, I have him and the colt safely tucked away. But don't worry boy. Soon you and Sammy here will be joining dear old Dad." The demon smiled as he turned towards Sam.

"Not today you son of a btch." Dean looked and saw the wolf standing off to the side. The animal nodded as if he understood. Dean smiled as he heard the warning growl before the animal launched himself at the demon's back.

Jaws clamped around the demon's throat, tearing skin and sinew. Dean had to remind himself it was not Sam, but the demon in disguise as the wolf continued to shred the body beneath it. A soft whimper sounded from the wolf as it was thrown to land at Dean's feet.

The bloodied body of the demon rose, yellow eyes blazed with hatred as he staggered towards the helpless hunter. But before he could reach Dean, a large bird appeared and clawed at its face. Dean blinked as he realized it was an eagle.

The wolf charged once more and joined the attack. A flurry of fur and feathers continued the assault until the body lay beneath them, bloodied and still. Dean saw Sam fall to the ground a moment before his own weary body joined him. "Damn, why couldn't I land on a nice soft bed just once!" Dean groaned as he pulled himself upright.

He felt the wolf beside him nudge his hand. With a soft smile he rubbed behind the ears on the large animal's head. "Good boy!" Dean's smile left him as soon as he saw his brother.

Sam lay unmoving on the ground, the Eagle perched beside him let out a forlorn wail as it looked towards the sky. "No Sammy!" Dean cried as he stumbled towards the still form.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick sat outside the circle and watched. He didn't like the stillness that had come over both of the boys. For the past couple of hours, they had both moaned and tossed lightly. Charlie had assured him they were fine. But now they were too still.

"I'm going to check on Sam…" Nick said softy as he entered the circle. His fingers shook as he felt for a pulse on the young hunter's neck. He pressed harder and still couldn't find any sign of life. "Charlie!" Nick cried as he moved to check on Dean.

He felt a very weak and erratic pulse in Dean. His breath was almost non existent. It wouldn't be long before he joined his brother. "Damn it! You can't die!" Nick said as he gently pulled Sam from Dean's arms.

"We need to begin CPR." Charlie said as he grabbed the medical kit they had brought with them.

Nick nodded as he blew gently into Sam's mouth. Charlie started the compressions. As Nick continued to breathe for his friend, his eyes looked back and watched Dean. So far, the older hunter was holding on. He remembered Soaring Eagle's warning—if Sam died while Dean was connected to him, he would also die.

"They are not gone yet…" Soaring Eagles soft voice startled Nick.

"Keep going Charlie!" Nick ignored the Shade and continued to help with the CPR. After what seemed like hours, Nick felt Sam take his first stuttered breath. He sat back on his heels and sighed with relief.

"He's burning up. We have to get his temperature cooled…" Charlie remarked as he checked Sam's pulse. "I'm going to call in the helicopter. We need to get them to the hospital…"

Nick shook his head as he watched color flow back into both men's faces. "Call the helicopter, but let's go back to the cabin. We can assess them better there. Dean will have to make the final decision on whether or not Sam should be hospitalized."

A low groan was heard as the oldest Winchester struggled back to awareness. Nick moved to sit beside him. "Take it easy Dean. Sam is safe for now. Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Nick?" Dean groaned as he blinked and then closed his eyes against the bright light.

"Well I'm not Jennifer Love Hewitt…" Nick remarked as he pulled Dean up against his chest.

"What?" Dean's eyes were still unfocused and the pupils dilated. The drug from the pipe smoke must still be in his system. "Jennifer's here?"

Nick laughed softly. "Sorry Dean, just me and Charlie. Listen, we need to get you and Sam back to the cabin. Are you up for another helicopter ride?"

"Don't need 'copter—can fly on my own…" Dean smirked as he held out his arms and flapped them lightly.

"Okay…well, how about we just let your wings rest a bit before we get out of here. Close your eyes Dean. Charlie and I will get things ready…" Nick watched as Dean's eyes slowly closed. He gently laid Dean back down on the buffalo robe they had been sitting on. But before he could leave he felt a strong hand clasp his wrist.

"Demon gone?" Dean asked.

Nick looked around for a moment, his skin chilled as he searched for the demon. When nothing appeared he smiled and patted Dean's hand. "No more demon Dean. I think you boys beat him this time."

"Good—think I'll just rest for a minute. Gonna be hell carrying Sam down the mountain—so damn big—gonna make my arms real tired. He's gonna have to lose weight if he wants to ride air Dean again…" Dean continued to mumble softly for a few more minutes before he finally fell into a restless sleep.

Nick shook his head. He didn't know what was in that tobacco, but it evidently had a punch to it. He watched as Charlie bathed Sam's face and chest with some of the cool water they had brought with them. As he started to move towards them he felt the air around him cool. Nick turned and smiled as he saw Soaring Eagle's form in front of him.

"They are both safe?" Nick asked as he watched the figure in front of him flicker. The ancient Indian's face looked weary but peaceful.

"Yes young one. They fought as I knew they would and have won this round against the evil one. But now it is time for me to go." Soaring Eagle looked skyward and smiled as an Eagle appeared above them.

Nick nodded and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them and nodded at Soaring Eagle. "I've opened the way for you. It's time for you to go home Soaring Eagle. Thanks for all that you have done…"

Soaring Eagle moved forward for a moment and looked down at Sam and Dean. He smiled as he raised his arms over his head and chanted something before he turned back towards Nick. "I have asked the spirits to look after them. They have much work to do before it will be their time to rest."

Nick couldn't help the trace of fear that ran through his spine. "Do you know what will happen to them?"

"No one can see the future for certain young one. They will have many challenges and choices to make. But as long as they remain together—evil will not reign. This much I have seen." Soaring Eagle looked skyward once more. "You have a new one to guide; I leave him in your care…"

Nick watched as the Eagle seemed to nod before it flew higher into the sky. Soaring Eagle seemed to follow the bird as his body began to glow. A moment later, the spirit was gone and the air silent. Nick rubbed his forehead as he tried to quell the headache that always followed the use of his powers. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My grandfather has left?" Charlie said softly as he knelt back down and continued to help Sam.

"Yes Charlie. He's gone home."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two days since they had come back from the mountain. Two days since Dean had seen his brother's hazel eyes. For the hundredth time, he wondered if he'd made the right decision. When he came to they were already back in the cabin. He remembered the hung over feeling from the wacky tobacco he'd inhaled. It was worse than any hangover he could remember.

Charlie and Nick had managed to get Sam's fever under control with the antibiotics. They had both agreed with Dean that Sam would be fine without the hospital stay and all the problems it would bring. The oldest Winchester resented the fact that he couldn't even give his brother the benefit of a hospital stay—not with the FBI on their tails. However, he couldn't protect Sam if he was behind bars, so he had taken the chance and continued to treat Sam at the cabin.

But Sam hadn't woken up. His fever was down and the wounds on his chest and side were showing signs of healing. But his brother refused to wake up. Charlie had told him it was just his body's way of dealing with the stress and injuries. However, Dean couldn't help but worry it was something worse.

"Come on Sam. You stood up to the demon; you saved both our asses again. Now why don't you wake up so we can get back on the road? You know how I hate camping out in the woods…" Dean sighed as he dipped the cloth in the cool water and wiped down Sam's face and chest once more.

"Still no change?" Nick asked quietly as he walked into the room with two cups of coffee in his hands. Dean accepted one of the cups with a nod of thanks.

"Not yet. What if we missed something?" Dean asked as he stood and walked towards the window. He was worried the demon might have found a way back to Sam. In his current state, his little brother wouldn't be able to fight him off again.

Nick joined him before he spoke. "The last thing Soaring Eagle said before he left was that both of you were ok. I agree with Charlie. Sam has to be beyond exhausted at this point. I mean seriously, he's been through a lot even for a Winchester…"

Dean smiled at his friend. He'd heard how Nick had discovered Sam's lifeless body and how he and Charlie had worked to bring Sam back. The vision of his brother's limp form on the ground after the demon was defeated still brought a chill to his bones. What would he have done if Sam had died?

A soft punch to his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. "Dean, I think he's waking up!" Nick said softly as he turned towards Sam's bed.

Dean walked quickly back to sit beside his brother. He could see movement behind his brother's eyelids followed by a soft moan. "That's it Sammy, open your eyes for me…" Dean watched as his little brother struggled his way back to him. Sam's hand moved up into the air, searching for him. Dean clasped the hand in his own as he waited.

"Dean?" Sam said softly as his hazel eyes blinked open for a moment.

"The one and only. How are you feeling kiddo?" Dean watched as Sam looked around for a moment before looking back at him.

"I'm fine. I had the weirdest dream Dean…" Sam rubbed his face as he tried to focus.

"Yeah well, why don't we talk about that later? Right now we need to get some food into your skinny body." Dean nodded as Nick moved towards the door.

"I'll get some soup and a sandwich for you Dean. Sam isn't the only one who needs to eat…" Nick ducked as a pillow soared past his head.

"Hey that was my pillow Dean!" Sam huffed as he tried to sit up. Dean could see the strain on his brother's face. They weren't out of the woods just yet. He knew Sam was trying to hide behind his game face for him. But his little brother's eyes showed more than Sam realized.

Dean reached over and helped Sam sit up against the headboard. He retrieved the tossed pillow and added one from his bed to make sure his brother was comfortable. He saw the look of confusion on Sam's face as he fingered the healing wounds on his chest and side. "How long?" Sam finally asked.

"A couple of days. You were pretty wiped after the deal on the mountain. But it's all good now Sam. You're safe and healing, I'm getting better, the demon is gone for now and I'm still handsome. So I thought when you feel up to it, we could head back to Bobby's for a bit of R&R—what do you think?" Dean watched Sam carefully as his little brother sighed before answering.

Sam didn't seem to hear him as he continued to finger the wounds. "I thought they had been ripped…" Sam paused and looked out the window as if it held the answers he needed.

Dean patted his brother's leg as he sat next to him on the bed. "I can't explain it Sam. I mean I felt my ribs, ah…" The older hunter paused reluctant to remind his sibling of what they had endured in the dream world. But it was clear Sam was having trouble figuring out what was real and imagined. "But I guess in the dream world, injuries don't count. Pretty good thing as both of us were pretty battered in the end."

Sam looked closer at Dean. "You were there." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes Sam. I had to smoke some kind of tobacco that took me on one hell of a magic mushroom ride. But I gotta tell you, the landing was pretty rough. It felt like I'd drank half the whiskey in the state." Dean smiled as he saw a grin on his brother's face.

"You were high?"

"As a kite little brother, but don't think that gets you off the hook." Dean crossed and arms and waited.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I had to fly your ass up to the top of that damn mountain. In a helicopter Sam!" Dean made a whirling motion with his finger. "And then we had to fly back down again the same way."

Sam threw his head back and laughed. Dean smiled as he listened to his brother enjoy the moment. Both boys turned as they heard a soft chuckle behind them.

"That's not the best part Sam. Dean was gonna fly you down without the chopper on the way back—said you could fly Air Dean!" Nick placed the tray on the bed and began to flap his arms. "You should have seen him when we had to wrestle him into the helicopter. He insisted he could fly just fine without the air craft. I thought Charlie was gonna have to knock him out!"

Dean blushed as he glared at Nick. Some things really didn't have to be said. But as he heard his brother continue to laugh and giggle he couldn't help but join in.

"So Sammy, how do you feel about going to the circus?" Dean asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Suddenly his appetite had returned as he watched his brother squirm.

TBC

Raven524: One more chapter to go I think and this one will be done. Thanks for all the wonderful support. Now on to the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31 New Beginnings

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 31 – New Beginnings**

Sam sat on the rusted Ford that overlooked the woods on Bobby's property. He'd been spending a lot of time out here since Dean had brought him and Nick back to their friend's junk yard. It had made sense to come here. Dean and Bobby were helping Nick rebuild his car while Sam tried to work on rebuilding what he'd lost.

He knew that Dean wasn't fooled by the front he'd put on. The truth was he still was having problems getting past the cloud of depression that seemed to follow him lately. Memories he'd thought he'd tucked safely away kept reappearing. Just last night he'd dreamt of Jessica on the ceiling again. It had been almost a year since he'd had that particular nightmare.

Then there had been the unreasonable fear every time Dean left him. He felt as if his brother wasn't going to return. After two panic attacks, his big brother had resigned himself to either bringing Sam along or not leaving. It bothered Sam more than he cared to admit. Especially since it didn't make sense—Dean had never abandoned him and yet, part of him remembered the feeling of utter desolation.

His mind had memories from the Shade that left a mark. Even though he hadn't experienced everything that had happened to his splintered self—at least not in the traditional sense. The feelings were now a part of him and hard to deny.

Dean had been more than patient with him. But his brother couldn't hide his own concern over Sam's mental state. The last two hunts had been a disaster with him almost getting Dean killed because his mind hadn't been totally in the game. He figured Dean didn't trust him yet because they never talked about a new hunt or when they'd be leaving Bobby's place. It was almost like Dean was afraid to bring up the subject. Yet Sam knew the signs. His brother was getting restless.

He heard the pounding stop and realized it must be getting close to lunch time. While his body was healed from his ordeal, his appetite along with his sleeping habits had remained elusive. A yawn escaped his lips as he slid down off the hood of the car. If he didn't head back to the house, Dean would come looking for him.

Sure enough as he rounded a stack of piled up cars, he saw his brother walking towards him. "Hey Sammy, just coming to get you for lunch. Bobby is making chili."

Sam smiled as he fell in line with his brother. "So how is Nick's car coming?"

"We're almost done. Just need to do the final tune up on the engine and she should be good as new—maybe even better!" Dean smiled as he clasped his arm around Sam's shoulders. "So I was thinking, maybe we could get back on the road tomorrow—what do you think?"

"I'm fine Dean. Whenever you're ready to get back to work, it's fine with me. In fact, why don't I check to see if I can find us a new gig while you guys finish with Nick's car?" Sam remarked. He felt his brother tense before he stopped.

"Sam, we can take it easy yet. I thought we might do some sight seeing for a change. You know maybe check out the Grand Canyon this time around. There's no rush to get back to hunting, those evil sons of a bitch will wait for us I'm sure…" Dean shrugged as he resumed walking.

Sam sighed. "Fine Dean, whatever you want…" It was clear Dean didn't think he was fit to hunt and until he did, he was stuck being coddled. Maybe once they got on the road he could convince Dean he was really fine. He hated being sidelined again—just like it was when he was younger. Dean and his father did the hunting while Sam was protected. At least that is what they told him. But in reality he knew it for what it was; he had to earn the right to hunt beside them.

"We better hurry or Bobby's gonna get pissed—come on Sammy!" Dean called as he hurried up the pace.

"I'm comin' Dean…" Sam said softly as he trudged after his brother.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby watched as the two Winchester boys headed towards the house. It was clear that Sam was troubled and Dean was either ignoring it or wasn't aware. The boy's body spoke of despair and it wasn't getting any better.

"So Bobby, where are the bowls again?" Nick asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Right hand cupboard." Bobby replied still distracted by the two young men.

"They'll work it out Bobby." Nick said softly as he set the table. "I know Dean is being a little over protective right now, but I'm sure it won't be long before Sam sets him straight."

"I'm not so sure this time." Bobby replied as he filled the bowls with chili. "The boy is too quiet and a quiet Sam is a time bomb waiting to explode. What I don't understand is why Dean can't see it. He knows Sam hates to be sidelined…"

Nick nodded. "True, but you don't know what Sam went through. Any other man would be sitting in a padded room right now. Dean just wants to give him time to get his head on straight."

Bobby shook his head. He liked Nick well enough, but when it came to things Winchester, he didn't understand the whole picture. There was a storm brewing and if Dean wasn't careful, he'd be swept away by it.

"That smells great Bobby!" Dean's voice echoed through the house as the screen door slammed shut.

"Boy, mind that door or you'll be replacing it!" Bobby called out good naturedly.

Bobby watched as Sam walked silently into the kitchen behind his brother. He took his usual seat and stared into the bowl in front of him. "So when will you boys be leaving?" Bobby asked.

"Tired of us already?" Dean smiled as he shoved a spoonful of chili into his mouth.

Bobby laughed. "Naw, but you got the itch, anyone can see it boy!"

Nick laughed as he watched the men banter back and forth. "Actually, I thought I'd take off this afternoon if you don't mind Bobby—I got wind of a ghost acting up in a school not far from here. Thought I'd check it out on my way out of town."

Dean's eyes lit up as he looked at the young hunter. "So what's the deal Nick?"

"Well according to what I've been able to find so far it sounds like a disgruntled janitor. Seems he was fired from the school for 'questionable conduct' around the kids." Nick sat back and rubbed his stomach. "Great chili Bobby…"

"So why is he haunting the school? What did he do?" Dean asked as he shoveled the last of the chili into his mouth.

"The paper says they found him in a closet looking through a peep hole into the girl's locker room. He claimed he had found the hole and was going to fix it when one of the teachers found him. They never charged him with anything, but fired him on the spot. Even after he swore he'd seen the same teacher who had found him lurking around the closet more than once. The school officials figured he was just trying to place the blame on the one who found him." Nick shook his head as Bobby offered him more chili.

"So he's haunting the school—what's he done?" Bobby asked as he began to clear the dishes and pulled down plates for dessert. He watched Dean's eyes light up when he pulled out the fresh baked apple pie and a container of ice cream.

"Man Bobby, you'll make someone a good wife some day!" Dean smirked as he ducked the ball cap aimed at his head.

"Watch your mouth boy or you'll be hitting the road with a load of buck shot in your rear!" Bobby couldn't help but notice Sam had remained quiet throughout the discussion. His chili had hardly been touched.

"You feeling ok Sam?" Bobby asked quietly.

"I'm fine Bobby, just not hungry I guess." Sam slid the bowl away from him as he sat back in the chair.

"Dude, you need to eat. You lost a lot of weight on the mountain…" Dean said as he noticed his brother's nearly full bowl of food.

"I'm fine Dean. So Nick, what did the ghost do?" Sam was obviously trying to direct the conversation away from him.

Nick continued as he dug into the pie. "Well, there have been two teachers killed in the past two weeks. Each of them were found hanging from a rope inside the closet, their eyes were gouged out."

"Sounds like a vengeful spirit to me—you gonna need some back up Nick?" Dean asked as he began to eat his own pie.

Bobby noticed the gleam in the oldest Winchester's eyes. The boy was itching for a hunt and yet he didn't seem in a hurry to involve Sam. As he looked over at the youngest boy, he could see the pain in the depth of the hazel eyes. "Why don't both you boys help Nick out? You all can stay here until the hunt is done…"

Nick nodded. "You guys are welcome to come if you want…"

Dean sat back and looked at Sam for a moment before he sighed. "No thanks Nick, why don't you take Bobby with you? Sam and I are heading out for the Grand Canyon tomorrow morning."

Sam stood suddenly and shook his head. "No Dean, why don't you go with Nick and Bobby. I'll just stay here until you get back."

"Sam…" Dean started but stopped as his younger brother held up his hand.

"No really Dean, I mean it. Nick shouldn't handle this alone and you're the best one to back him up. You know it and so do I. So just go and we can go to the Grand Canyon when you get done…." Sam didn't wait to hear what Dean had to say as he walked from the room.

Bobby heard the front door slam and shook his head. "Looks like the storm has arrived…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean followed Nick into the dark school. He was still upset that Sam had refused to even talk to him about the hunt. He'd followed his brother into the junk yard, but Sam simply shut down. He'd tried to explain that he didn't want to hunt without him; he only wanted to make sure his brother was back in fighting shape before they tackled anything new.

However Sam wasn't hearing any of it. He simply smiled and told Dean he was fine with his big brother leaving him behind. In fact, he wanted Dean to go so he could work on his separation issues. Sam convinced him that it would be good for both of them to get a break from each other before they hit the road.

So here he was following Nick into a dark school while his brother sat at home with Bobby. It didn't feel right. "Any ghostly feelings yet Jennifer?" Dean asked softly.

Nick turned and shook his head. "You and Jennifer Love Hewitt, I never should have said anything on that mountain…"

"Well it's either that or Haley Joel, but Sammy's already got that one sown up." Dean said as he pulled out his shotgun.

"I still think Sam should have come with on this one Dean. Maybe Bobby's right…" Nick stopped and looked back at his friend. "Sam shouldn't be sidelined…"

Dean sighed. "I know. But the big geek didn't want to come and it's not like I can just pick him up and carry him. In case you didn't notice, he's kinda big…"

Nick shrugged. "I haven't known you two that long, but I gotta tell you. Sam's never going to get his confidence back by sitting on the porch at Bobby's place…"

Dean was about to respond when he felt a chill in the air. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, we're almost to the closet." Nick pulled out his own gun and moved slowly towards the small door. He pulled his hand back from the handle with a slight gasp. "Damn that's cold. I think we found our…argh!" Nick suddenly flew back against the bank of lockers as the door flew open.

Dean pulled up the gun and aimed, but the spirit was fast. Before he could shoot he felt cold hands on his ankles as he was pulled into the closet. The door slammed shut with his gun lying on the polished floor just outside the door. "Damn it!" Dean said as he shoved against the door. "Nick…Nick can you hear me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sat on the porch, a cold beer held loosely in his large hands. Dean and Nick had left over four hours ago and still hadn't returned. According to Bobby, the school was only a forty-five minute drive, which meant it would be only twenty minutes in the Impala with Dean behind the wheel. While he had panicked for a brief moment when Dean drove off, he'd managed to calm himself down. He was finally getting his feelings under control, but was he ready to hunt?

"Hey Sam—so how long you gonna sit out here and watch for that stubborn idgit brother of yours to come back?" Bobby sat down with his own beer.

With a soft sigh, the young hunter took another sip of his beer. "They should be back Bobby…"

"So whatcha gonna do about it?" Bobby asked quietly. The old hunter drank the rest of his beer as he waited.

Sam stood and looked out into the night before he turned to look at his old friend. "Can I borrow your truck?"

"Already got it loaded with what we'll need." Bobby smiled as he jingled the keys in front of Sam's face.

"Cemetery or School?" Sam asked as he followed the old hunter to the truck.

"I figure we hit the cemetery, you found out where he was buried right?" Bobby asked as he climbed into the truck.

Sam nodded. He'd spent part of the night following up on the research Nick had done. Their friend appeared to be on target with what was happening and he'd seen Nick handle vengeful spirits before without having to burn the bones. But he'd called the local mortuary to get the location of the grave just in case. "Sounds like we're gonna get dirty…"

Bobby grinned. "Who said anything about me? I plan to hold the flashlight while you dig…"

"Nice Bobby…" Sam chuckled as he stared ahead. He couldn't shake the feeling they needed to hurry.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I lied. There will be another chapter after this one. I just couldn't let them go just yet without another moment of angst and suspense. Oh and a baby cliffy too.! ducks Hope you all don't mind.


	32. Chapter 32 One Spirit to Go

The house was old, showing years of neglect as Sam moved through the rooms

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Dark Shadow**

**Chapter 32 – One Spirit to Go**

Nick shook his head as he tried to bring the hallway into focus. He blinked at the form standing in front of him. "Dean?" Nick said softly as he noticed the hunter's gun lying abandoned on the floor in front of him.

A loud pounding noise on the closet door was followed by an irate voice. "'bout time Nick. You okay?" Dean's voice was muffled but at least he didn't sound like he was hurt.

As he struggled to his feet he grabbed one of the lockers to keep himself steady. "I think so, just give me a minute…"

"What subject…" The eerie voice echoed down the hallway.

Nick blinked and looked once again at the spirit that flickered in front of him. He could still see the bullet hole where the man had shot himself. "I don't understand why you are here?"

"What subject…." The spirit asked more forcefully as it advanced towards Nick.

Nick moved towards Dean's gun. His own seemed to have disappeared when he hit the wall. "I don't teach here if that's what you're asking. Neither does the man you locked in your closet."

"Lies…all lies…" The man said as he hovered between Nick and the closet.

"I understand your anger but killing innocent teachers won't make things better. You have to move on to find the peace you're seeking. I can help you if you'll let me…" Nick watched as the apparition continued to float in front of him. For the moment the spirit looked like he was thinking about what Nick said but once again it attacked before the hunter could react.

"You wanna see…see those pretty young things? I know you do and you could have looked, but you had to tell…had to turn me in." Nick felt cold hands around his throat. He closed his eyes and began to chant the spell that would release the spirit from this place. He could feel the spirit's grip loosen as it felt the pull from the doorway he was opening.

The young hunter rubbed his sore throat as he grabbed the salt canister from his pocket. He began to form a circle to contain the spirit. The pain in his head was spiking as the spirit fought against his control. Nick felt himself loosing focus. He had to get to Dean.

Switching direction, he poured the salt between the spirit and the door to the locker room. As the spirit raged, he finished the semi-circle around the front of the door. "Dean—can't hold him—my head…" Nick gasped as he felt himself slide down the wall next to the door.

"Open the door Nick—do you hear me…open the damn door." Nick reached for the knob and twisted it but the door wouldn't budge. As his vision began to darken he saw an evil grin on the spirit's face. He'd inadvertently broken the line of salt with his foot.

"Can't Dean—sorry…" Nick sighed as his head fell to his chest.

"Lies…all lies…" The spirit said as it winked out of sight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean banged on the door but this time Nick didn't answer. Damn it, the man had to be injured worse than he let on. He looked around the room one more time to see if there was anything he could use to ward off the ghost or open the door.

He studied the door and stood back, his favorite knife in his hand. It wouldn't do any good against the ghost but maybe if he could pop the hinges and open the door. "Hold on Nick, I think I might have a way out of here."

Dean had managed to get the top and bottom pins out and was working on the middle one when the temperature in the room dropped. "Oh great, now you decide to visit!" Dean continued to work at a frantic pace. With a final push, the pin popped out and fell to the floor.

"You have watched, you have seen…" The janitor screeched as it approached Dean. Cold fingers wound around his throat as Dean swung his knife. It didn't do any good as he felt himself being pulled towards the center of the room. A rope was hanging from one of the overhead pipes, a loop dangled in front of his face as he struggled.

"Get your hand off me you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed as he managed to tug free for a moment. But his freedom was short lived. Before he could move away the noose was dropped over his head and tightened. He reached up and managed to get hand between the rough rope and his neck before it was yanked tight.

Dean felt himself slowly raised from the floor until his toes no longer touched. He reached up with his free hand and grabbed the rope to take some of the stress off his neck as he struggled for air.

"You must be punished…" The maniacal janitor intoned as Dean watched his knife floating through the air towards him. Cold hands held his head steady as the knife's point approached his eye.

"Sorry Sammy…" Dean thought to himself as he prepared for the worse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam stopped for a moment and wiped his hand across his sweat soaked face. True to his word, Bobby stood outside the grave with the flashlight and the salt gun. "You know there's room enough for two…" Sam offered as he looked up at the older man.

"You're doin' just fine. Besides, someone's gotta protect your scrawny behind. Dean'll kill me if he comes back and finds you all dinged up by some deranged spirit." Bobby said as he adjusted the shot gun in his arms. His sharp eyes scanned the area before looking back down at the hole.

Sam had made good progress. He figured it would only be a few more feet before he hit the coffin and then hopefully he'd be able to dispatch the ghost for good. As he shook his head he picked up the shovel and dug in once more. He had to admit it felt kind of good to get back to the job. At least he was doing something useful. Lately he'd had too much time to think.

As the shovel hit the outside of the coffin he reached down and opened the lid. The smell of death and decay assaulted him as he pulled out the salt and lighter fluid. Since the man had only died a few months ago, there was still rotting flesh on the bones. "Argh…next time Dean gets the fun job!" Sam remarked as he finished and jumped lightly from the hole.

Bobby smiled as he watched Sam reach into his pocket for a match. The smile left his face when a sudden chill filled the air around them. "Incoming Sam!"

Sam turned and saw a man dressed in a janitor outfit rush towards him. He tried to drop the flame, but it went out as the spirit flew by. "Damn it!" Sam said as he reached into his pocket for his lighter. "Hold him off for just a second…ARGH!"

The young hunter felt himself fly through the air, his back hitting a tomb stone with enough force to knock the wind from him. He shook his head as he saw Bobby raise the gun and fire before rushing over to him. "You okay Sammy?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute…" Sam struggled to his feet with Bobby's help and headed back towards the grave.

Without waiting to see if Bobby was set, he pulled the lighter from his pocket and threw it on the bones below. "Duck!" Bobby yelled a moment before Sam felt something push him towards the blazing hole in front of him. He tottered for a moment but managed to fall back just as the gun blasted a few feet from him. He felt the sting of the salt pellets as they brushed his face.

"Jeez, that was close Bobby!" Sam said with a shaky voice. He sat up and watched with satisfaction as the spirit suddenly appeared over the flames before disappearing with a final shriek.

"You sure you're ok kid?" Bobby asked, his own voice sounded a little shaky as well. Sam nodded as he accepted the hand up from his old friend.

"A little dented maybe, probably have some new bruises. But actually Bobby—I feel great!" Sam said in wonder as he picked up the shovel and started to refill the grave. The truth was he felt better than he had in a long while. Maybe now Dean would let him off the short leash he'd been on since they returned from the mountain.

Bobby pulled out his phone and tried to reach Nick and Dean once more. So far any attempt to reach the two men had failed. Hopefully now that the spirit was gone they could get through. Sam watched out of the corner of his eye as the older hunter paced waiting for the call to go through. But when there was no answer from either phone, Sam's euphoria disappeared with a rush. Had he been too late again?

Without a word Bobby picked up the other shovel and began to help Sam fill the grave. Both men worked in silence, their only objective to get the job finished so they could check on Nick and Dean. As they headed back towards the truck, Sam finally broke the silence. "You don't think they're…" Sam couldn't finish the sentence but the agony in his eyes spoke his thoughts loud and clear.

"I'm sure he's fine Sam—probably just broke their phones or forgot to turn them on is all." Bobby replied, but Sam's worry was reflected in the old hunter's eyes.

"I hope so…" Sam said as he jumped into the truck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nick groaned as the room around him spun. He had to get to Dean. He'd heard the sounds of a struggle through the door and knew it could only mean one thing. The spirit was with Dean. "Hold on Dean, I'm comin'…" Nick mumbled as he struggled to stand upright.

He leaned against the door and was surprised when it moved inward. He braced his shoulder against the closed door and pushed until it fell inward, taking him with it. As he tumbled inside his eyes filled with horror at the sight before him.

The ghost was gone, but Dean was hanging from the ceiling, his legs feebly kicked as his hand struggled to maintain its grasp on the rope above him. The slight bluish tint to his friend's lips told Nick he didn't have much time before Dean would lose his fight.

Adrenalin pumped through his system and cleared his mind for a moment as he rose on unsteady legs. He spotted Dean's knife on the ground in front of the struggling hunter. "Hold on Dean…" Nick grabbed the knife and quickly cut the rope holding Dean captive.

Unfortunately he wasn't prepared for the added weight as the hunter fell into his arms. "God Dean!" Nick cried as he fell to the ground. His last though as he lost consciousness again was about his friend. He'd screwed up and now they both were going to die. Sam was going to kill him—if he lived through this that is.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bobby didn't even get to stop the truck before Sam leapt from the cab and headed into the school. He knew both men were still here because Dean's car was still parked out back. As he hurried towards the gym, guilt slammed into him. If he'd come with Dean or just let Dean stay behind like he wanted to, his brother would have been safe. Once again his brother had gotten hurt or worse because of him.

"Dean!" Sam called as he rounded a corner and saw the door to the janitor's closet lying in the hallway. The lockers across from the door were dented in as if something had hit them hard. Sam felt his panic rise as he saw the stain of blood on the lockers and then again on the wall next to the broken door.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he stepped over the broken door and into the tiny room. His eyes fell to the two motionless figures on the floor near the center of the room. Without waiting for Bobby, he moved forward and knelt beside his brother. The rope was still attached around his neck, his brother's hand clutched around it.

Sam gently removed the rope and shook his head at the rope burn on his brother's hand and neck. He was going to be in some pain, but a quick check of his pulse showed Dean was still with him. The young hunter let his head fall forward for a minute as he sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever had been watching out for them tonight.

The youngest Winchester had just moved Dean aside and was checking on Nick when Bobby arrived, shot gun in hand. "Damn it Sam—you know better than to rush in unarmed. What if there had been something else here?" Bobby groused as he wiped sweat from his face.

Sam ignored their old friend. He knew the man had just been worried about him. "Dean is unconscious but I think he's going to be fine. We'll have to ice his neck to keep the swelling down, but his hand seems to have taken most of the punishment."

"How's Nick?" Bobby asked as he knelt beside Dean.

"I think he has a concussion. He's got a bump on the back of his head and a cut which is still bleeding. I'm not sure yet how bad it is, maybe we should take him to the hospital…" Sam chewed on his lower lip. While a hospital trip wasn't a good idea for him and Dean, there was no reason Nick couldn't go.

Bobby nodded. "How about I take Nick to the hospital while you get that brother of yours fixed up? No sense in you two taking any chances being caught on the hospital video…"

Sam nodded as he tore the sleeve of his flannel shirt off. He used part of it to staunch the flow of blood on their friends head and the rest to hold the make shift bandage in place. "This should help until you can get him there. Let's get them loaded up…"

A short time later, Sam looked over at his brother's limp form as he headed back to Bobby's house. Between Sam and Bobby, they'd managed to get both injured hunters back to the car. Sam was a little concerned that his brother hadn't woken yet, but his breathing seemed fine and his pulse was just a little fast.

As he pulled up in front of Bobby's house he jumped out and opened the passenger door. "Come on Dean, time to wake up…" Sam tapped his brother's cheek gently.

"Ten more minutes Dad…" Dean mumbled as he tried to move away from the hands holding him up.

"Dean, you with me man?" Sam asked again as he watched green eyes slowly open and blink up at him.

"Wha? Where? Sam?" Dean asked as he tried to push himself up in the seat. "Whoa, what the hell did I drink?"

Sam laughed. "Well you definitely are suffering from spirits, but not the kind you drink. Can you walk if I help you?"

"I'm fine Sam." Dean said as he pushed the young man's hands away. Sam stood back ready to help if his brother started to fall. But Dean managed to stagger his way into the house before falling into a heap on the sofa.

"God my throat hurts!" Dean muttered as he massaged his bruised skin.

Sam walked out to the kitchen and returned with their first aid kit and some ice. "Let me see Dean…"

As Dean watched Sam work on his hands, he gazed up at his little brother. "So what happened? The last thing I remember is my knife being pushed against my eye by one pissed of casper…" Dean shuddered as the image flashed in his mind.

Sam stopped and looked closer at Dean's face. He could see a small cut below his brother's eye but it didn't look very deep. In fact, it wasn't even bleeding. "Well I'm not sure exactly. But when you and Nick didn't return—Bobby and I figured we better salt and burn the bones. I found you and Nick on the floor of the closet…"

Dean looked around and seemed to notice for the first time that Nick was missing. "Is he ok? Damn I should have paid closer attention but I was too busy thinking…" Dean stopped as he realized he'd almost admitted his mind wasn't on the hunt. He didn't want to add to Sam's guilt. But from the looks of things it was too late.

"I'm sorry Dean…this is all my fault." Sam said quietly as he finished bandaging his brother's hands. The cuts were deep, but they would probably heal just fine. Sam sat back and closed up the first aid kit before he helped Dean lie down on the old couch. "But don't worry, Bobby took Nick to the hospital. He has a concussion but I'm sure he'll be fine in a day or two."

Sam placed the ice pack on Dean's neck and rose to return the first aid kit to the kitchen. A strong hand on his arm stopped him. "Where do you think you're going Sam?"

"I'm putting away the kit. Just relax Dean, I'm not going anywhere." Sam tried to stand again, but his brother only held onto him tighter. Before he could move, Dean sat up and placed his fingers on Sam's cheek.

"You're hurt…" Dean said softly as he reached for the first aid kit.

"Its nothing, Bobby just got a bit close with the rock salt when the spirit decided he didn't like my bonfire." Sam shrugged but let Dean work on the wounds on his face.

As Dean finished cleaning the wounds, Sam's cell phone rang. He put it on speaker phone so Dean could hear their friend. "Hello Bobby, how's Nick?"

"The boy is doing just fine. Doc wants to keep him overnight for observation but he can leave in the mornin'. I'll stick around until visiting hours are over and head back. How's your idjit brother doing?" Bobby asked.

"Dean's fine. Just bruising and a little hurt pride is all. I've got ice on his throat and was just going to get him a couple of pain pills so he could rest." Sam replied.

"Just make sure you take care of your own bruises Sam. You better ice that back of yours if you don't want to be walkin' like and old man tomorrow." Bobby remarked before he hung up.

"Sam? Something you were going to tell me?" Dean asked as he stood and moved quickly towards his brother. Sam sighed as he let his big brother roll up his shirt. "God Sam, you're already turning a pretty shade of yellow and purple here. Go on up and take a shower. I'll bring up the ice packs and medicine."

Sam sighed and resigned himself to being hovered over again. So much for proving he could be an equal partner on the hunt; he'd screwed it up again. Without a word, he moved slowly towards the stairs and headed up to the shower. The depression that had left him was back and this time he didn't feel like fighting it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat on his bed with the ice pack on his throat while he waited for Sam to get out of the shower. He couldn't help think about what Nick had said before the crap hit the fan with the ghost. It was clear Sam's confidence had suffered from recent events. The kid had managed to save his rear on this one and still he could tell his brother felt he hadn't done enough.

He rethought about the way he'd been treating Sam the past few weeks while they recovered at Bobby's. It was true; he wanted to give his little brother plenty of time to deal with what had happened. But maybe he'd given him too much time. He'd seen the defeated slope of his brother's shoulders as he headed for the shower. He wasn't sure exactly what was swirling around in his brother's brain, but it was definitely time for him to find out.

Sam walked into the room and sat on the bed. He'd put on his sleeping shorts and T-shirt but they clung to his damp skin. His brother didn't look up but waited, but for what Dean wasn't sure. Dropping the ice pack on the table he rose and sat next to Sam.

"Look Sam, I know things have been kind of tough the last few weeks and maybe I should have pushed a little harder to try to understand what you were feeling. But you know you can talk to me right?" Dean waited; he knew Sam would only talk if he was ready. Sure enough, he heard the tell tale sigh that signaled his brother was ready to spill.

"I know you don't want me to hunt with you yet Dean. I understand you think I'm still not ready, hell maybe you're right. If I had gone with you tonight or let you stay here you wouldn't have almost gotten yourself killed…." Sam shrugged as he looked away before he continued. "So if you want to go to the Grand Canyon, that's fine with me…"

Dean took a deep breath and sighed. Nick was right, he'd sidelined Sam too long and now the kid thought he didn't trust him. "Sam, the reason I didn't want to get back into hunting was I just wanted some time to relax. Seriously, we just got through a pretty rough patch and it just felt…I don't know…like we should take some time to see the good things in life for a bit."

Sam looked at him, his eyes full of confusion. "You never want to relax Dean. I mean, you practically jumped at the opportunity to join Nick on this hunt…"

Dean smiled. "Guess you can't take the hunt out of the hunter. I'm like an old fire horse Sam—when I see a fire, I can't help but get interested. But it doesn't change the fact that we need to take more breaks between hunts. You ask Bobby and he'll tell you. Hunters who don't take breaks burn out fast in this line of work or worse get sloppy."

"But the Grand Canyon Dean? Seriously, you hate camping and nature…" Sam watched as his brother shrugged.

"It's something we've never seen and we aren't that far. Besides, I'm sure there are motels and bars nearby. I'm not totally selfless you know. You can get your fill of nature while I find my own brand of native attractions to keep me entertained." Dean nudged Sam's shoulder with his own as he stood and reached for the ice pack he'd brought up for Sam.

"Now how about being a good little brother, take your medicine and lay down so I can put this ice on your back. I still want to head out in the morning after we make sure Nick is okay." Dean watched as Sam smiled softly before taking the pain pills and doing what he asked.

"Dude, why don't we just go to Reno instead—they have some nice lodges up that way and you can have fun at the casinos." Sam mumbled into the pillow.

Dean shook his head. "Fine Sam, we can talk about it in the morning. Sleep now…"

"Yes Sir!" Sam said softly as his eyes closed.

Dean sat down on his bed and waited for his brother's breathing to even out in sleep. As he lay down on his own bed, he smiled softly. He was sure he'd have a few more sessions of emo Sammy but his brother seemed to be back to normal; as normal as the two of them could be in this crazy world. "Sweet dreams Sammy" Dean whispered as he slipped into sleep.

His mind already headed for the memory of a young woman he'd met in Reno a few years back. He wondered if she still danced at that club. He'd have to look her up and maybe introduce Sam to the wonders of 'pole dancing'. As he heard the soft music in his mind, he smiled. His little brother was past due for an education in the finer joys of life and he was going to make sure he learned how to relax. Even if he had to tie him to one of those poles…

The End

Raven524: Thanks again to all who have read this story. I'm already working on the next one and should be posting it shortly. Until then…a big hug to you all!


End file.
